Pecado Original - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Se ela era o inferno, eu queria governá-lo, mantê-lo sobre meu poder, entre minhas mãos de aço e meu coração de vidro que ela mesma estilhaçara anos atrás para que eu nunca pudesse amá-la. Quem é Deus perto do pecado, afinal? / In progress
1. Adão e Eva

**ADÃO E EVA**

Respirei fundo pela quarta vez naquela noite, e nem isso foi suficiente para trazer minha dignidade de volta, pois ela pairava tristemente pelo ar desde que soltara um último suspiro. Seus lábios quentes tiraram-me do esforço inútil, permitindo que eu ao menos sugasse um pouco da dignidade dele para dentro de um coração tão gelado quando aquele que batia contra meu corpo. Porque, acredite, eu não tento me enganar pensando que ele me ama, ou que o pulso acelerado é fruto de algo mais senão excitação.

Sua boca lisa é a porta para todos os meus pecados, e a língua áspera é a absolvição, já que vem sempre enrolada em um "Deus", murmurado tão baixinho e arranhado. Deus. Santos. Anjos. Não importa quem invoque, nunca deixarei de ser terrivelmente mortal em seus braços. No entanto minha mortalidade o encantou, não é mesmo? Depois que ele descobriu a pele atrás da roupa nunca mais se importou em brincar de deus, e seus olhos não olham para o céu senão quando grita. Quem é Deus perto do pecado, afinal?

Sinto suas mãos me comendo, ferventes, enquanto nada diz com a boca, mas conta-me lindas histórias com o corpo inteiro, e minha lisa derme arrepia-se com os monólogos que ele faz com o silêncio. Milhares de vezes tentei escrever, explicar, ao menos analisar as causas loucas que me faziam estar ali, violentamente comprimida contra um corpo que mal conhecia e tanto adorava; tentei dizer todas as razões que me faziam voltar, me faziam pedir, implorar por ele, e nunca consegui. Eu simplesmente pareço fraca demais perto de seus olhos cinzentos, e muito tola entre suas mãos brancas. Sinto que elas me devoram até quando estão longe, retirando os fios de prata da testa abarrotada de suor divinamente mortal.

Entreabri os lábios assim que os soltou, não me importei minimamente com a dor latejante em minha face, onde sua boca antes estava. Não me importei porque a dor significava, ao menos, que não estava sonhando ou delirando, por mais que desejasse. E se sentia dor, é porque estava acabando, o triste fim que me trazia lágrimas aos olhos porque ele era forte, e o coração que tentava quebrar minhas costelas também, tal qual a coluna arqueada para recebê-lo melhor. Tudo nele era tão forte e tão arrebatador que eu nunca consegui explicar nada, só dizia sim.

 _"Deus"_. Que deus viria me ajudar naquele momento? Nenhum, mas mesmo assim ele gritou alto para aquele deus no qual sequer acreditava, e talvez pediu remissão por tudo o que fazia. Deus não via seu pescoço suado, reluzente contra a luz da lua. Deus não via seus cílios leves acariciando bochechas duras e cheias de ângulos. Deus não via suas mãos e braços tremendo ao meu lado, segurando aquele corpo para que não caísse inutilmente sobre o meu, como ás vezes fazia. Deus não via seu quadril aos poucos se afastando do meu, deixando marcas doloridas de onde me encontraram, sem o menor encaixe ou ternura. Deus não via que não éramos nascidos um para o outro, e não ligava minimamente para isso, assim como eu não ligava para quando ele se punha de joelhos entre minhas pernas, os olhos fixos nos meus seios descobertos, e se arrastava para longe.

As roupas estavam onde sempre as colocava, dobradas meticulosamente. Eu lhe punha a gravata verde e prata sem lhe olhar na face, sentindo a seda entre meus dedos e me lembrando que só idiotas pensariam que aquilo era a maciez dos anjos, pois idiotas nunca haviam tocado os fios daquele homem. Nua, eu o observava atravessar o pequeno quarto, tomando ciência de todas as marcas, de todos os tons de roxo, cinza e rubro que cobriam meu corpo, desembaraçando os fios castanhos com as mãos enquanto meus olhos se perdiam entre os lençóis. Nua, eu não esperava mais nada dele, porque ele nunca me fez esperar nada, e nunca cobrei.

Naquele dia, porém, ele parou entre o mecânico gesto de abrir a porta e sair para a noite fria. Imediatamente ergui os olhos e notei sua mão parada sobre o portal, segurando-se à madeira com tamanha força que seus nódulos escureciam lentamente, enquanto o resto dos dedos tomava forma gutural ao perder o sangue. A marca negra em seu braço parecia um monstro prestes a me atacar. – _Hermione._ – ele chamou, o que me fez encolher na cama como um bicho assustado, puxando os cobertores molhados para cima do corpo desnudo. Antes que pudesse responder, ou que ele pudesse completar fosse lá o que tivesse a dizer, ele foi-se e a porta fechou-se com um estrondo pelo lado de fora, e eu fiquei de dentro, com o coração soando como um sino dentro de mim, o rosto pálido como a lua lá fora, porque eu nunca o havia escutado pronunciar meu nome.

 **N/A:** _Maria, essa é para você, que merece todos os parabéns do mundo por suas conquistas. Te amo imensamente, irmã 3_


	2. Não pronuncie o nome Dele em vão

**NÃO PRONUNCIE O NOME DELE EM VÃO**

Depois daquela noite, eu não consegui dormir. Nada que eu fizesse parecia ser bom o suficiente para dar descanso aos meus olhos ou ao meu corpo mundano, portanto ali fiquei, de olhos bem abertos, pupilas dilatadas tentando absorver alguma luz que fosse, coração acelerado ressoando uma melodia triste de um pássaro que não sabia cantar. De olhos abertos, eu ainda conseguia escutar aquela única palavra, o nome que escapara de seus lábios – certamente fora um engano, porque ele nunca ousaria pronunciá-lo, fora um acordo silencioso que fizemos em algum momento depois de pecar e antes de pedir por perdão –, meu nome. _"Hermione"._ Aquela única palavra, quatro sílabas que fizeram com que meu corpo sofresse um calafrio e se encolhesse contra as cobertas. Um engano. Ele havia de estar enganado, nunca lhe dera permissão para que me chamasse. Para aquilo, sempre lhe dissera não, embora nunca tenha falado nada.

Daquela forma fiquei até que o sol raiasse e eu pudesse escorregar para fora da cama, embora quisesse ficar ali para sempre, sentindo o colchão engolir meu corpo e as almofadas abafarem meus gritos nunca dados. Meus braços relutaram em retirar o cobertor, mas assim que o fizeram senti o frio do lado de fora e não me importei, já que algo dentro de mim parecia igualmente congelado. _Hermione_. Espantei aquele pensamento da minha cabeça, e me obriguei a continuar o caminho para sair daquela prisão sem barras ou vigias, colocando os pés descalços contra o soalho e forçando-os a andar até o banheiro. Nunca em toda a minha vida, nos sete meses que morava ali, aqueles dez passos foram tão demorados ou tão dolorosos, e me culpei por aquilo tudo. Quando havia lhe dado aquela liberdade? Nunca, eu imaginava, eu tinha quase certeza... Mas também tinha quase certeza de que o tratava com completa irrelevância, e algo que me fazia perder uma noite inteira de sono não era tão irrelevante assim, ao que parecia.

Não quis me olhar no espelho, de algum modo senti que, se o fizesse, assim que me comprometesse com aquela imagem, eu não saberia mais quem era, e não seria capaz de fazer nada na vida, pois minha identidade teria se perdido para sempre. Respirei fundo, e aproveitei o fato de que já estava sem roupa alguma para entrar debaixo do chuveiro e ligá-lo sem antes verificar o aquecedor, de forma que a água fria caiu sobre minha cabeça, e eu não pude deixar de rir daquela ironia. Um balde de água fria, realmente, e minha vida miserável estava completa. _Hermione_. A risada mansa cessou e perdeu-se em minha garganta quando me lembrei daquela única palavra, e da forma como fora dita. Ele, o braço negro, os dedos longos, os cabelos soltos, a gravata de seda. Nós. Nós dois, que não conseguíamos ser corretos nem quando fingíamos que sim.

O banho acabou de repente, e eu me vi enrolada numa toalha branca, correndo para não ver meu rosto no espelho e para colocar uma roupa decente a fim de enfrentar um novo dia. Sorri. Ou tentei sorrir, foi algo estranho, como se tivessem puxado os cantos de meus lábios com ganchos ou algo do tipo. Maldita fosse a hora que coloquei um vestido, sapatos e brincos pretos (estava de luto por minha dignidade) e fechei o guarda roupa, ainda com o péssimo sorriso no rosto, pronta para um dia como outro qualquer. _Hermione_. Outro calafrio, idêntico aos que sentira por toda a noite, correu pelos meus braços, mas preferi ignorá-lo e fechar a porta de casa sem tomar café.

O caminho que percorri até o ministério é algo que não precisa ser comentado, pois foi tedioso como todas as outras vezes, mas gostaria de enfatizar que, assim que meus pés tocaram o chão de mármore, eu o vi. E eu queria poder dizer que foi algo maravilhoso, que passei por ele com um sorriso breve e cabeça erguida, lhe dando alguma notícia sobre a qual ele fosse se interessar e comentando que a gravata, por acaso a mesma da noite anterior, era muito bonita e me fazia lembrar dos tempos de escola. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Assim que meus olhos repousaram sobre ele, todo o meu corpo pareceu desmanchar de repente, pernas tremeram, voz perdeu-se em algum canto da garganta e meus olhos foram tomados por lágrimas das quais eu sequer sabia da existência. _Hermione_. Meus pés, no entanto, foram os verdadeiros traidores. Eles me impeliram para frente, fizeram com que meu caminho fosse muito mais rápido e objetivo, cada vez mais perto dele, e do cheiro dele, e da alma dele, e dos olhos dele e eu sabia que ele tinha parado sua conversa e estava me olhando, mas ainda havia o cabelo dele, e a boca dele, e a pele dele e eu, que também era dele naquele momento (coisa que nunca havia acontecido fora de uma cama, eu gostaria de lembrar). Ali estava eu, a sua frente, e aquela criatura hedionda teve a audácia de me erguer uma sobrancelha fina, quase branca de tão loira, me perguntando em silêncio o que eu estava fazendo, e eu não sabia a resposta pela primeira vez na vida. Abri a boca para lhe dizer algo, mas o que saiu dela... O que saiu dela me traiu para sempre.

 _\- Draco._


	3. A Árvore Proibida

**A ÁRVORE PROIBIDA**

Eu deveria começar dizendo que foi tudo minha culpa, mas, obviamente, isso não é algo que eu vá fazer. Essa noite não foi minha culpa, assim como não fui culpado de todas as noites anteriores, de todos os beijos que trocamos, das carícias e das vontades. Não é como se eu pudesse ter feito tudo sozinho ou a enfeitiçado para que isso fosse possível. Se aconteceu, eu devo esclarecer, a culpa foi dela, também. Não adianta que me falem que sou péssimo para aceitar culpa por minhas ações, ou que sou uma pessoa horrível, como ela mesma já me falou uma vez ou outra. A culpa não é minha, não é como se eu a amasse, ou quisesse algo além de seu corpo, de seu sorriso torto, das mãos macias... _não_. Não, não, a culpa não foi minha se tudo isso aconteceu. Quero dizer, se naquela noite ela não tivesse amarrado minha gravata de forma diferente – porque fora sim diferente das outras vezes – ou não tivesse passado aqueles dedos pequeninos pelos cachos chocolate, eu não teria parado meu caminho. Não teria me segurado àquela porta, tonto, vislumbrando uma luz trêmula no final do corredor e a parede descascando bem defronte meus olhos, que estavam quase fechados. Eu não teria dito nada, se ela não estivesse diferente naquele dia. Eu não a teria chamado, em hipótese alguma, e as coisas poderiam ser mais fáceis. Porque acredite em mim, foi difícil seguir em frente depois de deixar aquele nome sujo pingar dos meus lábios estreitos.

Assim que percebi meu erro trágico, eu corri. Fechei a porta atrás de mim com um baque, mas não antes de escutá-la arfar e repuxar os cobertores, e corri. Não digo para onde eu corri porque nem mesmo eu sei para onde fui, apenas me lembro dos meus pés batendo contra o chão enquanto eu fugia daquilo que havia feito, embora sentisse cada milésimo daquele momento grudar sobre meu corpo como cola. Cada passo queimava minhas solas, o que me fazia correr mais rápido, e eu corri por minutos sem fim para fugir da minha própria sombra. Me lembro do vento batendo no meu rosto, desarrumando meu cabelo e agredindo minhas bochechas, acelerando em meus ossos e chegando até meu coração, que doía mais do que eu julgava ser possível. Assim que parei de correr, e me vi em lugar algum, coloquei a mão no peito, e mesmo através das várias camadas de roupa, eu pude senti-lo ali, um coração batendo acelerado e quente, incapaz de espalhar aquele calor para o resto do meu corpo. Um coração vazio que levava sangue pelas minhas veias elétricas.

Lembro que olhei para cima, apoiado contra uma parede de tijolos, escorregando no chão coberto por uma camada fina de neve, e vi a lua zombar de mim e da minha fragilidade. Pude escutar seu riso dentro das minhas orelhas, e o vento vinha trazê-lo para mim enquanto fazia carícias em meu pescoço como ela fazia vez ou outra... Sentia meus fios platinados roçarem minha face, e o que normalmente me incomodaria não passava de um distrator para tudo o que passava em minha mente. E tudo, por pura implicância do mundo, tinha a ver com ela. "Ela" que eu abandonara alguns minutos antes. Ali no frio eu percebi que havia a chamado, havia pedido para que ela me chamasse de volta, mas para quê? Qual era a razão de chamar por algo que não se queria? Poderia rir da minha estupidez, no entanto não era minimamente capaz de rir para qualquer coisa, o que fazia a lua gargalhar. Internamente, mandei que ela e toda aquela noite ridícula se fodessem, e coloquei as mãos dentro dos bolsos de meu casaco.

Engoli em seco e continuei andando, dando voltas por ruas que não conhecia. As luzes iam e vinham pelas avenidas, carros trouxas passavam por mim sem me notar, e havia um casal que sorria apesar do frio, e também havia um gato marrom parado em cima de um muro, todas coisas muito idiotas em minha concepção. Eu respirei fundo o ar invernal, sentindo meus pulmões reclamarem enquanto o fazia, mas sentir dor era algo que me fazia bem, mostrava que as coisas eram reais e que sempre poderiam ficar pior, e talvez fosse por isso que toda vez que estava com ela eu fazia o possível para que doesse, eu queria me sentir vivo pelos vinte minutos que durassem. Enquanto respirava, nariz, orelhas e bochechas vermelhos, me perguntei se ela estaria acordada, se estaria pensando no que fiz ou se simplesmente teria ido dormir como se aquela fosse uma noite qualquer. Eu queria acreditar que aquela era uma noite qualquer depois de um sexo qualquer, mas não era. Eu estava perambulando por uma Londres trouxa, no frio, com roupas caras, uma varinha no bolso e um coração no peito que não me pertencia. Eu nunca acreditei que nossos corpos se encaixavam quando se moviam, nunca acreditei em nada que pudéssemos fazer juntos senão completar algumas noites solitárias, por isso concordei, _jurei_ , em nunca pronunciar seu nome. Nomes deixavam coisas mais reais. Ao nomear coisas, nós dávamos um início e um fim para nossos problemas, e era bem mais fácil dizer que existia uma amante do que nomeá-la de alguma forma. _Uma amante sangue-ruim_. Quando a noite ficara tão cortante? Quando as coisas ficaram tão mundanas e o mundo tão (a)normal?

Meus pés já estavam frios e cansados como aquela noite quando percebi que o sol começava a despontar atrás das casas idênticas e dos tristes prédios de tijolos. Passei as mãos pelo rosto, exausto e me sentindo devidamente idiota por passar horas e mais horas perambulando por ali quando poderia ter colocado minha vida nos eixos. Tentei rir daquela ideia, colocar tudo nos eixos, mas minha miséria não me permitiu. Nada parecia ter eixos desde que completara dezesseis anos, e mesmo agora, cinco anos depois, ainda sentia como se flutuasse sem rumo por todos os lugares, rumo a lugar nenhum. Olhei para os lados assim que me deparei em uma esquina, e percebi que, definitivamente, não sabia onde estava, o que não era novidade alguma. Continuei caminhando pela mesma rua, cada passo revelando um raio de sol novo sobre minha face, iluminando meus pecados pouco a pouco, puxando lentamente os véus que me cobriam. Uma figura triste, com um casaco pesado, sem sono e sem sonhos andava por Londres, e era eu.

Resolvi tomar meu caminho para o Ministério, chegar até lá aparatando seria simples, e se estivesse alguns minutos adiantado poderia até pensar em me dispensar mais cedo, para compensar. Olhei para baixo, avaliando o estado das minhas roupas. Havia uma pequena crosta de flocos de neve sobre elas, mas me livrei rapidamente daquilo com algumas batidinhas e estavam perfeitas novamente, visto que ignorei as partes amassadas. Pensei que gostaria de fazer aquilo comigo: dar algumas batidinhas, retirar a camada fria e estar perfeito novamente, uma criança de quinze anos pronta para roubar o mundo com seus olhos cinzentos antes que o mundo os roubasse de mim. Assim que cheguei a uma rua escura o suficiente apesar da manhã, respirei fundo, amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo firme e baixo, ergui o queixo agudo e pratiquei um sorriso irônico, o que pareceu mais com uma cicatriz fina e rosada em meu rosto, mas aparatei para o Ministério mesmo assim.

Os breves segundos até lá foram um alívio completo, silêncio total e o conforto de saber que o correto é exatamente não estar em lugar algum. No entanto, assim que senti meus pés tocarem o mármore escuro, todo aquele sentimento maravilhoso desapareceu como se alguém tivesse furado um balão com uma agulha. Bufei e deixei que minha expressão de tédio fosse o suficiente para que ninguém – por que diabos as pessoas iam trabalhar assim tão cedo, faziam tanto barulho e aparentemente acordavam com tamanho bom humor? – me incomodasse naquele dia. Obviamente, não consegui o que imaginava, e alguém, alguém que supostamente eu deveria conhecer, começou a conversar comigo como se fosse algo importante, e aquela pessoa infeliz não sabia que nada era importante depois de ter passado a noite em claro caminhando no inverno pensando em uma única pessoa. Uma única pessoa de cabelos encaracolados, pele levemente olivada e reluzente, olhos castanhos opacos como nogueiras, e que apenas de pensar nela parecia se materializar na minha frente. Estava ficando louco, alucinando. Podia jurar que ela estava ali, vestida de preto, e podia jurar que caminhava em minha direção, confiante como nunca, podia jurar que ela era real, e que ela nunca me parecera tão inacreditavelmente furiosa e bela como naquele instante em que parou na minha frente, e eu sarcasticamente levantei minha sobrancelha para aquela ilusão, o que pareceu deixá-la com mais raiva.

" _Draco."_ Uma única palavra, simples assim. Tão precisa que me atingiu como um feitiço inesperado, e só naquele instante eu percebi que ela não era uma alucinação, e cambaleei para trás como se realmente tivesse sido atingido, perdendo toda a cor que poderia existir em meu rosto já pálido. Naquele instante eu quis morrer e nunca mais voltar, porque meu nome naqueles lábios era nojento, esquisito, ela prometera nunca me chamar, embora eu não me lembrasse quando ou como ou a razão daquela promessa não cumprida. Estava atordoado, meus olhos embaçaram como na noite anterior quando eu me agarrava ao batente, a única diferença era que eu não tinha aonde me agarrar naquele momento, portanto segurei em seu pulso com força, meus dedos grosseiros se fechando contra sua pele macia, e a arrastei para bem longe dali, deixando a pessoa com quem conversava falando sozinha.

A levei comigo aos tropeços pelo salão do Ministério, que nunca me parecera tão longo, e a cada passo que dava eu sentia meu rosto queimar de ódio e o coração em meu peito pedindo para sair e voltar mais tarde, quando aquilo estivesse resolvido. Engolia em seco diversas vezes, todas as palavras que queria dizer indo e voltando até minha boca, e a verdade era que eu queria vomitá-las para nunca mais ter de vê-las ou pensá-las outra vez. Foi o caminho mais terrível da minha vida que me levou até a sala onde eu trabalhava para que a jogasse ali dentro e fechasse a porta com um tranco antes de virar-me para encará-la. Podia sentir meus olhos esbugalhados, e a raiva tomar conta do meu corpo, dos meus braços rígidos. Apontei um dedo magro para seu nariz, tomando cuidado para não me aproximar demais, para não tocá-la e ter de pedir perdão para um deus no qual não acreditava. Ouvi-me rosnar, sentindo meus dentes travarem com aquela única frase – _Qual é o seu problema?_


	4. Fruto sagrado

**FRUTO SAGRADO**

Sentia meu braço erguido tremular, e embora eu não fosse forte – sempre fora um total fracasso em quase tudo, e força física não escapava disso – minhas veias saltavam da pele em explosões azuis, verdes e roxas, traços espinhentos de um corpo que nunca vira uma rosa. Meu dedo fino, recoberto por três anéis de prata, acabava perto o suficiente daqueles olhos de mogno que eu tanto desprezava, e o calor deles... A forma como piscavam lentamente, indiferentes para todo o meu ódio... Ah, eu odiava aquelas rosas vívidas que eram seus olhos. A dor começava a consumir minhas juntas que clamavam para que eu levasse aquela mão até minha própria face em um tapa; queria deixá-la cair sobre meu rosto com um estalido seco e duro como fora escutar meu nome sair daquela boca suja. _Draco_. Eu merecia aquela dor que era viver na realidade. O ar pulsava em meus pulmões dolorosamente, fazendo com que meu peito subisse e descesse, acalorado. E ela, ela e sua imparcialidade toda, nada faziam. A forma como seu corpo mal se movia exceto pelo balançar suave dos cílios escuros e os seios indo para cima e para baixo, ritmados com uma respiração tranquila... Tudo que ela possuía me fazia contorcer em desprezo, porque era exatamente aquilo que eu não tinha. Às vezes eu rezava de noite, após pecar durante horas, pedindo para que fosse um pouco melhor. Eu não era.

\- _Me responda._ – rosnei, aproximando o máximo que podia meu dedo daquele rosto, sentindo sua pele tão próxima que poderia me queimar. Meu corpo era aprisionado por um coração que não sabia bater, estirado como um morto. Aqueles olhos eram de rosa, e os espinhos de minha pele não eram capazes de machucar a flor, impassível. Eles rasgavam tudo o que eu possuía, da alma até a vontade de não estar vivo, abrindo vincos em minha personalidade distorcida que sangrava inutilmente por ela. Quase podia sentir o gosto metálico em minha língua enquanto lutava para respirar. Me impulsionei para frente, o pescoço engrossando pelas veias que saltavam, todo o meu rosto era uma contorção de ódio e desgosto. Como ela mantinha a calma? Como conseguia me encarar com aquela frieza calculada? Qual era a fórmula daquele pecado? O que tinha dado a Deus para que ele a abençoasse daquela forma? O que antes era um dedo em riste virou uma pinça, e com força aprisionei seu rosto ao redor dos meus dedos bestiais, vendo de relance o medo passar dentro daqueles olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a eletricidade corria por minha pele quando a toquei. Então era isso. _O toque_. A mortalidade que nos consumia. Rasguei meu rosto com um sorriso, deixando nossas faces tão próximas que a qualquer deslize poderiam se encontrar, e a iminência daquele gesto explosivo fazia com que ambos os corações de pólvora desejassem ficar imóveis ao bater com força. – _Sangue-ruim_.

Sussurrar. Murmurar. O escárnio maldito em cada palavra que me acostumara a pronunciar. Eu ri com aquilo que disse, vendo-a perder o controle lentamente, roçando meus lábios nos dela ao fazê-lo. Minha boca ficou embebedada pelo veneno que escorria dela e apenas eu podia ver, segurando-a daquela forma, presa a mim, entrelaçada aos nossos segredos que certamente nos expulsariam de muitos lugares – talvez de nossas próprias consciências e do céu ao qual nunca realmente pertenceríamos – caso revelados. Senti seu corpo retesar, pernas firmes travando e a coluna que arqueou tão minimamente para mim. Mãos de dedos finos segurando-se nas beiradas da mesa, e olhos... olhos castanhos que me queimaram como o próprio inferno. – _Sangue ruim._ – repeti com mais ódio do que antes, arrastando as palavras por minha boca e sentindo-as arranhar minha garganta, abrindo espaço entre suas coxas e colocando-me ali, sem romper o contato visual, segurando seu rosto com tanta força que eu mesmo sentia a dor espalhar por minha mão. Se ela era o inferno, eu queria governá-lo, mantê-lo sobre meu poder, entre minhas mãos de aço e meu coração de vidro que ela mesma estilhaçara anos atrás para que eu nunca pudesse amá-la.

Não sentia qualquer resistência de sua parte, a forma como me olhava era mortal; eu tinha vontade de rir porque estava ali e estava louco, e tudo o que eu via era ela, mas se forçasse muito bem minha visão conseguiria ver todas as correntes que me prendiam àquele corpo que ela carregava por aí. O mundo atrás da minha porta não ousava fazer barulho enquanto escorria meus dedos até seu pescoço, desvencilhando-me dos cachos rebeldes, apertando-o com uma força desnecessária. Nenhum ruído. Nenhuma palavra. Apenas olhos. Olhos que me matavam sem precisar fazer nada senão existir. Apoiei a mão antes inutilizada sobre sua coxa direita, sentindo cada parte de mim que se encostava a ela, mesmo por cima das roupas negras, incendiar. Estava de luto por nossa situação degradante? Provavelmente, pois ela não fazia nada sem pensar antes, e eu me deixava levar pela mão que já encontrava espaço em sua cintura, puxando-a mais para mim, suas pernas contornando-me o corpo e me enquadrando naquela moldura cheia de pregos e farpas, corroída pela ferrugem e pelo descaso de duas almas quaisquer. Toda a força que eu aplicava sobre seu corpo era fruto do ódio que sentia por ela, por fazer aquilo comigo todas as vezes, me impedir de tê-la por completo, cobrindo-me com aquela indiferença fria. _Eu a odiava tanto_. Puxei-a com mais força, e a escutei resmungar quando nossos quadris angulosos se chocaram, trazendo uma onda de dor e alívio para mim. _Existíamos_.

\- _Sangue ruim._ – porque eu me recusava a dizer seu nome, recusava-me a chamá-la, e se assim tivesse feito uma única vez fora simplesmente porque eu desejava gritar para que ela sentisse qualquer coisa senão total desprezo, para que sentíssemos algo. _Alguma. Coisa_. Eu não sentia nada. A carne sob meus dedos era quente e macia, mas o tesão não era suficiente. Os quadris que se roçavam eram tentadores, e não me lembravam de nada senão a morte de cada segundo. Colocando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, um pescoço fino e aveludado que cheirava às rosas que eu não poderia nunca encostar, grunhi como uma besta – que era o que eu realmente me tornara – beijando-lhe a cútis para que aquele gosto envenenado me entorpecesse, na esperança... Na esperança de que algo fosse mais do que aquele calor, mas não era. Ergui meu rosto lentamente até que encontrasse seus olhos outra vez, pétalas decadentes caindo com descaso, e eu sabia que minhas pupilas negras eram maiores do que o mundo de vidro que as envolviam, o que não me impediu de roucamente pronunciar, numa indiferença que poderia muito bem pertencê-la – _Eu não te amo._


	5. A mordida envenenada

**A MORDIDA ENVENENADA**

Ele estava próximo e eu não fazia nada para que não estivesse. Podia senti-lo tão, mas tão perto que doía, como a mão que retesa antes de encontrar o fogo ardente. Ele não era fogo, nunca fora. Entre nós, sempre fui eu quem queimei e engoli o mundo com minhas labaredas descontroladas, mas ele era pior. Ele era gelo. Gelo que queima, arde e cura, gelo translúcido e duro que não permite o alívio sem também gerar dor. Abriu minhas pernas e eu deixei que se alojasse entre elas, angustiante tortura que era ter seu corpo e não ter nada além disso, mesmo que o corpo dele fosse, de fato, tudo.

A mão de dedos longos, muitos deles cobertos por anéis tão caros que custariam minha vida, apertava meu rosto e eu já sentia meus dentes cortarem as bochechas, podia ver as marcas roxas que aquelas digitais deixariam em minha pele e eu não podia fazer nada, não queria fazer nada, porque ele me deixava viva. Eu só vivia quando o derretia de súbito, quando queimava sem alarde e sem antes perceber... Sem antes perceber seu lábios já roçavam os meus e eu o queria novamente porque sentir dor era melhor do que não sentir nada. _Sangue-ruim_. Dor. Poderia ter levado um tapa que seria melhor do que ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. O pior eram as memórias que aquelas palavras invocavam, seu rosto retesado de dor enquanto me via chorar sozinha no chão. Não me desvencilhei, poderia dizer que foi por medo – o mesmo medo que correu meus olhos quando ele chegou tão perto –, mas a verdade é que não me desvencilhei porque não tinha para onde ir. Mesmo se abrisse a porta e saísse dali, ele não sairia de mim, voltaríamos para a mesma posição degradante de sempre, voltaríamos a pecar e pedir perdão outras e outras vezes. Éramos, certamente, ridículos.

 _Sangue-ruim_. Ele repetiu e suas mãos tentavam não me tocar, mas falhavam, encontravam espaço na pele de minhas coxas arrepiadas, tomavam lugar no meu pescoço que miseravelmente eu lhe entregava para que tocasse, e tocasse, e tocasse quantas vezes quisesse. Não dizia nada, não poderia dizer que o queria porque isso seria a sentença final de minha miséria. _Queria dizer que o amava_. Não, não o amava. Ao menos não quando me tocava daquela forma, não quando invadia meu espaço, minha mente, quando se alojava em meus pensamentos e me fazia esquecer de tudo que era ou deixava de ser. Naqueles momentos eu o odiava e queria que sua vida fosse nada mais do que insignificante. Eu o amava quando não estava perto, quando o via de longe, mais bonito cada vez que meus olhos o encontravam, quando tirava, distraído, um longo fio de prata da tez macia, quando brincava com as mangas de suas vestes sem notar o que fazia, quando tamborilava os dedos – que ainda comprimiam minha face violentamente e eu não ligava, porque me lembrava dos motivos pelos quais o amava – sobre os lábios finos e rosados. Eu o amava quando ele não sabia que podia ser amado.

 _Sangue-ruim_ pela terceira vez, e eu ainda me recusava a respondê-lo, prendendo-o contra meu corpo com minhas pernas longas. Seja meu e de mais ninguém que eu prometo te amar mesmo quando não merecer. O que eu estava fazendo? Não tinha respostas, não tinha perguntas, tinha apenas o vazio que me consumia pouco a pouco desde que o mundo ruíra aos meus pés e eu me vira consolada em seus braços dentro daquelas ruínas. Eu acordava, trabalhava, sorria, ia ao seu encontro, morria e fazia tudo outra vez. Era uma boneca vazia em um escritório escuro e bem mobiliado, sentindo a madeira de uma mesa cara em minhas palmas, me agarrando às beiradas de qualquer coisa que me prendesse ao chão. Minhas unhas estavam tão firmes naquelas beiradas que poderiam quebrá-las ao meio e fazer companhia para meu coração.

O olhava nos olhos não por opção, mas por obrigação, mexer o rosto doeria e ele não permitiria que eu o fizesse, o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber. Seus lábios deixaram de torturar os meus e decidiram torturar a pele do meu pescoço, eu estaria enlouquecendo ou morrendo, talvez os dois, porque eu queria ficar ali para sempre. Olhos consumidos por um desejo tão louco e por uma emoção tão descontrolada, e eu... Eu mal sabia o olhar quando estava sendo olhada, não conseguia lhe dizer muito com meus olhos porque nunca lhe dissera nada. _Mentira_. Uma vez, uma única vez lhe dissera palavras das quais me arrependia até aquele momento, lhe dissera, lhe dissera que...

 _Eu não te amo._

Se a alma pudesse quebrar, a minha estava quebrando naquele exato instante. Quebrando seria bondade, escutei a desgraçada estilhaçar em milhões de pedacinhos e cair no meu colo ao mesmo tempo em que ele, feliz com sua crueldade, soltava meu rosto e se desvencilhava das minhas pernas, deixando-me sozinha. Consegui vê-lo virar de costas, passar os dedos pelo cabelo longo, caminhar um pouco por aquela sala grande e ao mesmo tempo claustrofóbica para dois corações tão enormes que se engoliam, mesquinhos. Via tudo isso, mas a cena era diferente, ao mesmo tempo. De repente era mais baixo, um pouco mais novo, tinha cabelos ruivos, curtos, ombros largos e pele cheia de sardas. E eu? Eu continuava a mesma, sentada sobre uma mesa, lutando para jogar ar dentro dos pulmões, olhos arregalados em uma batalha para não deixar uma única lágrima que fosse escapar, minha alma, ou o que restava dela, soluçando em meu peito. Gritei para mim mesma que aquilo não aconteceria de novo, mas já estava acontecendo. Engoli em seco, fechando as pernas lentamente e colocando ambas as mãos em meu colo. Estavam frias e eu sequer havia o tocado para que assim estivessem. Algo em mim tinha apagado.

– _Nunca pedi que amasse._ – O autocontrole me fugia, e a respiração que eu mantive calma durante todo aquele tempo não era absolutamente nada comparada ao meu descompasso enquanto meu peito chiava, esperando o momento certo para explodir. Eu poderia começar a contar os segundos, se quisesse. Nada parecia tão horrível quanto o som do silêncio quebrando meu corpo. _Dissera-lhe que não devia me amar, que eu nunca o amaria_. Senti o mundo inteiro rir, porque ele cumprira a promessa. Ele cumprira e agora eu estava ali, me segurando naquela mesa para não cair no vazio da minha mente, relutando contra todos os sentimentos, afogada nas certas incertezas de que fazer aquele pedido fora o maior erro da minha vida, porque agora ele estava de costas me impedindo de ver seus olhos, estava perto com a pele nevada e não podia tocá-la, as veias pulsavam em todo aquele corpo do qual eu mesma me privara, um traço negro e curvo escapando de sua manga. Ah! Se aquilo não era o inferno eu não saberia mais o que poderia ser. Estava condenada a queimar eternamente.

Tentei me levantar, colocando os pés no chão. Cambaleei, minhas pernas se recusando a aguentar o peso do meu corpo moribundo, logo me colocando firme outra vez, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa e com a outra sentindo a temperatura de minha testa. Eu fervia, certamente meu rosto estava vermelho, e meu coração... Meu coração batia muito forte para que eu me importasse com qualquer coisa. De pé. Eu estava de pé, desafiando todas as leis que poderiam existir. Sobrevivia a mais um dia, aparentemente. Sobrevivia às lágrimas que queriam cair e eu não permitia.

De alguma forma, ele pareceu notar meu descompasso e ousou virar seu rosto para mim, cada detalhe retirava um pouco mais do oxigênio que me restava. De onde me encontrava, conseguia ver a luz âmbar das velas iluminar suas bochechas angulosas, criando vincos e sombras profundas, fazendo com que aqueles olhos de vidro, repleto de rachaduras, brilhassem para mim. Sua pele alva deixava transparecer as veias e as olheiras arroxeadas, deixavam sua boca cor de rosa saltar para frente, trêmula. Não sei se a vi, realmente, pois não teria realmente acreditado tê-la visto não fosse à luz. Não teria visto aquela única lágrima rasgar seu rosto não fosse a luz trêmula que o envolvia. Achei que ele pudesse ser um anjo se despedindo do céu.

Senti, naquele instante, minha alma se desgarrar do corpo e me jogar para frente, para ele. Os poucos metros que nos separavam de repente não existiam mais, e eu senti meu corpo queimar como se estivesse em um prédio em chamas, agarrando-me aos seus braços imóveis e enterrando o rosto em seu peito duro como aço. Eu mesma forjara aquele peito, e me arrependia tanto das queimaduras em minhas palmas... Fechei as mãos em punho sobre seu terno, amassando-o sem a menor cerimônia, não me importando com nossas meticulosas regras de etiqueta. Quem precisava dobrar roupas? Quem precisava de criados mudos? Se Deus não dobrava suas vestes, por que precisávamos nós? Enquanto o segurava, pernas bambas e o coração suspenso em um eterno momento de desespero, meus dedos beliscavam sua pele por baixo da roupa com seu maior esforço para não me deixar cair no chão. Estava pendurada no infinito de um amor não dito – _Não chore._ – eu implorei, firmada naquele corpo que antes me esmagava contra minha própria consciência, um tanto estúpida e surpresa com minha voz trêmula e rouca. – _Por favor, por favor, não chore._ – era um pedido estúpido, visto que, com o rosto imerso em seu peito, sentia que eu mesma chorava, deixando que um ou outro soluço torto emergisse das profundezas da minha garganta, quebrando mais promessas que havia feito. Não acreditava mais que elas valiam alguma coisa. E o pedido era mais estúpido ainda por saber que eu mesma tinha pedido para que não me amasse na primeira vez em que pequei por seus lábios. Precisava mesmo pedir perdão por tê-lo feito? _Deus?_ Deus ainda me escutava? Ainda existia?

Minhas bochechas doloridas por causa de seu toque estavam pressionadas contra o tecido sedoso de sua gravata, e seu cheiro era um entorpecente que ao mesmo tempo me cegava e adormecia, deixando-me letárgica como suas palavras de algumas horas antes. Meu nome. Como um único nome causara tudo aquilo? Por que ele não o dizia de novo? O lugar onde me alojara, dentro daquela prisão imensa, seu corpo, ficava cada vez mais quente e úmido, e aos poucos eu mal conseguia diferenciar o que era minha face e o que lhe pertencia, talvez porque eu era dele por completo. Ridículo. Sim, ridículo, mas necessário. Eu precisava de alguém na vida, e esse alguém era ele, rígido e indiferente à minha súplica, mas que não me empurrara para longe, como eu esperava que fizesse. Só aquilo já era um alívio, saber que ele... Que eu... Que... _Nós?_

Os braços magros envolveram meu corpo tão subitamente que engasguei com minhas lágrimas, arregalando os olhos vermelhos, ardidos e inchados, erguendo-os para ele, cheia de medo. Fechou-me contra seu corpo, deixou que eu ficasse ali dentro e o observasse, seu terno de alta costura ameaçando rasgar com a pressão que fazia sobre eles. Se nossa pele não havia rasgado até aquele instante, provavelmente nada o faria. Aquele gesto me dera um único traço de esperança. Talvez, apenas talvez, ainda existisse algo para ser salvo. _Nós._ Dentro daqueles braços, naquele momento, eu não senti que ele queria meu corpo, meus carinhos. Era a primeira vez em todos aqueles meses que sentia alguma coisa de seu toque, que ele era mais do que meramente carne. Havia algo ali, uma única faísca que trouxe mais lágrimas à minha face. Apertei-me contra seu peito, escutando o coração acelerado dele e suas batidas que ribombavam em minhas veias elétricas. Seus olhos não eram nada senão pupilas e lágrimas, ambas tão quentes que poderiam competir comigo, se quisessem. Desde quando ele era sol e eu era lua? Desde quando seu calor poderia me queimar? Suas lágrimas caiam em meu rosto rubro, fervente, se misturando às minhas num curso fatídico até às curvas do meu pescoço, sumindo na gola de meu vestido. _Não chore..._ Ele ergueu um braço e retirou mechas escuras e encaracoladas das minhas bochechas úmidas, traçando caminhos delicados pelo meu rosto, sentindo-o como se jamais o tivesse feito ou o visto na vida. Eu sentia como se, sinceramente, o visse pela primeira vez. Nunca antes tinha me encostado assim, e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Naquele momento, encontrei a coragem estúpida para dizer algo, temendo por todos os meus pecados. Apertei-o com mais intensidade do que antes, querendo-o mais do que nunca, se é que isso era possível. Queria retirar tudo o que já havia dito, e até não dito antes – _Me perdoe pelo que eu disse, eu te perdoo pelo que não falou. Por favor, por favor... Se me perdoar... Se me perdoar, eu prometo que te amo._


	6. A fuga do Éden

**A FUGA DO ÉDEN**

 _Eu havia mentido._

Eu havia mentido e o peso daquela mentira era como chumbo correndo em minhas veias. Ao soltar sua pele, me tornei distante, caminhando por uma sala infinita até uma saída inalcançável apenas para sentir o frio me envolver subitamente, retesando-me por completo. No instante em que deixara aquelas quatro palavras saírem de minha boca áspera, soube que estava mentindo, e aquela mentira, ou a constatação de que era uma mentira quando durante tanto tempo eu tentara me convencer de que não, quebrou meu mundo como uma pedra estilhaçando uma vidraça: eu consegui escutar meus cacos caindo no chão ao redor dos meus pés. Se me movesse para qualquer direção, pisaria no vidro e cortaria minha pele com as pontas afiadas daquelas palavras. Estava preso entre os estilhaços de um amor.

E o pior de tudo era que não sabia quando aquela mentira deixara de ser mentira, ou pior: se algum dia já tivera sido uma, de fato. Tentei recuperar em minha memória um único momento, alguma coisa na qual fosse possível me agarrar, mas eu não encontrava, por mais que tentasse. Não existia nada senão o ódio, que não era solitário, era o ódio de não tê-la, o ódio de não senti-la, de perdê-la, de temer sua morte, de não compartilhar seu júbilo, de invejá-la, vê-la esmaecer entre minhas mãos de ferro que agora... Que agora tremiam enquanto passavam pelo meu cabelo longo, repuxando-o até o limite das raízes albinas, porque elas pesavam toneladas, mas eram incapazes de fazer qualquer estrago a ela, tão atônitas como estavam com os pensamentos que rodopiavam com tanta força em minha mente, me deixando tonto. Minha visão embaçou e eu pedi, implorei, para que morresse, mas não chorasse. Eu não poderia viver em um mundo onde eu a amava. Não, não, isso era inconcebível, não era sequer plausível, eu não sabia o gosto daquelas palavras, não sabia como torná-las reais, mas eu sabia o gosto de sua pele, o gosto de desejar seu sorriso, de pedir por seu beijo, de pedir por seu nome... _Hermione_. O nome-feitiço que me escapara algumas horas atrás agora me atingia outra vez, mais doloroso do que nunca, fazendo meu coração apertar e se contorcer em diversos nós: eu a amava e não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para que isso não fosse verdade.

Estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que não a ouvi, não percebi que ela falava qualquer coisa e assim era até melhor, porque eu não sabia se seria capaz de ouvir sua voz sem querer tomá-la para mim, mesmo não sendo digno. Eu não era digno de porra nenhuma, de qualquer forma. Mesmo sem escutá-la, senti em minha pele o momento no qual se moveu, e fui obrigado a me virar para vê-la. _Céus, ela era tão bonita quanto na primeira vez em que notara sua beleza pueril_. Estava uma bagunça com seus cachos emaranhados, bochechas coradas, olhos... Por que seus olhos estavam tristes? Não, não era para ficarem tristes. Sexo casual. Relacionamento trivial. Fracassamos em algo tão simples. Eu a olhava tentando ficar de pé e percebia que seria impossível: éramos miseráveis um pelo outro, não conseguíamos sequer caminhar sem saber que, ao final de nossos passos, nos encontraríamos. _Eu corri até ela por um castelo vazio e encontrei seus olhos como dois faróis, mas continuei à deriva._ Sentia um aperto na garganta, uma mão fria e maciça que me deixava louco, parecia querer que eu gritasse, e só assim aliviasse o que passava no meu corpo: _Por que não permite que eu te ame?!_ Eu queria gritar em sua cara, perto o suficiente para sentir seu corpo, observar sua reação ardente enquanto o fogo nos consumia, mas eu não podia, ela nunca deixava que eu ficasse tão próximo assim senão para gritar de prazer e fazê-la gritar de volta. Tentava me segurar nas ondas de seus cabelos, mas estava me afogando lentamente, como sempre. Ela estava tão perto, e eu, tão longe.

Uma única lágrima. Uma única lágrima quente. Uma única lágrima quente ousou escapar dos meus olhos e quebrar o que restava de mim. Eu era apenas rachaduras e sombras no momento em que ruí por completo. _Por favor, me segure_.

Como se ela pudesse me escutar, e eu até mesmo me questionei se havia falado aquilo em voz alta, seu corpo magro e pequenino lançou-se sobre o meu, pegando-me despreparado para aquele gesto. Dentro de seus olhos havia um desespero tão absoluto e sem restrições que eu não me importei de tê-la pressionando todos os meus caquinhos no devido lugar. Merda, aquilo doía tanto. Doía tanto seu corpo contra o meu, suas mãos pequenas puxando minha blusa, seu rosto frágil e sempre tão decidido pressionado contra meu peito. Doía tanto que eu não consegui segurar as lágrimas que caíam pelo meu rosto, malditas lágrimas salgadas, ainda mais quando ela me pediu que não chorasse. Ninguém nunca se importara com meu choro, então eu sempre o engolia pesadamente. Será que ela não entendia que eu chorava por ela? Que o motivo daquelas lágrimas estúpidas era justamente não tê-la e querê-la há anos, remoendo um fracasso de tempos atrás? Seus braços ficaram mais fortes contra meu corpo, e talvez naquele momento de angústia eu tenha me sentido nojento por abraçá-la, saber que ela era uma sangue-ruim e estava me tocando daquela forma, saber que eu era um sangue-puro e que meu sangue não valia nada. Afastei aquele pensamento de mim o mais rápido que podia, porque eu não queria ser culpado por mais nada, queria apenas que ela continuasse me mantendo inteiro, como deveria ter sido desde o início.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, esqueci de todos os meus preconceitos, preceitos e de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela, ela e aquele instante que durava milênios mas poderia me escapar se não o agarrasse com força, envolvi meus braços em seu corpo magro e a escutei soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. _Não se preocupe porque eu estou aqui e prometo que se você for embora eu irei junto, dessa vez_. Naquele momento, senti que recolhia todos os seus pedaços e colocava-os, um a um, com uma paciência infinita, dentro do meu peito. _Eu a amava_. A amava e meu coração parecia satisfeito por, finalmente, ser escutado. Meu corpo inteiro e minha mente estavam em choque, eletrizados por aquele contato tão inovador: o magnetismo de nossos corpos opostos me impedia de afastar-me um único centímetro que fosse. Quis rir: eu a amava? As lágrimas que caiam dos meus olhos cinzentos para sua face rosada pareciam o céu londrino, chorando, chorando e chorando até que as ruas da cidade – suas bochechas lisas e ternas – fossem inundadas com minha dor. Eu não queria sentir mais nada senão seu corpo contra o meu. _Será que eu a amaria tanto se não tivesse a odiado por tanto tempo?_

Apertei-a contra meu peito, sentindo seus cachos roçaram meu pescoço e havia algo de maravilhoso naquilo, em seus fios castanhos se enrolando na minha pele tão delicadamente. Onde estava a dor? O pecado? Onde estavam as coisas nas quais eu me agarrava para não ser consumido pelo meu Deus vingador? Não existiam mais. Tudo o que existia era a imensidão do corpo dela ao meu, quente, macio, suave. Ela era tudo o que eu sempre quisera ter e ser. Apoiei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça, aproveitando daquela posição para reparar em detalhes que normalmente não repararia: seus braços me envolviam a cintura sem puxar, sem arranhar, mas com tamanha força que eu rasgaria ao meio se me soltassem. Passei uma das mãos por suas costas, sentido a textura de seu vestido e da pele por baixo dele, e naquele silêncio entre nossas almas consegui escutá-la suspirar, assustada: a novidade de um toque cálido a pegara desprevenida, e a mim também. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando percebi que era capaz de tocá-la sem fazer com que ambos sentíssemos dor.

Suas palavras foram o rompante que faltava para que eu não tivesse mais o controle de nada. Meu coração abrandou no peito, e agora batia com a rapidez das asas de um colibri, repousando suavemente em seus seios macios de flor, sem se importar com meus espinhos. Será que seu amor dependia, realmente, apenas do meu perdão? Eu devia perdoá-la pelo quê? Aparentemente todo o ódio que eu lhe direcionava tinha sumido com uma rapidez absurda, e eu ainda tentava entender como ou quando. Não sabia se tinha sido no momento em que seu nome sagrado tocara meus lábios ou quando eu a vi pela primeira vez depois de sete meses, ou doze anos, como fosse melhor para motivo de conta. A perspectiva não importava. Eu tinha deixado aquele nome escapar de meus lábios na esperança de que ela o agarrasse e trouxesse de volta para mim.

Com a inocência de uma criança, deixei que meus dedos percorressem o tecido de seu vestido, brincassem com a curva de sua cintura e com as dobraduras daquela única peça de roupa. Ela era tão pequena e quente que poderia ser confundida com uma boneca de pano, aconchegada em meus braços desengonçados. Temeroso, subi minha mão de dedos longos até seus cachos, e soltei um leve riso ao colocá-los entre os dedos: ela estremeceu ao saber que eu sabia rir. Seus fios de chocolate tinham a textura mais magnífica que eu já ousara tocar, talvez perdessem apenas para a sua pele que eu... eu teria coragem de... Toquei seu pescoço e achei que não era digno de tocá-la mais nunca, porque ela era divina. Eu a descobria com o medo e a vontade de um infante, querendo saber de tudo, mas com medo de quebrar qualquer borda, danificar qualquer textura, perder qualquer detalhe que remetesse ao seu corpo. Um choque passou pelos meus braços à medida que senti sua pele aquecida e arrepiada passar aquele calor para a ponta dos meus dedos. Meu rosto corou de vergonha: eu era um menino que mal sabia o que era um beijo. E, falando em beijo...

Usei daquela mão que tocava seu pescoço para afastar seu rosto, e como não podia vê-la direito joguei delicadamente seus cachos para o lado, pronto para ver aqueles olhos de nogueira. Meu coração acelerou: cheios de lágrimas que eu recolhi com uma das mãos, aqueles olhos me diziam que eu podia amá-la sem pedir permissão, eu podia amá-la e eu podia tê-la, e eu podia tantas coisas... Mas, antes de poder, eu devia fazer algo enquanto ainda podia encarar aqueles olhos, e fiz o que era mais certo, algo que não fazia há muito tempo – _Me perdoe, Hermione._ – seu nome fez cócegas em meus lábios e trouxe calafrios ao meu pescoço: antes me parecia um pecado pronunciá-lo, mas agora era meu pedido de remissão, e eu não sabia como já pudera sentir nojo daquele nome sagrado. Senti meu peito preencher-se com o calor de seu nome, nome o qual eu negara algumas horas antes, que passara por minha cabeça durante uma noite inteira e ficara tanto tempo soterrado em uma confusão de sentimentos que até naquele momento eu tentava compreender. Não me lembrava de já ter pedido perdão para alguém além de meus pais, e isso fora há muito tempo. Deixei que as lágrimas continuassem a cair dos meus olhos porque estava cansado de ser seco e frio como um deserto, e por conta disso um soluço rasgou minha alma, mas não me importei. Era a primeira vez em anos que eu falava alguma coisa que não me trazia ânsia de vômito – _Me perdoe por tudo o que fiz, e eu te perdoo por tudo, também._ – deixei que meu polegar escorregasse por suas bochechas redondas, contornando sua face tão delicada, e me perguntei por que nunca tinha visto como seus lábios eram lindos ou como seus cílios pareciam emoldurar seu rosto. Estava tão perdido tentando encontrar o sentido de tudo que me esquecera de que amar não fazia sentido algum. Lhe entreguei um sorriso – não sabia que era capaz de sorrir, ainda mais duas vezes no mesmo dia –, a única coisa que tinha além do meu coração, que já era dela. – _Hermione, eu..._ – sussurrei, envergonhado, minhas mãos tremendo ao encontro de sua pele. Fiquei feliz por pronunciar seu nome de novo, mas não admitiria isso jamais. Não acreditava que tinha sido tão estúpido durante todos aqueles anos, em especial nos fatídicos últimos sete meses. Ela me calou com os gestos, soltando uma das mãos que se agarravam com tanta firmeza em minhas vestes e colocando-a sobre meu peito: meu coração pediu para sair e encontrar-se nas mãos dela, por pouco não o fazendo. Coração idiota. Engoli em seco, sabendo o que queria, mas sem coragem de pedir, sem coragem de fazer: eu era um homem de 26 anos, merda, mas estava com medo de ser negado, ser deixado de lado como havia sido deixado durante todos aqueles anos por ela e por todos os outros. Foi ignorando Deus que pedi, implorei, com a voz embargada de um desejo infantil – _Posso te beijar?_

Se eu não havia morrido até então, não morreria jamais. Ou talvez morreria por escutá-la rir, incrédula, seu rosto iluminado com um sorriso enquanto assentia, cachos enormes roçando-lhe a face e se perdendo no emaranhado de nossos peitos juntos. Poderia escutá-la rindo durante anos, e provavelmente não me cansaria nunca, outra coisa que eu não aceitaria dizer em voz alta: já fora muito trabalhoso pronunciar seu nome. Segurei a lateral de seu rosto, e me perguntei como era mesmo que se beijava alguém. Era sem sentir as pernas? Sem aguentar o coração batendo no peito? Sem saber a razão de ter mãos tão frias e olhos tão abertos? _Você vai me ensinar a te amar da forma que merece que eu te ame?_ Inocentemente me inclinei para ela, até chegar perto o suficiente para que nossos narizes roçassem um no outro e eu sentisse que sua respiração era minha, também, me perguntando se eu não respirava apenas porque ela existia. Não me lembrava de jamais ter tremido tanto em toda minha vida, mas, mesmo incontrolável, sucumbi ao desejo pueril de tocá-la ainda mais, chegando mais perto para encontrar sua boca na minha, e o mundo inteiro veio junto.

Um arrepio incontrolável percorreu meu corpo ao toque de seus lábios nos meus, e a delicadeza daquele gesto me lembrou de que era a segunda vez que a beijava, era a segunda vez que ela era, plenamente, minha, e eu era dela, dessa vez. Queria esquecer todas as noites frias dos últimos sete meses, esquecer a solidão arrasadora dos últimos doze anos e me lembrar apenas daquele beijo que lhe roubara nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts quando ainda tinha um pássaro no lugar do coração e pensava que podia voar longe. Eu conseguia escutá-lo bater asas de volta ao meu peito, rodopiando pelo meu estômago, fazendo cócegas em meus dedos e tomando seu lugar onde antes havia apenas uma gaiola vazia. Era a segunda vez que a beijava porque todas as outras não me fizeram sentir daquele jeito, como se eu pudesse transcender à pele e ir até o céu zombar de Deus por tê-la, finalmente. Apertei o braço que lhe envolvia a cintura e escutei seu murmurar suave escapar dos nossos lábios juntos. Tudo parecia ter congelado para observar aquela cena invisível de duas almas perdidas se reencontrando em um beijo.

 _\- Hermione... –_ sussurrei ainda inebriado com o sabor de seu nome, de olhos fechados e com a testa apoiada na sua, o rosto quente e úmido pelas lágrimas pronto para perguntar a coisa mais ridícula que eu já perguntara na vida – _Eu posso te amar?_

Não sei se ela me respondeu com os lábios, com a voz embargada, com os olhos brilhantes ou com seu corpo diminuto, mas sua resposta foi "sim". E, naquele instante, fui absolvido de todos os meus pecados.


	7. Das trevas, fez-se luz - FLASHBACK

**DAS TREVAS FEZ-SE LUZ**

 _ **Hogwarts, Baile de Inverno do Torneio Tribruxo**_

 _\- Granger! Granger! Granger, não finja que não está me escutando! –_ Os passos dela pararam por um instante, deixando o corredor mal iluminado sem qualquer ruído senão a respiração ofegante do menino que a seguira pelo salão a fora aos tropeços. A garota pensou em continuar de costas, não dar a ele o gosto de sua expressão tristonha, mas não se conteve: virou-se com uma determinação surgida de algum lugar nas profundezas de seu ser, e encontrou a sua frente um Draco Malfoy arfando, deixando uma nuvem de ar quente, proveniente de sua respiração entrecortada, ao seu redor.

\- _Malfoy, eu não quero sua presença, se não notou._ – disse ela, arrebitando o nariz redondo e vermelho para dirigir-se ao loiro, que riu, perplexo com a atitude alheia. Aquele riso fino não a abalou minimamente, e ela continuou firme em sua posição, cruzando os braços defronte o corpo como se para mostrar que ele não a incomodava, mesmo que isso fosse uma mentira deslavada. Havia algo na presença daquele menino que arrepiava os pelos de sua nuca, e não de um jeito bom.

\- _Acha que ligo para o que pensa, Granger?_ – respondeu ele com escárnio, aproximando-se pouco a pouco. A luz das janelas indo e vindo sobre seu corpo coberto de preto fazia com que ele parecesse uma miragem banhada de azul, o que fez Hermione se contorcer no lugar: era esquisito vê-lo sumir nas sombras e retornar de repente, angelical. O garoto ainda recuperava-se da corrida sem sentido: não fazia ideia da razão de ter seguido a sangue-ruim até ali, mas, como Pansy deixara de ser interessante, resolvera ir até lá quando notou a deixa. E ali, tão perto da morena, foi quando percebeu a contragosto o tanto que ela estava linda. Seus cabelos caiam em cachos perfeitos ao redor de seu rosto, terminando no colo desnudo e brilhante, a visão daquele decote trazendo-lhe uma sensação esquisita. Rapidamente ergueu os olhos para a face da menina, tentando desviar a própria atenção, mas foi nocauteado pela visão de seus lábios rosados e projetados para frente em um bico. Tentou mais uma vez, escapando do descompasso em seu peito, e tudo o que conseguiu foi ficar preso dentro de olhos cor de mel e no formato de perfeitas amêndoas, um tanto avermelhados por conta do choro recente. Ele franziu os lábios, incomodado com aquela situação toda - _Pare de chorar, Granger, vão achar que você é estúpida por derramar lágrimas por aquele inútil._

Suas mãos teriam se projetado para frente e secado aquela face delicada, não tivesse a morena tomado a atitude antes, tirando os traços negros do rosto para revelar bochechas coradas pelo frio e pelo esforço de ter seu coração arrancado do corpo, mesmo que apenas uma parte bem pequena dele. Ele a agradeceu mentalmente por privá-lo de parecer um idiota: onde estava com a cabeça para querer tocá-la? A prova de que ela estava mal, muito mal, era que não o xingara por chamar o amigo dela de "inútil". Draco não compreendia como ela podia sequer cogitar gostar daquele ignóbil com cabeça de cenoura, mas aquele era um assunto no qual não entraria. Não queria entender o que os trouxas tinham na cabeça quando se tratava daquele aspecto ou de qualquer outro. Mas ali estava ele, de qualquer forma. Ele estava ali simplesmente por estar, parado a frente da menina com as mãos no bolso das vestes caras, observando-a com um interesse sutil, percorrendo sua silhueta pouco a pouco com os olhos cinzentos. A manga de seu vestido azul estava torta. Inconscientemente ele levou seus dedos até o ombro alheio, mas foi prontamente impedido de fazer qualquer coisa por um tapa certeiro no dorso de sua mão.

 _\- Mas que infernos..._ – começou, retesando a mão para si e a olhando de forma inquisitiva. Quem ela pensava que era para tocá-lo e, ainda por cima, com violência? Ah, se o pai dele ficasse sabendo... Se o pai dele ficasse sabendo que tinha corrido atrás de uma sangue-ruim sem motivo aparente e tentado encostar em sua pele, primeiramente, ele estaria morto. Sentiu o peso de seu ego e seu preconceito descer por sua garganta amargamente. Ele tinha de se controlar.

 _\- Não preciso de sua ajuda para nada, Malfoy. Que isso fique bem claro._ – rosnou Hermione com seus olhos faiscando para o menino, ela própria puxando a manga de seu vestido para cima e cobrindo o ombro desnudo. Seus seios subiam e desciam com a rapidez da respiração, e ela não conseguia fazer nada para entender aquela cena esquisita na qual Draco Malfoy estava estático a sua frente após segui-la do salão; não ter uma resposta para aquela situação começava a importuná-la imensamente, de forma que colocou as mãos nos quadris e perguntou, olhando-o de baixo, tentando compensar os centímetros que ele a ultrapassava, mesmo sendo mais novo do que ela - _Então, mal lhe pergunte, mas a que devo sua honrosa presença?_

Draco abriu a boca, mas nada saiu dela. Como aquela criatura ousava lhe dirigir a palavra daquela forma? Sua face estava contorcida em desgosto, embora algo tenha se agitado em seu corpo quando ela lhe olhou nos olhos, adentrando a imensidão cinzenta que o rodeava. Não estava acostumado a ninguém lhe olhando diretamente, e o gesto o pegou desprevenido, tal qual a pergunta que não fazia ideia de como responder, optando então por deixar seu ego tomar o controle. – _Você devia parar de me questionar isso e simplesmente aproveitar o fato de eu estar tolerando sua presença ao meu lado, Granger._ – a menina bufou, revirando seus olhos, gesto impensado que fez com que as pernas de Draco bambeassem ao mesmo tempo em que se enchia de ódio por ela, aparentemente, não levá-lo a sério. Como ela podia... Quem ela pensava que era... Só porque tinha cabelos bonitos? Só porque tinha olhos divinos? Só porque quando ela passava ele se esquecia de quem era e onde estava? Era só por isso que aquela sangue-ruim achava que podia tratá-lo daquela forma?

\- _Claro. Estou adorando ter você ao meu lado como eu adoraria ser engolida por um hipogrifo. Creio que a sensação deve ser deveras semelhante, Malfoy, mas vale dizer que o hipogrifo seria mais suportável._ – de seus lábios saiu um sorriso sarcástico que abalou as estruturas emocionais do loiro, e serviu para dar à Hermione uma dose de força que não tinha até alguns segundos. Saíra daquele salão arrasada, pensando o pior e sabendo que tudo o que sentia pelo Weasley não era correspondido. E, como se não bastasse sua desolação, tinha sido seguida por aquele traste que lhe exigia alguma dose de respeito. Para ela, era demais. Para Draco, no entanto, a noite parecia estar apenas começando, e a julgar pelo seu rosto vermelho, não acabaria muito bem.

A verdade era que, mesmo a presença de Hermione sendo detestável, ele vinha reparando na menina ultimamente, e fora impelido por sua curiosidade que a seguira até ali. A inteligência, perspicácia e audácia daquela garota o desconcertavam de um modo intrigante que seu coração juvenil desconhecia. Seus olhos faiscando para ele eram a prova de que ela não o temia minimamente, e isso o deixava desconcertado com o mundo e com aquelas íris brilhantes. Qual era o segredo daquela sangue-ruim? Será que ela tinha algo capaz de fazê-lo se sentir... Diferente? Novo? Draco olhou para os lados, como se procurando alguém capaz de ler seus pensamentos e delatá-lo de alguma forma. O que ele estava cogitando, afinal? Não fazia a menor ideia. Cada vez mais irritada com a ausência de palavras do loiro, Hermione cruzava e descruzava os braços defronte o corpo, começando a sentir o frio da noite invadir sua pele, como se não bastasse o frio que estava sentindo por dentro.

\- _Escute aqui, Malfoy, se você acha que ficar aqui, parado na minha frente, vai me trazer medo, saiba que não vai adiantar, e eu sou tão boa em feitiços quanto você, então..._ – ela começou, e foi só sua voz começar a preencher os ouvidos do sonserino que ele franziu o cenho, encarando-a com uma expressão confusa e incrédula. Quanto mais ela falava, mais o vinco em sua testa aumentava, e ele não era capaz de reparar em nada além de como seus lábios se mexiam delicadamente e como aqueles olhinhos pequeninos pareciam repletos de fúria. Não, não aceitaria aquilo jamais.

 _\- Ah, cale a boca, Granger!_ – resmungou ele em alto som, dando um passo para frente, ficando perigosamente perto do corpo da menina sem, no entanto, encostá-la. Seus olhos eram da cor do céu invernal do lado de fora do castelo, e a forma como a luz chegava ao seu rosto apenas de um lado lhe dava um ar misterioso, como se metade dele fossem sombras, e a outra, luz cristalina. Estando tão perto assim da morena, não precisou erguer sua voz em muito mais do que um sussurro para continuar falando, cada vez mais inebriado por aqueles olhos castanhos e o perfume... Nunca tinha sentido aquele perfume antes, o que seria aquele aroma? – _Eu vim aqui, eu corri atrás de você pela merda do castelo inteiro depois que o santo Potter e o vestes-de-segunda-mão te trataram igual lixo e te deixaram chorando, e é assim que me retribuiu? Eu não quero te ajudar, mas você não precisa ficar por aí chorando sozinha, então eu peço que pelo menos me diga um "Obrigada, Malfoy", por não ser um idiota como seus amigos._

Assim que acabou de falar, Draco percebeu que seu coração palpitava com força no peito, trazendo uma sensação acalorada para todo seu corpo, o rubor em sua face intensificando ao mesmo tempo em que, na face de Hermione, surgia um tom vermelho pela vergonha e talvez pela raiva de constatar que ele tinha dito algumas verdades. Definitivamente, ela não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo ali, das razões que levaram o loiro a segui-la, mas em alguns pontos ele estava certo: onde estavam Harry e Ron? Ela não fazia ideia, mas ele estava ali, prostrado a sua frente com sabe-se lá quais intenções, mas estava. Seu coração batia forte no peito. Impelida pelos bons modos e nada mais, deixou-se murmurar, um tanto boba – _O-obrigada, Malfoy._ – o rapaz assentiu uma vez com a cabeça, dando um passo para trás logo em seguida e cruzando os braços defronte o corpo, assim como ela. E agora? E agora, o que faria? Não tinha para onde ir, não tinha para quem voltar, e estava conversando com a sangue-ruim por mais tempo do que jamais conversara com alguém da Grifinória em toda sua vida. E por quê? Talvez porque ela tinha olhos brilhantes, ou porque aquele vestido era muito, muito bonito, ou ainda porque ele tinha a impressão de que, desde que ela o desferira um soco no ano anterior, ficava cada dia mais encantadora. Não. Não, Draco Malfoy não pensava nada do tipo sobre Hermione Granger.

A menina mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o gosto daquelas palavras na boca, sem entender a razão de ter agradecido ao loiro. Via o rubor da face alheia esmaecer pouco a pouco, e não pode deixar de observar que nunca antes tinha visto o herdeiro Malfoy corar de vergonha, ou por qualquer outra coisa senão raiva. Ela se perguntava se sequer conhecia aquele menino a sua frente. Ficou feliz quando ele retomou a distância entre os dois, e começou a dar sinais de que iria embora, voltaria para sua sala comunal e tentaria a todo custo esquecer aquela situação esquisita. Deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se dele com cuidado extremo para não encostar em sua pele ou em suas vestes, o que não passou despercebido pelo loiro, que deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios finos. – _Quer ir embora, Granger? Vai voltar para os preciosos amiguinhos?_

Na voz dele havia, além do escárnio habitual ao se referir àquela escória que era o "trio de ouro" de Hogwarts, um toque sutil de ciúmes. Sim, ciúmes, e isso revirou em seu estômago até que parasse em sua garganta, puxando um calafrio enorme em seu corpo. Ele estava com ciúmes da sangue-ruim com os patetas? Não admitiria isso jamais, mas sim, ele estava, e isso lhe trouxe um ódio profundo. No tempo em que demorou para reconhecer e negar esse sentimento, já estava Hermione Granger, após revirar os olhos e soltar algum muxoxo com o que parecia ser um xingamento, pronta para se afastar dele, levando seus pés pelo corredor escuro e sem retratos do castelo. Draco não pensou. Se tivesse pensado, nunca teria feito o que fez, levado por aquela coisa esquisita em seu peito e pelo sentimento horrível em sua mente.

Nunca teria segurado em seu pulso fino e recoberto por uma fita azul. Nunca teria visto o olhar surpreso no rosto de Hermione. Nunca teria jogado para longe seu nojo por estar tocando aquela pele. _Nunca._ Draco Malfoy, em sua plena consciência, _nunca_ teria puxado uma sangue-ruim até que ela estivesse próxima o suficiente para encontrar seus lábios.

No momento em que o fez, em que sentiu a boca pequena e macia contra a sua, foi o mesmo em que seu corpo inteiro entrou em choque e desligou, entregue àquele único beijo roubado, onde nem mesmo o ladrão sabia a razão do furto. Ele simplesmente não parecia aceitar a ideia de que Granger estivesse com aqueles dois, e não com ele: ele era muito melhor, não era? Ele estava beijando-a agora, não estava? Ele. Ele, não os outros: _ele._ Ele queria que ela o beijasse e que o pertencesse. Não sabia se o que sentiu no peito, se aquele pássaro maroto enjaulado era felicidade ou medo, ou tudo junto. Sabia que gostara dele batendo suas asas dentro de seu corpo, e sabia que...

Uma mão pequena atingiu seu rosto como uma bala, e o estilhaçou de fora pra dentro.

Draco largou o pulso da garota e levou sua própria mão à face, que ardia com o toque recente. Quem ela... O que ela... O que _ele_ havia feito? Arregalou os olhos para a Granger, e preferia ter visto a morte ao olhar de nojo que ela o lançou, limpando a boca com a mesma mão que lhe desferira um tapa. Mesmo menor que ele, ela parecia gigante, enquanto o Malfoy não passava de um rato encolhido no escuro. A garota parecia estar tão furiosa que não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas, titubeando e se enrolando com as vogais apenas para torturá-lo – _Nunca mais! Você não ouse, nunca mais, tocar em mim, Malfoy. E você... Você nunca... Não me ame, porque eu te juro que nunca serei capaz de te amar de volta._

Não houve tempo sequer para assentir, para retrucar. Do mesmo modo que ela chegara correndo, agora também ia embora, sendo engolida pelos corredores e pelos archotes que trepidavam sua luz vez ou outra, o eco de seus passos sumindo lentamente. Deixou que ele ficasse ali, sozinho, encarando o vazio que antes era preenchido por seu corpo. O pássaro em seu peito levara um tiro e agora se contorcia em espasmos finais, soltando lamúrias doídas, o sangue lhe manchando as penas esmeralda, deixando apenas a gaiola vazia. Fria e de ferro. Era aquilo, então. Era aquilo que ganhava quando tentava ser diferente. Não valia a pena. Draco pensou em chorar, em gritar, esmurrar a primeira coisa que lhe viesse à frente, mas não tinha vontade de nada daquilo. Da mesma forma que ela, passou a palma por sua boca, tirando o gosto daquela menina de si, cuspindo os últimos resquícios dela no chão ao seu lado. Qualquer coisa que começasse a nutrir por ela sumiu de repente, substituído por um ódio errante por não poder tê-la. Sua mente mesquinha achava um absurdo que aqueles dois patifes pudessem, e ele não. Ele não podia nem chegar perto, porque ela não o queria. Estúpida. Sangue-ruim. Sabe-tudo. Todos os outros xingamentos que podia encontrar passaram por sua cabeça enquanto ele dava meia volta e tomava o caminho oposto ao dela, onde não havia janela alguma para banhá-lo com luz.

Ele achou que Hermione Granger poderia ser luz, mas ela fora a maior escuridão que já encontrara.


	8. Gênesis I - FLASHBACK

**GÊNESIS I**

 _ **Sete meses antes**_

Eu estava sorrindo. Desde que a guerra acabara, foram poucos os momentos em que eu não sorria. E, para ser sincera, eu não via motivos para não sorrir: meus amigos estavam ao meu lado, vivos, o que era um saldo extremamente positivo devido às circunstâncias; meu emprego no Ministério, mesmo com minha pouca idade, era um cargo alto e renomado; e o melhor, o que me fazia sorrir de orelha a orelha, era que eu tinha um noivo maravilhoso, com quem me casaria em exatamente uma semana. Eu sentia meu coração cantarolar ao me lembrar disso. Esperara tanto por esse momento, e agora ele estava ali, bem a minha frente.

\- _Ei, Ron..._ – eu murmurei entre um sorriso após olhar para o relógio que batia dez horas da manhã de forma escandalosa, ajeitando-me em cima da mesa de seu escritório. Ele, que estava mexendo em algumas prateleiras cheias de apetrechos coloridos, não se virou para mim, mas soltou um muxoxo como se confirmasse que estava escutando, mudando seu foco da prateleira colorida para um pergaminho em sua mão – _Ron, a essa hora, em uma semana, estaremos nos casando._ – pude escutar meu riso suave, até mesmo infantil, enquanto balançava as pernas no vão aparentemente infinito até o chão. _Me casar._ Aquelas palavras pareciam um sonho, sonho o qual eu nunca esperava que virasse realidade, de fato, mas ali estava eu, com borboletas no estômago e diamantes nos olhos. Sentia que a qualquer momento seria capaz de içar voo, tamanha era minha leveza. Estava sorrindo sem parar a meses, porque sempre que me distraía olhava para a aliança dourada em meu dedo, reluzindo como o coração acelerado em meu peito. Ergui os olhos para meu noivo, futuro esposo, e suspirei, desejosa. Ele ainda estava de costas, olhando para a mesma prateleira e para o mesmo pergaminho. Naquele instante, algo tremulou no meu coração, fazendo com que meu sorriso ameaçasse cair, mas fiz com que ele ficasse firme. Estava tudo bem.

– _Ron..._ – chamei, um tanto receosa. Por que ele não havia me olhado daquele jeito bobo, rido comigo e me rodopiado pelos ares dentro de seus braços? Continuei sem resposta, e uma angústia crescente começou a surgir em minha garganta. Tudo o que eu tinha eram seus fios ruivos e a silhueta de seus ombros largos cobertos por uma camisa branca que me permitia espiar suas sardas espalhadas pelas costas. Um dos meus maiores divertimentos era, justamente, traçar caminhos infinitos por aquelas sardas, mas naquele momento elas não me pareceram tão divertidas assim. – _Ron, aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – eu perguntei sem querer saber a resposta, sentindo o frio indesejável em minha barriga ameaçar apagar a chama em meu peito, que já tremulava como minha voz. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ele estava agindo daquela forma? Eu tinha feito alguma coisa? Sempre falava muito, talvez tivesse falado algo... Flashes de toda a semana passaram por minha cabeça, e eu não encontrava nada que pudesse justificar aquilo; ele sequer me olhava. Pouco a pouco um desespero cruel foi invadindo minha mente, e eu cravei minhas unhas na mesa, tentando me sentir real, pois parecia que minhas bordas estavam esmaecendo, e eu queria me segurar a elas: eu tinha que existir.

\- _Mione..._ – sua voz era melodiosa para meus ouvidos, e mesmo que seu tom não fosse tão alegre quanto o habitual, escutá-lo já me fez feliz o suficiente para acreditar que eu estava ali, que estava tudo bem. Estava tudo bem, não é mesmo? Senti meu coração bater apertado no peito, pedindo para sair, e eu o forcei a ficar no lugar. O sorriso voltou ao meu rosto repleto de esperança, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse de costas, absorto no que quer que estivesse nas mãos. Ele estava... tremendo? Meu coração, novamente, pediu para sair do peito, e eu o engoli com força, sentindo-o rasgar minha garganta. Não ousaria deixar que ele saísse dali. Estava tudo bem, eu sabia que estava tudo bem, eu sorria porque estava tudo bem, e eu pude ver quando ele respirou para falar mais, ele falaria para mim que estava tudo bem

– _Eu não te amo._

Meus lábios tremularam, e o coração parou por um... dois... três... quatro... cinco... torturantes segundos, desmanchando a felicidade do meu rosto. Escutei o nítido som de algo quebrando, mas ao meu redor tudo parecia inteiro. Naquela hora, eu não reparei que fora estilhaçada. – _Ron?... O quê?_ – eu comecei com um sussurro extremamente baixo e agudo, mas ele pareceu escutar como se eu gritasse, retesando os ombros. Queria ter gritado, mas não sabia nem que ainda possuía algum vestígio de voz. – _Mione, eu não te amo. Não do jeito que eu deveria amar._ – por que ele estava repetindo aquilo? Por que eu não conseguia respirar? Onde fora parar todo o ar do mundo e por que não estava no meu peito murcho? – _Eu queria ter dito isso antes, mas eu precisava ter certeza, e eu não queria... Eu não queria estragar tudo, entende? Eu queria te amar, mas eu não consegui._

Entender? Eu não entendia nada. O que havia para entender? Ele me amava. Estava mentindo, tinha que estar. Ele tinha que me amar, era o dever dele, tornara-se sua obrigação desde que colocara aquele anel em meu dedo. Ele tinha que. Ele precisava. Eu precisava que ele me amasse. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e eu não entendia porque estava tão frio enquanto eu me encolhia em cima daquela mesa, encarando-o fixamente sem vê-lo, no entanto. Todas as cores que me rodeavam perdiam o brilho pouco a pouco, e meus lábios trêmulos tornavam-se gélidos. Céus. Minha cabeça rodava e doía tanto que eu sequer reparava no que ele fazia, em como tremia ao colocar o pergaminho na estante e apoiar a testa contra ela, sem nunca se virar para mim.

Tudo doía. Era ali que começava a dor: no momento suspenso em que um sorriso demora para desmanchar, e eu não fazia ideia de onde ela terminava, se era em meus pés pequenos, em minhas mãos firmes na madeira, em meus olhos arregalados tentando encontrar algum sentido. Soltei um gemido baixo, tamanha era a dor que começava a invadir meu corpo, consumindo meu peito. Íamos jantar fora todas as sextas feiras, morávamos juntos há quatro anos em uma pequena casa perto d'A Toca, planejávamos ter dois filhos, Rosa e Hugo, éramos amigos há mais de uma década, eu o _amava_ há mais de uma década, e ele... Ele ousava me dizer que não me amava de volta?

\- _Ronald, você está me traindo?_ – perguntei, infame, o gosto daquelas palavras roçando minha língua e deixando uma sensação áspera. Eu queria cuspi-las, vomitá-las e nunca mais vê-las, sequer pensei que algum dia teria de pronunciá-las e sentir como elas eram amargas ao meu paladar. Eu queria saber quem era. Não, não queria saber. Não queria saber porque, se eu soubesse, seria real: dar nomes às coisas tornava-as reais, e eu não queria que aquilo fosse real em nenhuma instância. Naquele momento ele se virou subitamente, olhando para mim, seus olhos verdes eram nada senão tristeza e remorso: como eu poderia querer afagá-lo quando ele me trazia tanta dor? Tremulei os lábios outra vez, passando a língua por eles para ter certeza de que o frio estaria dentro e fora de mim, sentindo-os macios, embora doloridos ao meu toque – _Ronald, você está me traindo?_ – sua expressão se contorceu em dor com aquela lamúria esganiçada que soltei. Ainda era uma pergunta, e eu precisava daquela resposta o quanto antes, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo e a razão de acontecer, precisava de um motivo para o buraco em meu peito e para os ecos que aquelas palavras trouxeram dentro do meu corpo, ribombando pelos caminhos tortuosos das minhas veias azuis. Eu não vi que estava chorando até que pudesse senti o calor das lágrimas empoçando no meu pescoço: eu poderia me afogar silenciosamente com elas a qualquer instante.

O olhando dali, emoldurado por seus curtos fios ruivos e por todas as cores sem brilho da enorme estante, me lembrei de todas as vezes que eu o beijara ali, que vira aquela estante e pensara que em alguns anos nossos filhos viriam até ali brincar com tudo o que estava nela, que eu pediria para que não tocassem em nada perigoso, mesmo sabendo que teria de passar horas retirando algo gosmento ou colorido, talvez ambos, de seus cabelos e pele. Todos aqueles sonhos pareciam não existir mais. Me lembrei do vestido de noiva, bordado em pérolas e renda, que estava pendurado no armário da casa da minha mãe, e me contorci de dor, sentindo uma faca entrar dentro da minha pele, mesmo que eu não sangrasse. Sua alvura parecia muito imaculada para pertencer a qualquer um de nós, e eu chorei mais, começando a soluçar, pensando na textura que ele tinha em meus dedos. Ainda antes de sair de casa, naquela manhã, eu havia brincado com ele e me envolvido em seu tecido brilhante, aos risos. A luz esbranquiçada do meio da manhã chegava à pele cheia de sardas de Ronald, e eu ainda tinha o calor dela na ponta dos meus dedos, mas ele não era tão bonito quanto antes. Nada parecia ser.

 _\- Mione, não._ – murmurou ele, após muito tempo, ou apenas alguns segundos. Eu não fazia ideia de quanto era o infinito e quanto era um minuto. – _Eu nunca te traí. Eu nunca seria capaz de te trair, tudo bem? Eu só... Eu não consigo te amar da forma como você me ama, Mione. Me desculpe._ – ao mesmo tempo em que um peso saiu de mim, veio outro. Não havia mais ninguém em sua vida, e, mesmo assim, eu não era suficiente. Senti um soluço escapar de mim, sem pedir permissão alguma, o que me fez soltar os dedos da mesa e afundar meu rosto em minhas palmas, sem saber mais o que fazer. Com a rapidez do movimento, esbarrei em alguma coisa ao meu lado, deixando-a cair no soalho de madeira: o barulho que escutei foi o mesmo que veio à minha mente quando ele disse que não me amava. Sofri um espasmo ao me lembrar daquele momento de poucos instantes atrás, quando ele disse que não me amava. Como não? Como não me amava sendo que eu o amara durante tantos anos sem nunca perguntar a razão? Eu o amava e pronto, isso era um fato tão certo que eu... Eu não sabia mais nada: a ignorância total parecia queimar em todos os cantos. Tudo doía, tudo latejava, meus olhos prensados contra minhas mãos não viam nada senão a dor de perder tudo o que eu sonhara em ter com ele. Mordi meus lábios com tanta força até que senti o sangue se misturar com as lágrimas, erguendo meu rosto com rapidez para encará-lo, pontos brancos turvando minha visão: ele estava exatamente no mesmo lugar, e aquela criatura estática me deu ainda mais raiva.

\- _A gente ia se casar!_ – gritei em meio às lágrimas, minhas palavras se embolando na garganta e saindo amargas como o gosto férreo do sangue. Elas escorriam pelo meu queixo e eu não tinha nada a fazer senão deixá-las ir. Não estava me importando com as outras pessoas do outro lado da porta, porque elas não existiam: tudo o que existia era a dor do pedaço que lhe pertencia dentro de mim sendo arrancado à força, e eu tentando segurá-lo a qualquer custo. Ele não podia retirar aquilo de mim daquela forma, podia? – _Ronald, em uma semana estaríamos nos casando e você diz, hoje, que não me ama?_ – falar aquilo era pior do que escutar, e muito pior do que receber a maldição cruciatus. Só quem já teve um coração partido daquela forma saberia dizer como dói não ter algo que antes te preenchia, como é sentir tudo o que você tem sair pela garganta e cair por terra. A dor que vem de dentro é muito maior, porque ela arruma modos dolorosos de sair.

Solucei por mais alguns instantes, largada em cima daquela mesa, vendo-o tão perto e percebendo que, há muito, ele estava longe. Talvez nunca tivera estado perto o suficiente, afinal. As lágrimas eram cada vez mais quentes, nunca o suficiente para me aquecer. Eu não podia aguentar aquele coração em pedaços no meu peito. Com as mãos trêmulas e encharcadas pelo ódio e pelo pesar, retirei a aliança dourada do meu anelar direito, e aquele inútil pedaço de ouro relutou em deixar meu dedo, o que testou minha paciência. Puxei-o com força, gerando um pequeno corte onde a brilhante pedrinha roçara. Coloquei-a em cima daquela mesa escura, seu brilho ainda mais evidente, embora para mim ela nunca tivesse parecido mais opaca. O som oco daquele pedacinho de metal atingindo a madeira era uma sentença final. Quase ao mesmo tempo coloquei-me de pé, enfim caindo no abismo que me cercava anteriormente e do qual eu zombara sem sequer saber de sua profundidade. Precariamente caminhei até o homem que estava compartilhando o quarto comigo, fingindo uma força e uma determinação que eu não tinha ao parar defronte seu rosto, aquele rosto que eu tanto amava e desejava, que sabia exatamente como se moldava às minhas palmas... Eu sabia qual era a textura de seus fios ruivos quando se enrolavam na ponta dos meus dedos – _Espero, Ronald, que seja feliz. Que seja capaz de amar alguém como eu te amo._

Meu coração gritou algo incompreensível quando terminei de pronunciar aquelas palavras, a força daquele grito ecoando pelo meu corpo, e eu coloquei-me na ponta dos pés para alcançar sua bochecha, beijando-a com serenidade, meus lábios formigando ao contato de sua pele. O cheiro dele... Céus, o cheiro dele fez com que as lágrimas rolassem com mais força dos meus olhos, mas ele não fez nada. Absolutamente nada. Ele não me segurou, ou me colocou em seus braços, não pediu que eu ficasse, dizendo que estava enganado. E, como não pediu, fui embora. Dei mais dois passos para longe dele, sentindo uma grande parte de mim ficar para trás quando eu aparatei para o primeiro lugar que me veio à mente.

Ironicamente, o primeiro lugar que eu pensei foi minha casa. E assim que me vi na sala de estar, que olhei para o sofá vermelho e para a pequenina mesa de centro com uma foto nossa da época em que começamos a namorar, voltei a chorar com intensidade, caindo de joelhos no chão e apoiando-me com as duas mãos para que não batesse o rosto. Doía tanto, tanto, _tanto_. Solucei, cheguei a gritar de dor enquanto sentia minhas vísceras serem corroídas por cada pedacinho do meu coração. Passei as unhas pela madeira, que entrou pelo pequeno espaço entre elas e a pele e me fez ganir com a dor aguda que me proporcionou. Aquilo não era nada, meu Deus, aquilo não era se comparado com o som das quatro palavras que ainda estavam atormentando minha mente. Mal conseguia ver enquanto me contorcia pela força daquelas palavras em mim, dançando pela minha memória. Estava no chão, os ossos do meu corpo reclamando com a posição desfavorável, meu peito pesado, chiando e doendo a cada batida do coração estilhaçado, e eu... Meu Deus, eu não sabia o que fazer. Meus sentimentos não permitiam que eu fizesse nada, então... Então eu precisava...

Com dificuldade coloquei-me apenas de joelhos, sentando-me sobre meus calcanhares. Ainda estava tremendo, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo a água correr pela minha face, mas fui capaz de passar as mãos pelo meu rosto, retirando as lágrimas dele, ou ao menos tentando, puxando os fios de cabelo que se grudaram em minhas bochechas e lábios para trás. Quanto mais lágrimas retirava, mais delas apareciam para aquecer meu rosto. Passei o dorso da mão no meu nariz, fungando levemente para logo em seguida tentar ficar de pé. Tinha um gosto estranho na minha boca, que eu fiz questão de ignorar. A força que eu possuía nas pernas parecia não ser suficiente, mas coloquei em minha cabeça que, se tinha tido força suficiente para sair daquela sala, conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa.

Cambaleando fui até a escada, e seus míseros dez degraus pareceram centenas, mas venci um a um, puxando minhas pernas com as mãos quando necessário, quando elas pareciam não querer se mover, forçando-as a seguir caminho – _Por favor, continuem caminhando, eu preciso de vocês agora._ – reclamei com elas aos soluços, sentindo minha miséria e usando todas as forças que tinha para continuar subindo até o quarto que compartilhávamos. Durante todo o caminho, evitei todas as fotos, todas as lembranças, tentei não olhar para sua toalha em cima da cama, ele sempre deixava a droga da toalha em cima da cama, ou para suas vestes do dia anterior jogadas no chão, desviando-me delas como se fossem me envenenar a qualquer toque. Engoli o desejo de arrumar tudo, de colocar as coisas no lugar, mas achei que seria muita condolência minha ajeitar qualquer coisa quando ele me tornara uma bagunça.

Retirei a varinha do cós de minha calça, parando com ela sobre minha cabeça por certo tempo: o que eu estava fazendo? Fechei os olhos com força, até que visse pontos brancos através das pálpebras, e brandi a varinha em um círculo – _Pack._ – eu sussurrei, porque não tinha forças para falar mais alto, não tinha nada que estar fazendo aquilo, eu poderia ficar, eu poderia fazer com que ele me amasse, não? _Ele não me amava há dez anos, como me amaria agora?_ Eu odiava ser racional em momentos como aquele, quando eu queria apenas cair em desespero e chorar até que não houvesse mais água no meu corpo, mesmo sabendo que aquilo seria impossível. Escutei todas as coisas que me pertenciam serem dobradas, ajeitadas e bem colocadas dentro de malas que estavam prontas quando eu abri os olhos outra vez. Aqueles segundos que passei com eles fechados, vendo infinitos inteiros, foram séculos de agonia que se concretizaram em três malas bem fechadas aos meus pés. Quentes, as lágrimas continuavam a cair dos meus olhos.

Encostei em todas as malas com a ponta dos dedos, olhando, talvez pela última vez, para aquele quarto. A cortina branca dançava com o vento, deixando o sol entrar por meio de frestas de luz que reluziam sobre o soalho e sobre os móveis de madeira de lei. Suspirei, sentido o peso de cada memória que aquele quarto guardava, todas findadas tão de súbito. Meu peito queimava quando, com um feitiço silencioso, aparatei para longe dali, em um lugar onde há muito eu não chamava de casa. A sensação de vazio que me preencheu não foi apenas porque estava viajando no tempo-espaço, e aquilo, aquela coisa se remexendo dentro de mim, continuou doendo muito mais do que eu esperava.

O lugar no qual cheguei estava empoeirado e com um desagradável cheiro de mofo, mas não me importei. Talvez eu também estivesse cheirando a mofo. Deixei as malas no chão do pequeno apartamento e me joguei em cima da cama sem lençóis, vendo uma camada de poeira subir quando o fiz. Tossi por alguns instantes, logo me acostumando com a sensação. Fechei os olhos com força, querendo dormir e não acordar até que eu soubesse que aquilo era um sonho, um sonho horrível de uma noiva em crise. Era isso, tinha que ser isso. Eu ergueria minha mão e ela estaria ali, redonda e brilhante... Abri os olhos de repente, encarando minha palma contra a luz: todos os meus dedos estavam vazios, havia uma faixa de pele com um tom mais claro onde a aliança costumava ficar. Comprimi meus lábios com força, e deixei que mais lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos para o colchão macio até que todas as minhas forças se esgotassem, enfim, e eu dormisse um sono quieto não por tranquilidade, mas por falta de motivação até mesmo para ter pesadelos. Era tudo um completo vazio.

Quando acordei, sem saber se tinham passado horas ou minutos, havia um gosto estranho em minha boca, como se eu não comesse nada há dias. Segurei a vontade de vomitar e me concentrei em outra coisa. Meus olhos. Eu me concentrei nos meus olhos, mas eles ardiam e pesavam, estavam grudados por conta das lágrimas e do sono mal dormido, o que me forçou a esfregá-los com força para conseguir abri-los e constatar que, do lado de fora, não havia mais sol. _Horas._ Eu tinha dormido por horas dentro daquele apartamento desconcertantemente horrível. Engoli em seco, passando a língua pelos meus lábios rachados e sentindo as fissuras de onde saíra o sangue naquela manhã. As informações daquele momento iam e vinham em minha memória, fazendo com que minha cabeça doesse horrores. Gemi, virando-me para o lado e encolhendo-me como uma bola, sentindo todo meu corpo doer com em protesto.

Olhei para meus joelhos e vi que estavam roxos, provavelmente fruto da queda quando chegar a minha... minha _antiga_ casa. Meus olhos arderam outra vez, e tive que fechá-los com força para não voltar a chorar compulsivamente, embora não tenha conseguido evitar um espasmo de dor em meu peito, fruto de um soluço mal contido. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido. Algo dentro de mim queria simplesmente continuar deitado ali, esperando até que qualquer coisa viesse me consumir ou que eu morresse, apenas, mas a parte racional que eu ainda possuía me puxou para fora da cama e me arrastou até o banheiro há muito não utilizado, forçou-me a abrir o chuveiro e deixar a água escorrendo até que esquentasse e deixasse de sair marrom, me fez tirar as roupas, mesmo que cada gesto doesse o mundo, e, por último, a maldita parte racional me jogou debaixo do chuveiro e fez com que eu acordasse.

Estava feito. Simples assim: um dia se tem tudo, um dia se tem sonhos, e no outro você não é ou tem mais nada. Estava espantada com a facilidade com que as coisas terminavam. Mordi o lábio inferior. O que eu diria para meus pais? O que diria para Harry, para Gina? Isso é, se eles já não estivessem sabendo e eu fosse a última a entender aquela palhaçada toda. Aquela perspectiva me assustou, então preferi ignorá-la a ter de ficar remoendo-a em minha mente, que já doía demais. As gotas quentes caiam no meu rosto, substituindo as lágrimas para que eu não precisasse chorar de novo, tentando retirar a sujeira do meu corpo, embora ela estivesse muito funda para que apenas água e sabão a levassem para longe. A pressão em minha cabeça era tanta que eu mal conseguia parar de pé, mas eu precisava, então saí do banho, e, ainda nua, coloquei-me defronte o espelho. Eu não conhecia aquele rosto.

Naquelas poucas horas, olheiras haviam surgido debaixo dos meus olhos, que estavam opacos, tristes e moribundos. Minhas bochechas estavam inacreditavelmente pálidas, e meu nariz, avermelhado pelo choro. Havia algo de esquisito em como meus cachos molhados caíam ao redor da minha face, e mesmo que eu passasse meus dedos por eles, não pareciam se encaixar em mim. Joguei-os para trás, tentando me encontrar naquele reflexo. Para onde eu iria, agora? Quem eu seria? Definitivamente, não mais Hermione Weasley. _Que droga._ Apoiei-me na pia, soltando a respiração pouco a pouco, sem parar de me encarar na imagem embaçada pelo vapor quente que começava a se dissipar, trazendo o frio até meus pés. Era verdade que queria um ombro amigo, mas todos os meus amigos também eram amigos dele, o que me deixava terrivelmente sem opções viáveis para recorrer. Não iria até minha mãe, e todas as outras pessoas que imaginava fariam mais perguntas do que o necessário. Por um momento de loucura pensei em ir para a Rússia, talvez Krum ainda estivesse na temporada de Quadribol por lá como da última vez que o visitei e... Me lembrei de Ronald falando que ele estava viajando em lua de mel, e gani de ódio, espantando qualquer coisa que pudesse me lembrar dele da mente. Eu iria fazer alguma coisa, mesmo sem saber o quê. A imagem no espelho assentiu junto comigo, como se concordasse. Eu estava ficando louca, falando com os reflexos.

Saí do banheiro e fui imediatamente invadida por um frio cruel que vinha do lado de fora da janela aberta, o que me fez xingar em alto e bom som, arrepiando todos os pelos do meu corpo desnudo. Estávamos na primavera, desde quando era tão frio na primavera? Reclamei por mais alguns momentos até que retirasse alguma coisa de dentro das malas. Era esquisito procurar minhas roupas dentro de malas, e não do meu espaçoso armário... Forcei-me a lembrar que aquele armário não me pertencia mais, e que teria de me acostumar com aquelas malas até que comprasse um novo armário para o apartamento que possuía há anos, mas nunca tinha utilizado. Eu dizia que aquele apartamento era para emergências, mas nunca imaginei que eu seria a emergência. Engoli, de novo, as lágrimas e meu coração, que ameaçavam sair de mim. Coloquei uma calça preta e uma blusa branca que ia até metade das minhas coxas, suas mangas finas cobrindo meus braços arrepiados. Não prestei muita atenção no que escolhia para vestir, colocando a primeira bota que veio às minhas mãos, e, sem mais nenhuma cerimônia, deixei meu apartamento para trás, batendo a porta quando saí e levando nos bolsos alguns galeões, um pouco de dinheiro trouxa e minha varinha. Sequer tinha me preocupado em passar maquiagem, porque minha aparência não ficaria melhor nem se eu quisesse.

Ao passar pela portaria, o porteiro franziu o cenho para minha figura, afinal o coitado não havia me visto entrar, mas apenas acenei com a cabeça e fingi que não havia nada de errado enquanto saía para as ruas londrinas, sentindo o vento roçar meu rosto e bagunçar meus cabelos cacheados. Respirei fundo, sentindo o ar entrar em meus pulmões, mas foi inútil tentar preencher meu coração vazio: ele continuava pesado e doente em meu peito. Sem querer chorar, continuei andando pelas ruas, escutando meus passos e prestando atenção em cada som: os carros, o trepidar das luzes mal conectadas, as pessoas se movendo dentro dos prédios, a risada de alguns jovens sentados nos bancos de praças. Qualquer coisa para que eu não focasse no tanto que meu corpo ainda reclamava por existir e por estar sendo arrastado por aí daquela forma. Notei que tinha sentido falta daquilo: da normalidade trouxa, que não precisava se preocupar com quase nada senão a bolsa de valores em queda. Suspirei, mordendo o lábio inferior para não derramar uma única lágrima sequer. Não percebi por quanto tempo andei sem me tocar do mundo, apenas parando de caminhar quando me vi defronte um pub iluminado em tons de roxo. Observei o ambiente pela parede de vidro, vendo que estava relativamente vazio e que ali as chances de encontrar alguém conhecido eram quase nulas. Ergui meu rosto e empurrei a porta, que cedeu facilmente ao meu toque, colocando-me para dentro.

Assim que entrei, um cheiro forte de álcool e um calor inesperado me atingiu, e não tivesse eu adquirido a habilidade de permanecer de pé naquele dia, teria caído com aquele torpor. Pensei em dar meia volta e ir para outro lugar, mas eu não pertencia a lugar nenhum, então qualquer um serviria. Levei a mão até o anelar direito em um gesto nervoso, e encontrar o vazio foi o que eu precisava para continuar ali. Passei meus olhos pelo local, focando-os em uma figura solitária no fundo do pub. Seus olhos me encaravam de forma mortal, faiscando na escuridão.

Eu via seu rosto sob as luzes arroxeadas, dando-lhe um ar sobrenatural, ainda mais quando ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, levando um copo preenchido com um líquido âmbar aos lábios finíssimos. Meu coração finalmente deixou o estado letárgico e começou a bater forte por todas as razões possíveis. As mangas de sua blusa azul estavam arregaçadas, deixando à mostra sua marca negra, um tanto desbotada, no antebraço esquerdo. Mesmo que soubesse que ela estava ali, sempre era desconcertante vê-la, quando, normalmente, estava escondida atrás de várias camadas de roupa escura. Eu estremeci, vendo a tinta bruxulear em sua cútis sob a luz artificial, e me perguntei como deveria ser para ele poder deixá-la à mostra, sem se preocupar com alguém lhe lançando olhares tortos por saber de seu passado hediondo que aquela simples tatuagem carregava. Ele era marcado por sua pele, e eu, pelo meu sangue.

O observei abaixar o copo lentamente, me aproximando sem vontade, impelida pelos meus pés cretinos, variando o olhar entre suas íris enegrecidas pelas pupilas dilatadas e seu antebraço. Era quase como se ele tivesse me enfeitiçado e estivesse me puxando para si, para seu corpo esguio e repleto de ângulos, fazendo-me desviar dos poucos clientes que me separavam dele. Escutei-o rir, mesmo que baixinho, quando cheguei perto o suficiente, separando-me dele apenas por uma mesa quadrada e cheia de marcas de copos.

\- _Ah, aqui está uma presença ilustre que eu jamais esperaria encontrar..._ – ele levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios molhados, avaliando-me com aqueles olhos de cobra. Sua expressão era algo entre a dúvida e o divertimento, o que fazia meu peito bater forte, e a respiração ficar presa em meus pulmões, quase sem sair. Aquele era outro tipo de dor que eu não havia sentido no dia. Percebi quando ergueu uma das sobrancelhas albinas – _Não vai me cumprimentar?_

Eu pensei em dar as costas para aquele homem e ir embora, certamente o veria em algumas horas no ministério, onde fingiria que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, o trataria com a mesma cordialidade de sempre, mas algo me fez ficar. Algo irracional que me dizia o mais óbvio: eu não tinha para onde ir.

\- _Olá, Malfoy._ – respondi com certa amargura, sem desviar meus olhos dos seus, ajeitando os cabelos com uma das mãos em um gesto nervoso. Senti seu sorriso rasgar o rosto e me atingir em cheio, parando meu coração outra vez, mas por um motivo diferente: ele batera tão rápido que sucumbira, afinal, deixando um último eco em meu peito.


	9. Gênesis II - FLASHBACK

**GÊNESIS II**

 _ **Flashback**_

Era meu aniversário de vinte e seis anos. Vinte e seis anos dos quais onze tinham sido nada menos do que miseráveis. Eu parara de ficar feliz com meus aniversários aos quinze, quando descobrira que não tinha muitas razões para estar vivo, e os detestava ainda mais desde que a guerra acabara. Meu pai tinha sido sentenciado para Azkaban por vinte anos, e isso apenas porque Potter e sua laia tinham ajudado, eles diziam. Vinte anos que se arrastavam como vermes por sua pele antes bonita e reluzente: cada vez que eu tinha o desprazer de vê-lo, afinal evitava-o ao máximo, possuía mais rugas nas mãos e nos braços, e seu cabelo, agora curto, estava mais amarelo do que no último encontro. Além disso, olheiras profundas cresciam ao mesmo passo que o vinco entre seus olhos embaçados e o vão abaixo de suas bochechas, o que nunca me impedia de compará-lo a um cadáver. Ele cheirava a um cadáver. Tinha o hábito desconcertante de passar a língua pela boca rachada a cada três minutos. Aquela pessoa sentada a minha frente, emoldurada por quadros escuros e sem vida, era tudo, menos o meu pai, e meu presente de aniversário era sempre ter a sua presença. Parabéns para mim.

Sentado na sala de jantar da Mansão Malfoy, abandonada há nove anos, eu me sentia nojento e ridículo sob a luz do gigantesco candelabro negro. A minha frente havia uma coletânea das minhas comidas favoritas, nas quais eu sequer tocara durante as duas horas que passara sentado ali contra minha vontade. Só ia até aquele jantar para agradar minha mãe, que também estava estática como uma estátua grega, suas feições delicadas se destacando naquele ambiente sombrio. Apenas ela se salvara naquela família, ou não, posto que amava meu pai, e isso era a pior sentença de todas.

Eu detestava estar ali, porque, se aguçasse bem meu olfato, ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue, e se prestasse atenção aos cantos daquela sala, conseguia escutar o eco de todos os gritos e de cobras se arrastando no chão. Estremeci, erguendo os pés como se pudesse ser atacado a qualquer instante, o que não passou despercebido pelos sentidos da minha mãe, que se desfez de sua calmaria grega para avaliar-me com seus olhos escuros, constatando com um rápido aval que eu estava bem na medida do possível. Lhe dei um sorriso torto, ao qual ela não correspondeu, voltou a encarar seu marido, ou o que restava dele, do outro lado da longa mesa que os separava. Sua aliança ainda brilhava no dedo, e eu sabia que ela a polia diariamente. Meu pai não podia usar a aliança dele, tinham medo que a usasse para outro fim senão lamuriar-se por estar longe da esposa. Não ter os olhos de Narcisa sobre mim trouxe uma sensação de frio que só quem já foi amado e não é mais pode distinguir. Suspirei, olhando para meu prato intocado, sem me comover com os cheiros que ele exalava.

\- _Então..._ – a voz me deu calafrios e uma ânsia de vômito quase insuportável, e era apenas porque eu não tinha absolutamente nada no estômago que não vomitei, de fato. Cruel, arrastada, fraca e rouca pelos meses sem uso, a voz de Lucius Malfoy cortou o silêncio daqueles quadros como uma faca cega, abrindo espaço pela carne do meu corpo sem delicadeza alguma – _Vinte e seis anos, meu filho._ – não me chame de filho. Você não é meu pai. – _Eu sinto muito que não possa estar aqui... com vocês._ – em sua voz, que falhou nas duas últimas palavras, havia um pesar no qual eu acreditava, mas era incapaz de sentir. Se estava preso, se estávamos naquela situação miserável, se eu tinha medo de pisar na minha própria casa, era tudo culpa dele, para início de conversa. Minha mãe não tinha uma marca negra, tinha sido liberta de toda e qualquer culpa; eu fora obrigado a carregá-la, embora tenha escapado da pena em Azkaban por ser muito jovem, mas ainda era obrigado a ter olhos azuis, iguais aos dele, embora fossem mais brilhantes, no momento, mesmo ao encarar o prato de comida. Eu não erguia mais meus olhos quando ele falava comigo.

Nas três primeiras vezes que fora forçado àquilo, quando Astoria ainda estava ao meu lado, eu tentei. Tentei olhar para seu rosto e ver o homem no qual sempre me inspirara, quem eu queria ser no futuro, mas apenas via a morte. Decrépito, caindo aos pedaços, tentando sorrir quando não havia felicidade alguma capaz de colocar um sorriso naquele rosto moribundo. Eu não entendia porque ele tentava se fingir feliz quando estava pior do que nunca. Ele era uma vergonha, e por tanto tempo meu eu criança acreditara que ele era o herói de tudo. – _Eu fico feliz que possa passar pelo menos essas horas aqui, em... casa._ – a bile subiu até minha boca, mas com força a engoli. Chamar aquele lugar, que durante anos fora meu paraíso, de casa, agora era impossível. Tudo o que eu via dentro daqueles corredores escuros e bem mobiliados era poeira e sombras, e, quando estava ali, me recusava a andar por eles, temendo que qualquer pedaço escuro se agarrasse ao meu corpo e me arrastasse para a escuridão a qual eu pertencia e na qual me afogava pouco a pouco. Certa vez, eu me encontrara com um fantasma ali: ele era loiro, de olhos cinzentos, pele branca e ângulos finos lhe formavam o rosto, me encarava com um desprezo infinito. Depois de alguns minutos estático pelo medo, percebi que era um espelho e o estilhacei com minhas próprias mãos.

Vi que minha mãe lhe deu um aceno de cabeça como resposta, e, conhecendo-a como conhecíamos, sabíamos que aquilo era a maior prova de que ela concordava, e que estava ansiosa para tê-lo de volta. Eu não fiz nada. Preferia ficar imóvel a ter de contrariá-lo dizendo que ele merecia estar apodrecendo dentro daquela prisão, de que a culpa era toda dele e que eu pouco me lixava por ele estar ali dizendo ser meu pai quando não era. Aquele não era meu pai, eu me recusava a acreditar nisso, em sua voz de cascalho e em seus lábios de trevas, tremulando em busca de uma aprovação que não viria jamais. Fora-se o tempo em que eu correria para ele e lhe diria que, um dia, seríamos iguais. Crispei os lábios ao pensar no passado, fechando as mãos em punhos debaixo da mesa, agarrando-me ao tecido grosso de minhas calças. O longo cabelo que eu ostentava, branco e sedoso como o dele um dia fora, zombou de mim ao deslizar pelo meu pescoço como cobras frias. Eu não conseguia escapar de seu eco mesmo quando ele não estava por perto.

Ao meu redor, a sala de quadros tenebrosos me encarava, engolindo-me em um silêncio quebrado apenas pela voz escassa do homem ao meu lado, que parecia a todo custo tentar recuperar o que antes tinha sido seu melodioso timbre, falando quase sem interrupções, tirando os momentos que precisava tossir e tomar um pouco de água por conta da exaustão. Aquilo era ridículo, me dava nojo, repúdio por pensar que, apenas alguns anos atrás, ele andava por aí como um rei, brandindo sua varinha – que hoje sequer existia – e fazendo-me imitá-lo infinitas vezes como uma pequena sombra. Eu sempre fora sombra; epifania era ser eu a sombra de uma sombra. E a sombra maior, a que eu seguira por tanto tempo, continuava falando, e falando, e falando, e minha mãe, à minha direita, assentia a cada palavra. Cada segundo daquela noite era excruciante e parecia apertar ainda mais uma corda invisível em meu pescoço, deixando-me pouco a pouco sem ar. Tinha aquela sensação há dez anos, e sempre que pensava que ela estava melhorando, eu era obrigado a vê-lo de novo. Eu queria correr. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu não conseguia mais, não dava. Meus pulmões se recusavam a inflar e desinflar. As mãos em minha calça estavam tão fechadas e tão firmes que doíam, mas eu me recusava a soltá-las enquanto ele ainda zumbia sua voz triste em meus ouvidos. Éramos a santa trindade, mas nenhum de nós merecia o céu.

– _Eu não ligo!_ \- escutei o grito sair da minha garganta com a última dose de ar que eu tinha, as primeiras palavras que eu dissera a noite toda, e por um momento pensei se fora realmente eu quem havia as dito. A sala ficou em silêncio senão o eco da minha exclamação batendo contra as paredes descascando da tinta preta. Sentia o peso do olhar da minha mãe sobre meu rosto, poderia dizer até mesmo o ângulo que a curva de seus lábios formava, mas não tinha coragem de olhá-la de volta. Tudo o que eu via era a figura daquele homem moribundo a minha frente: seu rosto formado por ângulos agudos, o nariz fino que projetava uma sombra contra seu rosto já enevoado. Eu não conhecia aquele homem de cabelos oleosos, não conhecia aquelas olheiras que emolduravam olhos tão iguais aos meus. Aquele não era meu pai. Azkaban havia o engolido por completo, tinha o levado para muito longe de mim para que eu me arriscasse em seu mar tenebroso para salvá-lo. Ele nunca se preocupara em me salvar quando eu estava me afogando.

Percebi sua boca entreabrir um pouco, lábios tremendo e os olhos, malditos olhos espelhados, me pediam um pouco de clemência enquanto as mãos arroxeadas e finas como papiro se dobravam uma sobre a outra, tentando em vão esconder as unhas amarelas e quebradiças. Ele me dava mais nojo do que um trouxa daria. Lucius Malfoy, meu pai, nunca pediria clemência para o próprio filho. Desviei meus olhos daquela figura, tentando em vão descolá-la das minhas pálpebras, e me ergui, passando por toda a sala de jantar até o outro lado da mesa, metros e metros de distância daqueles dois. Cada passo era uma faca que entrava em meu corpo, arruinando-me. O ar que eles compartilhavam impregnava meus pulmões e impedia que eu respirasse corretamente, fazendo com que eu arfasse e levasse a mão ao peito num último e desesperado gesto por oxigênio – _Me desculpe._ – disse para nenhum dos dois em especial.

A próxima coisa que fiz foi ver-me em uma rua trouxa, ladeada por blocos de concreto e um jardim mal cuidado, de onde brotavam flores quaisquer. Era primavera, afinal. Eu odiava a primavera. Odiava o pólen entrando em minhas narinas e fazendo cócegas. Odiava o calor que me obrigava a usar roupas curtas e mostrar minha pele. Odiava meu aniversário. Odiava flores, elas me lembravam de funerais. Eu odiava muita coisa. Comecei a andar como quem não quer nada, retirando a capa que minha mãe me obrigara a usar e pendurando-a em meu ombro direito desleixadamente, pouco me importando se algum trouxa acharia aquela vestimenta esquisita ou não. A cada passo que dava, sentia minha respiração voltar ao normal, embora minha visão estivesse impregnada com o homem decrépito que eu era forçado a vez uma vez ao ano. Balancei minha cabeça levemente, afastando o pensamento e bagunçando meus cabelos ao quebrar a fina camada de gel que os prendia, deixando que algumas mechas rebeldes caíssem sobre meus olhos. Despreocupadamente abri o primeiro botão de minha camisa e arregacei suas mangas: ali, ninguém acharia que aquele símbolo da morte era fruto de algo mais do que rebeldia descarada de um jovem adulto. Ah, como era bom estar cercado por trouxas estúpidos e saber que era mais inteligente do que todos eles juntos, mesmo que a inteligência viesse com um gosto amargo de pesar. Um sorriso ferino surgiu no canto de meus lábios, e empurrei a porta de um pub antes mesmo de me dar conta, sendo engolido pela luz roxa do local. Vinha ali tantas vezes após o trabalho e após encontros traumáticos como o que acabara de enfrentar que sequer percebia o que fazia na maior parte dos dias.

Atravessei o pequeno tumulto de pessoas, tomando cuidado para não encostar em nenhuma delas por educação e nojo, não necessariamente nessa ordem, até minha mesa habitual. Como sempre, ninguém estava sentado ali, naquela pequena mesinha com apenas dois bancos restantes e repleta de marcas de cigarro e copos melados de bebida. Engoli meu ego e ergui a mão para um garçom, que prontamente me trouxe uma dose de Vodca. Poderia martirizar os trouxas por muitas coisas, mas não por suas bebidas. Passando os olhos pelo local, reconheci as mesmas pessoas de sempre, revirando os olhos para toda aquela previsibilidade da qual eu, infelizmente, participava. Sempre que estava mais deplorável do que o normal, eu acabava ali, era inevitável. Nunca falava com ninguém, ignorava as mulheres e homens que tentavam chegar perto, não me dispunha a conversar com os bêbados, mas também nada lhes fazia. Algo dentro de mim havia mudado desde que a guerra acabara, e eu me sentia um covarde por aceitar que eles chegassem perto com seus hálitos azedos e com seus peitos de fora, mas não levantaria um dedo contra nenhum deles. Sentia que, se o fizesse, o sangue que manchava minhas mãos voltaria a escorrer por meus punhos.

Tudo começara, e por tudo eu queria dizer minhas idas àquele pub nojento em Londres, no dia em que Astoria Greengrass morreu em meus braços. Namorávamos há dois anos e meio, e eu nunca pude dizer que a amava mais do que amava a mim, mas suportava sua presença de bom grado, e não podia deixar de me divertir com suas percepções aguçadas e comentários engraçados sobre tudo ao seu redor, além de rir quando dizia, mesmo tão jovem, que teria ter filhos e se orgulharia de chamá-los de Malfoy. Ela era um pouco de luz para minhas trevas, e já conversávamos sobre nos casar, como era o previsto desde o início – e sabíamos que seria o fim daquela história mesmo se nos odiássemos – para agradar nossas famílias e tentar recuperar um pouco da dignidade que nos faltava. Astoria não se importava com minha marca negra e com minha amargura. Eu não me importava com o fato dela ser feia e estranhamente paranoica. Além disso, tínhamos dinheiro suficiente para fingirmos sermos felizes mesmo que não fossemos. Éramos o casal perfeito para a comunidade bruxa conservadora. Éramos, e apenas não continuamos sendo porque, aos meus dezenove anos, quase vinte, uma antiga maldição lançada na família acometeu seu corpo prematuramente e a levou para longe de mim, dando seu último suspiro nos meus braços desatentos, de onde foi rapidamente retirada.

Não chorei. Não me lembro muito bem como ela morreu, na verdade. Um dia estava lá, e no outro não. Simples assim. Apenas fui, logo após seu decrépito velório, que não contava com mais de vinte pessoas e um cântico horrível, andando até que meus pés doessem tanto que eu não conseguisse mais movê-los, e parei justamente em frente àquele pub no qual eu me sentara e tomara mais doses do que o recomendado. Ao final da noite, sentado na praça mais próxima, pensei que ela era muito egoísta por ter morrido e me deixado para trás. Quando virei um segundo copo de vodca na noite do meu aniversário de vinte e seis anos, pensei a mesma coisa: minha vida apenas desandara ainda mais depois que Astoria se foi.

Assim que me vi livre dela, foi como se estivesse preso. Estar com Astoria era uma certeza, algo que me foi arrancado tão subitamente que me deixara zonzo. Como podia ser algo tão rápido e doer tanto? Nas semanas seguintes, eu não me lembro de como continuei andando, ou sequer da razão de ter seguido em frente quando eu poderia simplesmente ter me atirado de um barranco e resolvido tudo aquilo. Linhagem Malfoy terminada. Dores terminadas. Futuro terminado. Eu era um término constante me arrastando pelos corredores do ministério, porque trabalhar (mesmo que apenas como ajudante, na época) era a única coisa que eu podia fazer para não me pegar tomado pelas visões de Astoria ao meu lado, seu riso fraco em suas últimas horas de vida ecoando em minha mente, quando eu disse que nosso filho fictício poderia se chamar Scorpius, e ela achou graça, dizendo ser o nome perfeito. Eu trabalhava incansavelmente, e havia uma dupla que me deixava ainda mais infeliz no meu trabalho: Santo Potter e a sangue-ruim. Malditos fossem os dois. Uma outra dose de vodca para que eles não me incomodassem tanto.

Potter eu mal via, mas todas as vezes que encontrava seu olhar, dava um sorriso torto e continuava meu caminho, sendo correspondido com uma aceno de cabeça. Ele nunca me perguntou sobre Astoria, mas seus gestos irritantemente calculados me diziam que ele sentia muito, e eu o odiava por ser gentil. Ao passar dos anos, aquele gesto tornou-se tão mecânico que eu mal me importava mais, e vez ou outra me via conversando com o testa rachada, sempre num bom humor infernal que costumava me tirar do sério. Quando completei vinte e dois anos, fui convidado para o casamento dele com a Weasley fêmea, previsível. Fiquei surpreso com o envelope, o guardei dentro de uma caixa, mas nunca fui à cerimônia, e sei que não sentiram minha falta. Ao nascer do primeiro filho dos dois, também fui convidado para conhecer a cria, e nunca apareci. Talvez eu o contagiasse com alguma coisa e fosse esculachado para sempre. Não. Eu preferi tomar mais uma garrafa do que quer que fosse a estar com a família feliz.

A sangue-ruim, por outro lado, essa me irritava profundamente desde sempre, e continuava me irritando até aquele dia, com meus plenos vinte e seis anos de idade nas costas. Me irritava a forma como ela saracoteava pelo ministério com seus cachos ajeitados, e como ela viera colocar uma mão no meu ombro no dia do falecimento de Astoria (por algum motivo ela era uma das vinte pessoas no funeral e a única que eu não afastei com um tapa, embora tenha me arrependido profundamente depois e bebido o suficiente para esquecer aquele gesto). Eu a odiava por estar sempre sorrindo e por ter reluzido como um farol, cegando-me por semanas, no dia em que aparecera com uma aliança dourada nos dedos. _Eu poderia lhe dar uma aliança maior e mais bonita_. Naquela semana, me recusei a falar com ela, desviando-me do seu caminho e entrando em salas quaisquer apenas para não vê-la. Ignorante. Sangue-ruim. Besta. Eu a odiava por ser feliz diante da minha miséria, e tentar se comover vez ou outra quando percebia meu olhar cadavérico, especialmente nos dias do meu aniversário, porque ela sabia o que acontecia neles, mesmo que eu nunca precisasse ter contado. Maldita sabe tudo.

Naquela noite do meu vigésimo sexto aniversário, porém, era sábado. Era sábado, eu não trabalhava, eu não a via, não precisei fugir de seu toque, de seus olhos, de seu corpo, mas era ela que povoava todos os meus pensamentos desde que saíra de casa, conturbando-os, aquela infeliz da Granger. Não precisei fugir de nada além de mim mesmo, e era por isso que estava naquele pub horrendo outra vez, virando a quarta dose de bebida, partindo para uma nova, quando senti o vento frio entrar pela porta recém-aberta. Ergui os olhos preguiçosamente atrás do copo, procurando ver quem era a pessoa louca a entrar ali naquela hora da noite, ou manhã, não fazia a menor ideia, e engasguei no instante em que a reconheci, retirando os cachos castanhos do rosto. A bebida desceu quente por minha garganta e fez arder o meu nariz, mas abafei minha tosse com a mão sobre a boca, secando o que havia escorrido de meus lábios com o dorso dos dedos. Meu coração batia acelerado no peito, e ainda não estava bêbado o suficiente para que aquilo ocorresse senão por um único outro motivo: ela. Xinguei tudo o que era possível ser xingado, e tentei aparentar uma calma que eu não tinha ao voltar a esconder meu rosto atrás do copo, observando-a de longe.

Ela estava diferente. Havia algo em seu rosto que me incomodava, e eu não era capaz de decifrar, talvez por não estar perto o suficiente... _Merda_. Seus olhos cruzaram com os meus, e não havia mais como fingir que eu não a encarava fixamente segundos atrás. Aquele era um péssimo dia, simplesmente horrível, e ali estava ela, para deixar tudo pior com sua luz... Era isso. Ela não estava brilhando como sempre, mas não tive tempo de processar essa informação antes que se aproximasse, sem eu sequer convidar, mas implorando silenciosamente para que viesse. O que eu estava fazendo, por Merlin? Eu devia voltar para casa, devia fingir que não era eu, mesmo que a marca em meu braço me denunciasse, mesmo que meu cabelo fosse um ultimato, mesmo que aqueles olhos castanhos me encarando, tão doídos, retirassem todo o ar do meu peito pela segunda vez no dia. Maldita Granger, que sempre estava nos lugares errados, nas horas erradas, estragando tudo.

Eu não sei porque ri quando ela chegou perto. Provavelmente desespero e incredulidade. Não sei o que falei de início, porque meus sentidos estavam dopados tentando entender seus traços cobertos por bruma, não sei quando a convidei para sentar ou sequer se a convidei para sentar ou ela não foi intrometida o suficiente para fazê-lo por conta própria. Tudo o que eu me lembro foi de perguntar, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, fazendo questão de deixar o braço com a marca negra para baixo, porque eu me envergonhava dele tanto quanto ela – _O que está fazendo aqui sem o cenourão, Granger? Ou já devo me adiantar e dizer "Weasley"?_ – as palavras saíram amargas da minha boca, minha língua se contorcendo para pronunciar uma por uma. Eu mal podia acreditar que ela se casaria com aquele babaca em poucos dias (o convite estava na mesma caixa que o de Potter), e, mesmo assim, aquele era o olhar de uma noiva: perdido, desolado. Mal podia acreditar que ela se casaria com ele e não com alguém que a merecia, alguém que a valorizaria. _Não aceitava que ela não fosse se casar comigo. Eu não podia ficar sozinho se até ela tinha alguém._ Tomei outro gole denso da bebida, jogando para longe aquele pensamento impuro. Que nojo seria me casar com uma sangue-ruim. Bati o copo com força sobre a mesa, e ela balançou sob meu gesto, tirando Hermione de um aparente torpor. Franzi o cenho, e pude jurar que vi lágrimas em seus olhos, mas elas secaram tão rapidamente quanto ela pegou meu copo e levou à boca, acabando com tudo o que tinha dentro dele. Arregalei os olhos e a encarei, esperando por uma resposta, sem coragem de perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali. Por que eu achava que não gostaria nada de saber?

\- _Granger._ – ela disse após suavizar a expressão azeda que fez quando terminou de tomar o que quer que estivesse em meu copo. Ainda não estava olhando para mim, encarava um ponto fixo acima do meu ombro esquerdo, e eu pigarreei para chamar sua atenção. Me irritava profundamente quando ela se recusava a olhar para mim: eu estava acostumado a me iluminar em seus olhos, mas eles tinham tão pouca luz naquela noite que mal competiam com a intermitente lâmpada roxa acima de nossas cabeças. Estremeci. O que eu tinha perdido no curto espaço de tempo em que passara sendo torturado por um jantar? – _Será apenas Granger por um bom tempo, não vai precisar se importar com nada._ – em sua voz havia uma amargura tão pesada que eu mal notei quando sua mão, pequena e de dedos levemente roliços, ousou pousar sobre a mesa imunda. Meus olhos foram imediatamente para o anelar, pronto para dizer algo maldoso sobre como seria seu casamento, mas perdi todas as palavras quando vi seu dedo desnudo a minha frente, uma marca branca onde a aliança deveria ficar e um pequeno corte ainda não cicatrizado no mesmo dedo, não sendo capaz de esconder minha expressão de espanto, que traduziu-se em um levantar suave dos cantos dos meus lábios. Não haveria casamento? Não seria uma Weasley? Eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Aquela era a primeira notícia boa que eu recebia no dia do meu aniversário, e eu não sabia se ela era boa apenas porque eu estava bêbado.

O garçom veio nos servir mais uma vez, olhando para Hermione com curiosidade: era a primeira vez que eu não estava sozinho, mas eu não gostei do olhar dele sobre ela, e ousei murmurar qualquer coisa ofensiva. _Em muito tempo, é a primeira vez que eu não me sinto sozinho._ A contra gosto, ela me encarava com os olhos ardendo, eu podia ver que segurava as lágrimas enquanto eu segurava o riso. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, não me importava com o que tinha acontecido, a única coisa que me passava na cabeça era que talvez, talvez eu ainda tivesse um pouco... talvez eu ainda fosse alguma coisa que... Tomei tudo o que o garçom trouxe de uma vez, deixando o torpor invadir meu corpo e tranquilizar meus dedos que iam e vinham, descontrolados, sobre o tecido da minha calça. – _Eu não sinto muito, Granger_. – comecei, e minha voz era muito mais tranquila do que meu coração disparado. Eu a odiava por estar triste quando quem sempre estava triste era eu – _Nunca gostei dele, nem da aliança que te deu. Era de extremo mau gosto._

Minhas palavras hediondas pareciam atingi-la como maldições, e eu não me importava minimamente em vê-la sofrer, desde que fosse por minhas mãos, e não por mãos alheias. Só de imaginar o que o ruivo tinha feito... Os pelos da minha nuca arrepiavam, e ele tinha sorte por eu não saber onde moravam, ou certamente lhe espancaria por deixá-la daquela forma. Hermione sempre fora doce, simpática e complacente comigo. Nunca admitiria isso, da mesma forma que não admitiria como estava linda, mesmo visivelmente desolada, naquela noite fatídica. Ela me lembrava... Ela me lembrava de anos atrás, quando eu a seguira, quando eu a encontrara chorando pelo mesmo homem que não a merecia, quando eu... Meu rosto corou de ódio e vergonha, e torci para que ela não tivesse percebido, mesmo sabendo que a infeliz nunca deixava escapar um único detalhe. Seu cenho franziu atrás do copo grande demais para seu rosto, e o nariz arrebitou como em sinal de reprovação.

\- _Malfoy, eu não sei o que pensou, mas não pense outra vez._ – eu ri, erguendo meu corpo vazio para ela como se propusesse um brinde, zombando de minha desgraça por ter pensado naquela noite estúpida onde eu encontrara meus lábios nos dela. No que eu estava pensando, achando que ela pudesse sentir algo por mim? Continuamos em silêncio durante horas incômodas, apenas bebericando o que restava nos copos, eu a observando com a atenção de um apreciador de arte, vez ou outra entrando em discussões comigo mesmo sobre as razões daquilo, até que nos expulsassem do bar, era muito tarde ou muito cedo. Paguei ambas as contas e ela sequer notou, sinalizando sua total alienação ao mundo ao seu redor. Quis tocar seu ombro, mas me contive. Ela, porém, pareceu tomar coragem e falar alguma coisa – _Malfoy._

Começou, e eu a olhei, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Aquilo parecia ser interessante. Minhas pernas tremeram um pouco, embora eu tenha ignorado o fato por completo, dizendo ser cansaço. Percebi que ela tocava o espaço onde antes estava sua aliança, e uma sensação de ódio subiu até minha garganta, onde ficou entalada. – _Malfoy, primeiramente, feliz aniversário._ – ela começou séria, e eu não pude deixar de bufar, revirando os olhos e acenando uma vez para que ela continuasse. _Que bom que lembrou, obrigado, obrigado, agora fale outra coisa para que eu possa ficar mais tempo longe de casa_. Seus lábios tremiam, e estava quente o suficiente para que eu soubesse que não era por causa do frio e não precisasse oferecer meu casaco para ela. Continuei encarando seu rosto de cima, percebendo como seus olhos simplesmente viam o vazio da rua escura e sem nenhum habitante senão nós dois, parados como dois idiotas defronte o bar, que já apagara suas luzes roxas. Agora apenas as lamparinas brancas iluminavam seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar fantasmagórico. Ela parecia calcular o peso de cada palavra que pretendia dizer, e eu, como não tinha absolutamente mais nada para fazer, decidi por esperar. Erro trágico – _Malfoy,_ \- se ela repetisse meu nome mais uma vez, ficaria entediado ou cheio de náuseas, não fazia diferença – _lembra-se de quando prometeu que nunca me amaria?_

Aquela pergunta foi como um soco no estômago, e eu me virei para ela por completo, encarando seu rosto, que não se moveu um centímetro. De onde vinha aquela calma divinal? O coração em meu peito deu mil voltas e se recusou a parar no lugar certo, fragmentando-se por todo meu corpo, sem rumo, deixando-me à mercê dos meus olhos e do que quer que seja que eu gaguejei para ela em resposta, meu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva e vergonha: não acreditava que ela ousara me lembrar – pela segunda vez em poucas horas – daquela noite onde eu fora ridículo, quando ela me dera um tapa e eu passara a odiá-la mais do que qualquer coisa. Era com aquele tipo de pergunta, a que te esfaqueava sem precisar de lâminas, que eu me lembrava da razão de ainda odiá-la. – _Se ainda estiver disposto a cumpri-la, venha para onde eu estou, hoje. Não quero nada de você além disso, não vou te cobrar, não quero que nada mude quando nos virmos. Não, não estou bêbada. Estou plenamente sóbria e esse é um pedido racional, você sabe disso._

Abri e fechei meus lábios mais vezes do que o necessário, sentindo o ar primaveril preenchê-los e tentar chegar ao resto de mim. Era impossível. _Eu não queria voltar para casa e deixá-la ali._ Não queria ir a lugar algum, mas não queria sucumbir a ela, seria ultrajante. Tudo o que eu via era ela, perdida em sua visão infinita daquela rua, sem nenhuma lágrima a molhar seu rosto duro como aço, a luz branca decidindo incidir sobre sua face e deixá-la tão pálida quanto a lua. Ela era o sol. Eu ainda via o sol. Mordi os lábios com força, pensando naquele pedido sem rir. Era muito ridículo para que fosse verdade – _Sexo casual. Relacionamento trivial._ – consegui dizer, afinal, sentindo meu peito duro estalar lentamente. _Silêncio, ela pediu para você ficar quieto, aí_. Ela assentiu, ainda sem me olhar.

Pronto. Estava feito. Naquela madrugada, pouco após meus vinte e seis anos, consumei meu pecado e deixei de sentir tudo para que o fizesse. Engoli tudo o que poderia existir além da indiferença, como sempre fazia. Ignorei meu ego. Construí meus muros. Emudeci meu coração. _Pequei._ Pequei por vezes e vezes sem fim, até que Deus fosse não mais do que uma criatura maligna muito distante. Eu a ouvi gritar, naquela noite. A ouvi chorar sem poder secar seu pranto. Ouvi o outro nome sair de seus lábios, e ela sempre chorava quando o fazia, se agarrando ainda mais em mim, mas pouco a pouco esse nome foi sumindo de seus lábios, e ela nunca o substituiu pelo meu. Não fazia ideia do quão hediondo seria escutá-la me chamar, não tentava imaginar a cena nem em meus maiores pesadelos, porque meu nome saído daqueles lábios me acordaria.

Eu me prendia a ela, como sempre. Escutei e vi tudo o que ninguém mais sequer ousou pensar sobre Hermione Granger durante sete meses, e sempre tive que me segurar para não gritá-la de volta, colocá-la nos braços e dizer que eu estava ali, porque eu, na verdade, não estava. E, se estava, era pedindo para escapar daquele corpo e tocar sua alma. Segurava-a com toda a força que tinha, atacava-a com brutalidade, marcava sua pele para que ela se lembrasse de que eu existia, de que eu estava ali, de que ter dor era sinônimo de estar vivo, mesmo que só um pouco, e ela quase nunca correspondia senão por meio da violência, cravando as unhas nas minhas costas, deixando seus dentes em meus ombros, suas pernas puxando minha cintura.

Até que, certo dia, entre o mecânico gesto de sair daquele apartamento horroroso e ir beber nas ruas ou simplesmente chegar em casa sem ter de dar explicações para minha mãe, resolvi lançar minha última esperança de tê-la. Era só isso. Eu só precisava de uma chance, uma única chance capaz de me salvar para sempre, porque eu não acreditava em mais nada senão em seu corpo. Ela me olhara diferente daquela vez, eu tinha certeza. Seus dedos se moveram mais lentamente naquela noite, eu vira. Meu coração batia mais rápido, e ele era o responsável por tirar o oxigênio do meu cérebro e botá-lo sabe-se lá aonde. Não havia deus capaz de me salvar.

 _\- Hermione._


	10. Sopro Divino

**SOPRO DIVINO**

Hermione sabia bem até demais que não tardaria até as pessoas descobrirem sobre nós. Eu, em toda minha frieza, também tinha ciência do fato e tentava retardá-lo ao máximo, mesmo sendo vítima de seu olhar arrasador. Não havia muito o que ela pedisse com aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos castanhos, quase dourados e, ao mesmo tempo, quase negros, que eu não fizesse de prontidão. Bastava que eles se encontrassem aos meus para que perdesse a noção de tudo e simplesmente consentisse com seus atos, porque ela era linda, magnífica. Ela era a personificação de tudo o que eu sempre quisera, e agora, por uma magia que não necessitara de varinha ou feitiço, tinha o prazer de vê-la dormir em meus braços quase todas as noites.

Durante as primeiras semanas após nosso fatídico encontro no Ministério, realmente fora complicado vê-la naquela situação: frágil, aberta, sorrindo para mim e me olhando como nunca antes fora olhado por ninguém, nem mesmo por Astoria. Eu nunca soube como reagir perto de seus cachos e de sua pele macia, então tentava afastá-la, recusava-me a encarar seus olhos – talvez me antecipando, porque eu sabia que, no momento em que os encarasse, não saberia mais distinguir o que era ou deixava de ser real – e isso nos magoava, como se nossos pequenos caquinhos resolvessem se descolar no peito e nos alfinetar de dentro pra fora. Nesses momentos, quando eu via seu rosto desviar e suas mãos se fecharem em pequenos punhos, sentia meu peito arder por ódio a minha pessoa ridícula, me esquecia de qualquer coisa que não fosse ela e a puxava para dentro de um abraço apertado, sorvendo de seu cheiro e provando de seu gosto, não raramente acabando nu para que ela me visse de novo, observando-a tão bela sem as roupas que estragavam suas curvas maculadas por minhas mãos. Eu adorava beijá-la como se fosse a primeira e última vez que o faria, e adorava ainda mais quando ela gemia meu nome logo em seguida, porque durante muitos meses ela não pôde fazê-lo. Não precisar fingir indiferença era algo novo e rejuvenescedor.

No entanto, continuávamos nos escondendo dos olhos alheios. Algo dentro de mim poderia tomar aquilo como vergonha de ser visto com uma sangue-ruim, e saber que ela pensava o mesmo me trazia algo horrível no peito, algo que me fazia contorcer, sentir a garganta queimar e os olhos marejarem de ódio. Eu não me envergonhava dela. Não, de forma alguma. Eu não era o mesmo Draco de dez anos atrás que se sentiria nojento por tocá-la, por tê-la, por beijá-la. Eu era o Draco que queria seu corpo e sua alma para sempre, sentir sua pele escorrer pela minha, mas era ridículo o suficiente para sentir as pernas tremerem de medo com aquela ideia. Já havia passado horas, a maioria delas fruto da insônia, nas quais eu encarava o teto do meu quarto, solitário, ou traçava espirais com a ponta dos meus dedos nas costas nuas de Hermione, pensando nas razões do meu medo de dizer para todos que ela era, afinal, minha.

Durante anos aquilo fora tudo o que eu almejara e mantivera recluso em minha mente, deixando vez ou outra escapar na forma de um suspiro trágico e um orgasmo mal dado. Não, eu não me enganava fingindo que não era nela que eu pensava quando me tocava, mesmo tão jovem. Agora eu não precisava mais daquele tipo de mentira esdrúxula. Se não era o caso, então por quê? Por que eu simplesmente não poderia conceber a ideia de contar tudo para os outros? O que eu temia, afinal? Respirei fundo, remexendo-me na cama e sentindo a morena ao meu lado se remexer junto. Ela balbuciou qualquer coisa e virou-se para mim, de olhos ainda fechados, seus braços circundando minhas pernas cobertas apenas por uma cueca e, pensando estar confortável, ali ficou, adormecida. Um sorriso passou por meus lábios enquanto retirava alguns dos cachos de sua face, acariciando-lhe as bochechas vermelhas. – _Meu Deus, você é tão linda, Hermione._ – consegui sussurrar, surpreendendo-me com a utilização da expressão trouxa que ela tanto usava, e por dizer seu nome com tamanha naturalidade. Obviamente eu adorava repeti-lo, mas não costumava fazê-lo. Tinha medo que qualquer um, até mesmo os quadros, pudesse me escutar e roubar aquele nome dos meus lábios. O que eu faria se, de repente, chamá-la fosse impossível?

Com o coração acelerado, decidi descartar aquela perspectiva e continuar a fazer carinho em seus cabelos, fechando os olhos. Medo. Medo de quem? Medo do quê? Do que adiantava estar com ela de forma tão pura há malditos quatro meses sendo que ninguém sabia? Sendo que achavam que ela havia superado o maldito Weasley por conta própria, sem ninguém para estar ao lado dela? Se pensavam que as marcas em seu corpo, quando apareciam, eram de um caso de uma única noite? Se nunca percebiam que minha cútis estava sempre marcada junto com a dela? Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, eu odiava tanto quando lhe diziam isso, quando faziam graça das minhas provas de amor por sua pele e não podia simplesmente retrucá-las. Quem eles pensavam que eram para debochar do que eu sentia?

Respirei o mais fundo que pude, tragando o ar do início da manhã para dentro dos pulmões, sentido o vento suave de maio preencher meu espírito. Era tão bom estar ali, com ela, calmamente repousado em um apartamento que, há pouco tempo, só me trazia luxúria. A primeira vez que fora ali de dia me surpreendi com seu tamanho diminuto e com cada detalhe: as flores no batente, os quadros em pequenos criados, os cômodos pequeninos que se desdobravam em poucos metros quadrados. Ainda não tinha me acostumado com tudo sendo tão pequeno, mas era bom me sentir vivo, tão vivo que até minha pele tinha um tom diferente, que meus olhos brilhavam para mim no espelho e, eu sabia, brilhavam para ela. Era bom não ter que me preocupar com toda a dor que me consumia lentamente, e melhor ainda era sentir seu corpo contra o meu, seguro. Eu a amava mais do que amava a mim. Aparentemente, aquele era meu sopro divino.

Abri os olhos de repente, sendo surpreendido pelos raios de sol que ousavam entrar pela janela entreaberta. Ela começava a se remexer cada vez mais em meu colo, indicando que acordaria em poucos minutos. Ficava surpreso com a quantidade de coisas que eu sabia sobre ela desde que começamos a nos ver daquela forma, mesmo que em segredo, e com a facilidade com a qual ela me surpreendia a cada dia. Quando Hermione permitiu que eu a amasse, tudo ficou mais simples na minha vida, até mesmo caminhar: eu não sentia mais o peso do mundo nos meus ombros. Mas ainda sentia medo. Um medo desconhecido de que...

\- _Draco?_ – ela murmurou contra meu corpo, seu hálito e respiração diferentes fazendo cócegas na minha coxa. Meu coração acelerou com aquele nome saindo de seus lábios, e não pude deixar de me achar um idiota por ficar feliz apenas com aquele pequeno gesto. Acariciei mais seus cabelos, escutando-a ronronar entre os lençóis, ajeitando-se até ficar melhor posicionada, basicamente escalando meu corpo como um gato. Sua cabeça agora repousava em meu peito, e eu estava devidamente envergonhado por ela escutar o tanto que meu inútil órgão vascular ribombava ao seu toque. Não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que estava sorrindo. Sentia na minha pele a força daqueles lábios em mim. Maldita. – _Draco, no que está pensando tanto?_

Certeira. Sempre colocando o dedo na ferida sem perguntar se doía, antes. Aquela era Hermione Granger, que, mesmo sonolenta, não perdia a chance de me provocar com suas palavras e seu corpo suave roçando ao meu. Senti que começava a esquentar, e não era por conta do sol que invadia o quarto pouco a pouco. Aquela mulher me levaria à loucura. Antes que pudesse pesar minhas palavras, me ouvi dizendo, inebriado por aquele rosto tão belo, sem conseguir erguer minha voz a mais do que um sussurro rouco – _Eu tenho medo que te tirem de mim._

Hermione abriu os olhos no mesmo instante, embora não tenha feito outro movimento senão esse e o de erguer o rosto para me encarar, seus lábios um tanto entreabertos. Minha vontade era de levantar daquela cama e sair correndo, eu era um estúpido! Como poderia dizer esse tipo de coisa para uma pessoa que estava comigo há pouco mais de alguns meses? Não importava que eu nutrisse sentimentos há anos, não importava que sim, eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, ainda mais se me pedisse com aqueles olhos maravilhosos nos quais eu me afogava naquele exato instante. Não importava. Nada nunca importou para mim. Desviei meus olhos dos dela assim que me notei fisgado, virando o rosto e encarando um ponto qualquer da cortina branca, parando imediatamente de brincar com seus fios morenos. Como eu era ridículo.

Sentia meu coração dar voltas dentro de mim, correndo uma maratona inteira, seu som vibrando até a ponta dos meus dedos frios, que agora estavam fechados em um punho. Ótimo. De todos os medos do mundo, eu tinha aquele mais fácil de se concretizar: perdê-la. Claramente eu ficava cada dia mais apaixonado e mais louco, beirando a idiotice. Sentia o ódio descer, amargo, por minha garganta, sem saber se achava bom ou ruim o fato dela não ter me dado resposta alguma. Eu não sabia se queria escutá-la dizer que iria embora em alguns dias, ou até mesmo que iria embora naquele instante. Ou melhor, que me mandaria embora, visto que estávamos na casa dela, e não na minha. Deixei que o ar saísse do meu corpo pesado e ácido, ainda sem coragem de olhar para seu corpo estendido sobre o meu.

\- _Draco, quero que conheça meus pais. Hoje. Cinco horas._ – as palavras dela saíram tão rápidas e tão precisas que eu fiquei em choque, sendo obrigado a olhá-la. No que infernos aquela mulher estava pensando? Seu semblante era sério e determinado e eu sabia que, mesmo que se me fingisse de morto, seria arrastado até a casa dos Granger, que ela me dissera há pouco tempo que moravam na França desde o final da Guerra. Senti minha boca inexplicavelmente seca, e o coração, ainda acelerado, não pifou por pura teimosia. Em meu colo, Hermione depositou um beijo cálido que esparramou arrepios por toda minha pele, logo se levantando da cama, rumando seminua para a cozinha, e deixando-me estático em baixo dos lençóis.

O sol raiava do lado de fora daquele pequeno apartamento, e eu não sabia muito bem o que dizer para ele. Há poucos segundos atrás meu maior medo era perdê-la para outra pessoa, e, naquele instante, quando os feixes de luz tocaram meu rosto e eu começava a sentir o cheiro de café expresso vindo do outro lado do pequeno apartamento, eu tremia ao pensar em conhecer o Sr. e a Sra. Granger. Gemi qualquer coisa incompreensível, e deixei meu corpo deslizar até que estivesse completamente deitado no colchão branco. Enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, que ainda possuía o maravilhoso cheiro daquela mulher, soltei um grunhido qualquer, pensando em morrer de vergonha naquele exato instante em que meu coração sucumbia aos batimentos acelerados, e respirar não parecia suficiente. Eu estava perdido.

\- _Granger, nós precisamos mesmo ir?..._ – eu pestanejei mais uma vez, sentindo meus dedos cada vez mais frios. Mal conseguia colocar a blusa azul, que ela escolhera para mim dentro da seleção de roupas masculinas que em algum momento acabaram parando em seu guarda-roupa, tamanho era meu tremor. A escutei bufar dentro do quarto, e soube que não me daria a mesma resposta outra vez. Desde que a conhecia, e isso fazia muito tempo, ela era irredutível. Grunhi qualquer coisa enquanto finalmente terminava de colocar a blusa polo, ajeitando seus dois botões e a gola branca. Não fazia ideia de quando ou como adquiria aquela blusa, afinal não tinha nem um pouco o meu estilo, mas ali estava eu, encarando-me no espelho com aquele feio pedaço de tecido e as bochechas coradas de vergonha. Morrer provavelmente seria mais rápido e me daria menos receio.

Saí do banheiro após ajeitar meu cabelo e passar o perfume que também acabara ali por acaso, e eu me surpreendia com cada coisa ali: escova de dentes, roupas, adereços, gravatas. Nossos objetos se misturavam aos poucos, e eu começava até a saber onde estavam as coisas dela, quando me pedia pela manhã após as noites de semana que ousávamos compartilhar. Balancei a cabeça levemente, retirando qualquer pensamento esquisito dela, e fui até a cama, sentando-me sobre o colchão macio e cruzando os braços defronte o tronco para esperá-la.

Enquanto eu usava o banheiro, a mulher a minha frente colocara uma calça jeans e uma blusa cor de rosa que era quase completamente coberta por seus cabelos longos. Mesmo de costas, ela era maravilhosa. Mordi o lábio inferior quando meus olhos desviaram para o relógio que marcava três e meia da tarde (o que significava que já tínhamos de ir embora, pois, em Paris, os relógios já marcavam uma hora à frente), sentindo meu coração dar um solavanco no peito. Tudo o que eu mais queria na vida, naquele momento, era ser um trouxa e dizer que era totalmente impossível ir para a França em menos de dez horas. Poderia alegar que não tínhamos como comprar passagens de... Como era o nome daquela coisa, mesmo? Não sei como, mas ela talvez tenha notado minhas sobrancelhas franzidas ao colocar seus brincos de prata, e riu quando eu perguntei, imerso em meus pensamentos – _Qual é o nome daquela coisa de metal que voa?_

\- _Avião é aquela que tem asas, helicóptero é o que tem hélices, e zepelim é o que parece um balão, mas é fechado._ – respondeu de prontidão, e eu assenti, sem reparar o tanto que aquela pergunta fora ridícula, afinal até um bebê trouxa saberia o que era a merda da coisa que voa. Tudo o que me importava era não ter como negar uma ida até a França para ver seus pais, porque não tínhamos como comprar passagens de _avião_. Ser um bruxo e poder aparatar nunca fora um problema tão grande na minha vida. Minhas mãos suavam quando ela, enfim, virou-se para encarar meus olhos, e provavelmente vislumbrou o medo neles. Lógico que eu não admitiria que estava me contorcendo por dentro, temendo que eles não gostassem de mim, que me tratassem mal, que preferissem o babaca do Weasley, que soubessem o que era aquela marca exposta em meu antebraço e tudo o que ela significava, ou o pior: que tivessem ideia de tudo de mal que já havia feito à filha deles. Se eles soubessem quem eu já fora, faria alguma diferença em quem eu era agora? Talvez não permitissem que ela ficasse comigo nunca mais, e eu não sabia mais viver sem ela, eu não sabia, não sabia...

Não entendi quando o ar começou a faltar nos meus pulmões, apenas que ele voltou subitamente quando senti suas mãos em meus ombros tensos. Havia um abismo inteiro dentro dos meus olhos arregalados, no qual eu quase me atirara. Seus dedos, que coloquei entre os meus – gélidos –, me trouxeram de volta. Eu não precisei falar nada para que ela suspirasse contra minha testa, deixando ali um beijo suave, que logo escorreu até minha boca. Tirei minhas mãos das suas e coloquei-as na cintura fina que ela possuía, puxando-a habilmente para meu colo, e ela veio sem qualquer resistência. Nossos lábios se encontravam com calma e uma delicadeza infinita, embora meu toque sobre ela fosse forte, e nossos corações estivessem acelerados. Suas pernas enroscaram-se em minha cintura, e não fosse nossa necessidade de sair dali – me dissera de antemão que seus pais odiavam atrasos, traço que compartilhávamos –, teria de bom grado retirado aquela blusa esquisita do meu corpo e toda outra roupa que tivéssemos, mas, naquele momento em específico, eu não podia.

Respirei fundo, beijando-a uma outra vez para sentir o calor de seus lábios até que ela me puxasse para que ficássemos de pé, um ao lado do outro, e partíssemos para o lugar que assolava meus pesadelos desde aquela manhã.

As ruas parisienses não me eram estranhas, já estivera ali algumas vezes durante a vida, mas a sensação de ter alguém ao meu lado, alguém que deliberadamente estava segurando minha mão fria e suada, era totalmente nova. Era a primeira vez que ela segurava minha mão em público, e não podia me dar ao luxo de dizer que estávamos com poucas pessoas para nos observar: a avenida em questão estava abarrotada, em especial de casais, que se encantavam com a primavera em Paris, ninguém que pudesse nos julgar ou que fosse nos reconhecer, por isso não fiz questão de me desvencilhar de seu toque, mesmo que me fosse estranho. Éramos apenas um casal comum em uma visita comum à cidade das luzes, isso fez com que meu coração acalmasse no peito, e com que eu tivesse uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-la ali mesmo, no meio do asfalto, sob os olhos atento da torre Eiffel, da qual eu tinha apenas um vislumbre ao horizonte. Eu ainda detestava a primavera, mas estar ao lado de Hermione deixava tudo mais aprazível. Tudo naquela cidade era rosa e branco, até mesmo nós dois: sua blusa era como as flores, e minha pele, alva como as construções românticas daquela cidade histórica. Deixei um suspiro suave escapar dos meus lábios, que não passou despercebido pela menina ao meu lado. Vi que ela sorriu, e ergueu nossas mãos entrelaçadas para deixar um beijo em meus nódulos. Inevitavelmente corei, martirizando-me por me desestabilizar com gestos tão breves.

Nossa caminhada foi sucinta, mas suficiente para me acalmar. Não falamos absolutamente nada durante todo o percurso rodeado por flores, e aquele silêncio era nada mais do que um respeito à nossa primeira vez juntos em público, como se nos adaptássemos à forma como nossas mãos enquadravam-se uma na outra, sentindo cada toque como um pedaço do paraíso. Às vezes nossos braços roçavam, trazendo-me um arrepio incontrolável, e outras, uma flor caía em seus cachos. Não fiz questão de retirar nenhuma, apenas ajeitei-as dentro daqueles fios até que formassem uma trilha de botões em sua cabeça. Pequenos gestos, como seus olhos deslumbrados me encarando enquanto eu acomodava as pequeninas flores, valiam mais do que todas as palavras do mundo.

Paramos defronte uma casa de tijolos marrons que não era pequena, mas não somaria mais de três quartos da minha residência nos arredores Londrinos. Calei a voz dentro da minha cabeça que começava a esnobar as janelas e o caminho de pedras escuras que nos levavam até a porta, apertando a mão de Hermione a cada passo. Mal sentia meu coração dentro do peito, embora soubesse que ele estava acelerado o suficiente para gerar leves espasmos de dor. Eu não conseguia ler muito bem as reações da morena ao meu lado, mas tinha certeza de que ela também estava apreensiva. Assim que chegamos defronte a porta branca, nos entreolhamos, e ela me lançou um sorriso suave, apertando minha palma enquanto erguia o outro braço para apertar um botão ao lado do batente.

Um som estridente ecoou dentro da casa, o que me fez ter um sobressalto, arrancando uma risada da garota ao meu lado. Por que os trouxas faziam coisas tão barulhentas e tão inúteis como aquele botãozinho e... Escutei o clique vindo do interior, engolindo em seco tudo o que eu pensava, meu estômago revirando junto com meu coração, as pernas perdendo toda a força. Era agora. _Agora_. Tudo que eu sentia era o frio e o suor que descia por minhas palmas e pela minha coluna, tão gelado quanto possível. Era extremamente vergonhoso estar assim, corado como um adolescente, mas o medo que eu sentia não parecia querer me largar tão fácil. Hermione ainda segurava a minha mão, mesmo que eu tenha feito menção de soltá-la: apenas fui segurado com mais força. _Por favor, me segure_. A porta se abriu com um estalo e um pequeno rangido que me incomodou, mas não o suficiente para que meu rosto se contorcesse. O momento entre o abrir da porta e a recepção de duas pessoas desconfortavelmente parecidas com ela durou uma eternidade na qual eu mal conseguia respirar.

Então eram eles. Eram eles os pais dela. Vê-los em fotos era diferente de vê-los ali, me olhando com espanto. A filha deles tinha dito que levaria uma companhia, talvez não tivesse especificado o homem de vinte e seis anos e quase dois metros de altura, razão da surpresa naquelas faces. Eles haviam criado a mulher que eu amava tão incondicionalmente. Dois trouxas. Foram dois trouxas que providenciaram a maior felicidade da minha vida, quanta ironia. Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que falar, incomodado com o silêncio que ninguém ousava quebrar, sentindo os dois pares de olhos me avaliando silenciosamente. Era da altura do Sr. Granger, talvez apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo, e bem mais alto do que a mãe de Hermione. Fiquei parado com o maxilar travado e os olhos fixos em um ponto entre aqueles dois, apertando a mão da menina ao meu lado com força o suficiente para doer, até que vi o semblante da senhora se apaziguar em um sorriso, seus olhos quase sumindo entre as rugas de expressão: sinal de uma pessoa que sorria muito na vida. Eu não tinha rugas ao lado dos olhos. – _Ora, não fiquem aí parados, vamos entrar logo. Estávamos esperando por vocês dois._

Deixei o ar sair dos meus pulmões no instante em que eles se viraram para abraçar Hermione, que por fim largou minha mão, começando uma conversa animada com os dois, deixando-me um pouco para trás. Aproveitei do momento para passar os olhos pela casa simplória. Assim como no apartamento de Hermione, os móveis estavam regados de fotos de família, a única diferença era que as do casal não se moviam, e eu demorei alguns instantes avaliando as faces desconhecidas nas imagens até me tocar de que era isso que me incomodava nelas. Havia dezenas de capturas de Hermione em todas as idades possíveis, e em quase todas elas a menina apresentava um sorriso radiante, mesmo quando era pequena e tinha os dentes da frente avantajados. Antigamente, acharia aquele detalhe deplorável, hoje, era nada menos do que fofo. Senti uma pontada no peito, que ainda batia forte, ao me lembrar de que eu não deveria possuir mais de dez ou onze fotos sorrindo.

\- _Draco?_ – escutei meu nome ser chamado, despertando do transe momentâneo. Três pares de olhos quase idênticos me encaravam no final do corredor, e um deles sorria para mim. Senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas, e passei uma das mãos pelo meu cabelo solto – será que eles gostavam do meu cabelo? –, aproximando-me devagar. Cada passo mais perto dos pais dela fazia com que uma parte diferente do meu corpo se arrepiasse, e eu implorava para que eles não tirassem a filha deles de mim com cada pequeno gesto inconsciente. Assim que me posicionei ao lado dela, senti que suas mãos encontraram com meu antebraço e meus dedos, segurando-os com uma delicadeza incomum. Arregalei os olhos para ela, virando-me subitamente e me esquecendo de que estávamos na presença de outras pessoas. O que ela estava fazendo? Como não recebi um olhar em resposta, não pude saber – _Mamãe, papai, esse é Draco Malfoy, ele é um bruxo. Estudamos em Hogwarts juntos, e ele também trabalha no Ministério._ – um silêncio de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos dos pais da menina, que logo voltaram sua atenção para mim. Meu Merlin, eu queria morrer e levar Hermione junto comigo. – _Nós estamos juntos, agora._

Um olhar de surpresa geral foi dado para a menina que me segurava com tanta firmeza, e eu engasguei com meus próprios sentimentos. Não encontrava palavra alguma senão "juntos", ressoando interminavelmente em minha cabeça. Juntos. Nós estávamos juntos. Ela tinha dito, não tinha? Tinha assumido para os pais dela que estávamos juntos, então eu não poderia ficar louco, ao menos não mais louco do que já estava. Não percebi que tinha um sorriso tolo nos lábios e que a encarava de forma ridiculamente apaixonada até que minha atenção foi chamada por uma tosse do Sr. Granger. Voltei meus olhos azuis para ele, que me estendia uma mão rugosa. Apressadamente retribuí o cumprimento, apertando-a. – _Sr. Malfoy... Já ouvi falar muito de você aqui em casa._ – voltei meu olhar para Hermione, que ruborizou, encarando o pai dela como uma adolescente. Não pude deixar de me divertir com a situação, sentindo o peso sair do meu peito, ao menos uma parte dele – _Tanto coisas boas quanto coisas ruins._ – o alívio que eu senti foi momentâneo, logo uma massa disforme caindo sobre meu coração outra vez.

Eu olhava para o pai dela e sabia que ele estava encarando minha marca negra, parcialmente coberta pelos dedos de sua filha, que se apertaram contra meu antebraço. Ele sabia o que aquela marca significava, sabia de toda a dor, talvez soubesse bem até demais, e o ar começava a sumir dos meus pulmões de novo. Era naquele instante que eu deveria sair correndo porta a fora ou seria mais tarde? Se eu fugisse agora... Mas no que infernos estava pensando? Demorara anos para conquistá-la e agora daria o braço a torcer daquela forma? Não. Definitivamente, eu não seria um covarde como sempre fora. Ergui um pouco meu rosto, voltando a encarar os olhos do Sr. Granger com uma expressão séria. Eu não iria a lugar algum se Hermione não me pedisse. O mais velho pareceu notar a mudança de atitude, e um sorriso de canto surgiu em seus lábios, como pude perceber, apesar do meu nervosismo. Aquele ar de quem sabe de tudo seria genético? – _Mas sei que, para minha filha te trazer até aqui, as coisas boas devem ter prevalecido._

Eu respirei fundo, e notei tardiamente que a morena ao meu lado fez o mesmo, apoiando sua cabeça em meu braço. Inconscientemente rocei meu nariz em seus fios escuros, e, se prestasse muita atenção, conseguiria escutar seu coração batendo em harmonia com o meu. Não percebera que ela também estava nervosa até aquele momento, quando fomos chamados até a varanda para tomar café. A mãe de Hermione me serviu um chá, dizendo que a filha havia lhe dito da minha preferência, e eu agradeci, um pouco sem jeito. Normalmente estava acostumado a tomar o que me entregavam e elogiar, mesmo que fosse horrível. Eu não esperava que fossem me tratar daquela forma, ainda mais sabendo quem eu era. Talvez... Talvez os trouxas fossem esquisitos de outras maneiras, maneiras boas. Não podia deixar de me sentir desconfortável, no entanto, com aqueles móveis simplórios e aparatos tão medíocres. O luxo ainda estava incrustado em minhas maneiras, mas eu precisava me livrar dele o quanto antes, se quisesse sobreviver e ser aceito por aquela família. Dessa forma, aceitei a xícara de porcelana barata e com um dos cantinhos rachados, tomando meu chá nela enquanto ouvia a família conversar sobre assuntos triviais, engolindo meu ego junto com o líquido quente. Tinha certeza de que ligariam para a filha assim que eu fosse embora, pedindo por mais detalhes de nossa relação, e eu esperava que ela soubesse responder, porque eu não sabia, apenas... Apenas gostava.

Passei o resto da tarde sentado ao lado de Hermione e defronte seus pais, que me faziam perguntas e mais perguntas: com o que eu trabalhava, exatamente? Qual fora minha casa quando estudava? Onde eu morava? Algumas foram incômodas, como quando perguntaram sobre meus pais, e não pude deixar de franzir o nariz e desviar o olhar, estragando toda e qualquer forma de etiqueta. Nessa hora, a menina pródigo me salvou, mudando de assunto rapidamente, e seus pais logo entenderam que não deviam me perguntar sobre isso, o que eu agradeci mentalmente. Um dia, talvez, eu seria capaz de falar para eles que meu pai era um criminoso arrependido, e minha mãe, uma vítima de tudo o que a sede por sangue puro fora capaz de fazer. Eu diria, também, que era diferente dos dois. Aprendi sobre aquelas duas figuras de sorriso fácil e mente aberta a minha frente, e logo me vi rindo com eles, mesmo que de forma discreta, sempre com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Hermione, que os pressionava a cada vez que eu era capaz de sorrir. Não tivesse o relógio batido nove horas da noite, eu nunca teria percebido que as horas tinham passado tão depressa.

Levantamos-nos do sofá horroroso, porém confortável, com a desculpa de que já estava tarde, e me despedi do Sr. Granger com a garganta seca e um aperto de mão. Seus olhos me diziam que, se minha parte ruim voltasse à tona, não teria feitiço algum que seria capaz de me manter perto de sua menina. Me perguntei se ele teria olhado para o ignóbil do ex-noivo da filha daquela mesma maneira, mas não quis me torturar com esse tipo de pensamento, e nem foi possível, pois logo senti um par de braços envolvendo meu tronco. Arfei em surpresa, encontrando os fios lisos e regados por uma alvura recente da Sra. Granger abaixo de mim. Não soube como reagir àquela demonstração esquisita de afeto, olhando para Hermione ao meu lado, que lutava para não rir da minha falta de habilidade com carícias. A mulher pareceu se contentar com minha surpresa e meus olhos em súplica para que entendesse que quase ninguém me tocava daquela forma, e apenas assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

Antes de irmos embora, após a família se despedir com beijos, abraços e a promessa de que voltariam a se ver em breve, tudo muito esquisito, na minha opinião, a mãe de Hermione tocou meu braço com leveza, talvez propositalmente bem em cima da caveira esmaecida em minha pele. – _Eu confio em você, Draco._ – o meu nome saindo de lábios tão parecidos com os da minha amada trouxe calafrios até a ponta dos meus dedos, e eu só pude assentir, inapto a pronunciar qualquer palavra. Parecia ridículo querer chorar simplesmente por causa daqueles gestos leves, mas deveria ser algo de família ser capaz de me deixar tão sensível. Com últimos sorrisos, aparatamos de volta para o apartamento de Hermione, a mão dela ainda junto à minha.

Assim que me vi no tão habitual quarto, atirei-me na cama de casal, sentindo o estrado ranger e dobrar com meu peso. Colocara o rosto virado para o travesseiro, e sentia meus cabelos longos espalhados ao meu redor. Aquele fora um dos dias mais exaustivos da minha vida, e, mesmo assim, sentia meu coração leve. Pensava em como agradecê-la por tudo, em como fazer com que ela entendesse meu medo e em qual material usaria para lhe fazer um pedestal por ser tão maravilhosa. Escutava Hermione se movimentar pelo apartamento, provavelmente se trocando e ajeitando tudo para que fosse dormir. O próximo dia era domingo, e eu estava pensando se ficaria ali por mais uma noite – desde sexta eu desaparecera de casa, e isso estava se tornando tão normal que minha mãe nem perguntava mais para onde eu ia, sabendo que eu não responderia ou arrumaria uma desculpa esfarrapada – ou se voltaria para minha residência, que ficava a algumas horas dali. Suspirei contra o colchão, virando-me de lado simplesmente para dar de cara com a visão da minha vida, sentindo uma fisgada tanto no peito quanto no meu baixo ventre. Não pude deixar de gemer baixinho, passando uma das mãos pelos meus olhos cansados para retirar algumas mechas da minha visão.

Hermione estava completamente nua na minha frente, seu corpo delineado pelas luzes fracas do lado de fora do aposento. Se ela não era a prova de que deus existia, eu não sabia de mais nada. Um sorriso travesso balançava em seus lábios quando ela aproximou-se de mim, permitindo que minhas mãos encontrassem sua pele e que minha boca provasse da sua. Suspirei, deixando todas as emoções daquele dia culminarem em um beijo apaixonado e febril, meus dedos procurando espaço entre seus cachos ao mesmo tempo em que suas pernas circundavam meu quadril. Era aquilo a prova de que eu estava vivo. Beijá-la, senti-la, saber que ela correspondia aos meus toques e que eu era dela, e ela, minha. Apenas minha, sem dor ou perdas. Seus pais não a tirariam de mim. Ela era tão minha que doía, meu corpo inteiro queimando de amor e paixão por aquela mulher que me agarrava com firmeza, já tirando aquela blusa horrenda do meu torso, permitindo-me sentir nossas peles juntas, o que me trouxe um calafrio. Seus seios firmes roçaram meu peito e eu sabia que o coração não era o único que pulsava de desejo. – _Hermione?..._ – eu sussurrei, sentindo-a estremecer, um leve sorriso escapando dos meus lábios um tanto inchados pelo fervor que nossos beijos começavam a ter. Poucas vezes a chamava pelo nome quando ela podia ouvir. Normalmente era quando realmente necessitava de sua atenção, ou quando, como naquele caso, saía espontaneamente de mim, leve como a brisa primaveril – _Obrigado._

Ousei olhá-la diretamente nos olhos quando pronunciei aquela única palavra, e pude ver o exato momento em que eles marejaram e ela se agarrou ao meu corpo com mais força, enterrando o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço. Eu não precisava dizer mais nada, porque ela sabia que ser capaz de pronunciar aquelas simples oito letras já era muito para mim. Era tão bom sentir seu calor, seu cabelo fazendo cócegas nas minhas bochechas, sua respiração descompassada sobre minha pele. _Era tão bom_. Movi meus braços de suas pernas para sua cintura, apertando-a como podia, nossos corpos juntos, nossos corações doloridos, a promessa silenciosa de que ninguém poderia nos separar, jamais. Ninguém além de... – _Você sabe que..._ – eu comecei, um tanto rouco, e tive de pigarrear para continuar, ainda com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, meus braços ao redor de seu corpo diminuto – _Meu aniversário está chegando._

Ela se remexeu sobre mim, colocando as mãos no início dos meus ombros e se afastando para encarar meus olhos. Eu estava sério, irredutível, embora tudo em mim demonstrasse nervosismo: tinha tirado o dia para sentir pânico e medo, aparentemente, e não sabia de onde tinha vindo aquela ideia, mas seguiria com ela até o fim, mesmo que estivesse mordendo meu lábio inferior com certa força, tentando escapar das palavras que me fariam voltar atrás. Eu não queria mais ser um covarde. Eu não queria ter medo dos outros. Ela sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, e eu sabia o que aquilo poderia significar para ela, quanta dor poderia trazer, mas estava disposto a compartilhá-la com ela. Pasma, abriu a boca uma, duas, três vezes até que simplesmente assentisse e se encontrasse em meu paladar outra vez, apaixonada e certa de que eu a seguraria, se caísse, entregando-se aos meus toques por mais uma noite, até que adormecesse em meus braços horas depois, meus dedos brincando de fazer espirais em sua pele nua.

Meu aniversário estava chegando. Eu odiava meu aniversário. Talvez, no entanto, ela pudesse fazê-lo melhor. Ela fazia tudo ao meu redor ficar melhor, de qualquer maneira.


	11. A tentação da cobra

**A TENTAÇÃO DA COBRA**

Namorar Draco Malfoy era uma tarefa tão complicada quanto eu imaginava que seria, desde o momento em que a aceitei. As primeiras semanas foram regadas de uma desconfiança mútua, não da pessoa ao meu lado, mas do que, exatamente, tínhamos em mente. Era quase como se relutássemos em aceitar o mais óbvio: estávamos juntos, e queríamos isso. No entanto, o que mais me incomodava naquelas primeiras horas de reconhecimento, e fazia com que meu estômago revirasse, era algo que eu nunca imaginaria. Quando eu olhava para ele, sabia que me amava há anos. Eu via em seus olhos repletos de esperança, podia sentir quando suas mãos me tocavam, sem a brutalidade de sempre. E eu? Eu estava apenas aprendendo a amá-lo, ainda. Draco me amava há quase dez anos, enquanto eu não era capaz de retribuir esse sentimento de forma tão divina quanto ele, ao menos não no início.

Por essa e outras, como nossas discussões estúpidas por conta de trabalho fora e dentro do expediente no Ministério, algumas vezes era difícil estar ao seu lado. Não podíamos nos tocar, não era do nosso feitio entregarmo-nos a um sentimento tão bruto tão de repente, colocá-lo em uma bandeja e expô-lo para toda a sociedade bruxa. Não, não, aquilo seria irracional. Continuamos, então, com nossos encontros escondidos, embora fossem mais leves, regados de conversa mansa e carícias discretas que deixavam dúvidas nas cabeças de quem estava por perto. Passado um mês que estávamos juntos, eu já me perguntava como não fora capaz de amá-lo por tanto tempo.

Não que a imagem de Ronald não me assombrasse vez ou outra, o que nunca passou despercebido pelo enciumado Draco, mas os dois eram tão diferentes e singulares que eu não me culpava por já ter amado um, e estar aprendendo a amar o outro. Eu me encontrei observando o loiro dormir mansamente, escutando-o falar sobre sua infância, sobre como aprendera a andar numa vassoura, sobre como não gostava de doces, mas provava-os mesmo assim quando eu oferecia. Me encontrei quando o vi sorrindo dentro do meu escritório, e quando, sem aviso, me lançava um sorriso brilhante nos corredores para que apenas eu visse, disparando meu coração. Agora ele sabia que podia ser amado, e deixava que eu o fizesse. De noite, quando nos encontrávamos em meu pequeno apartamento, o xingava por ter feito com que eu cambaleasse na frente de alguém importante como o Ministro, o que o fazia cair na gargalhada e me colocar entre seus braços. Eu poderia dormir embalada naquele riso e naquele corpo – _Granger..._ – ele sussurrava contra meu ouvido, arrepiando toda minha pele e me impedindo de pensar com clareza. Mesmo se eu pensasse, ainda gostaria de estar tão perto – _Você ainda não entendeu que eu adoro te fazer passar vergonha?_

Aos poucos, porém, as pessoas percebiam que não estávamos normais. Me perguntavam de onde vinham as marcas em meu corpo, porque algumas eu não fazia questão de esconder, e corar não era o suficiente para calar as más línguas. Quem seria? Quem era o meu amante? Não duvidaria se corressem apostas pelo Ministério, sabia que até mesmo Harry e Gina não sairiam impunes. Ele dizia ser um grande estudioso. Ela apostava em um funcionário de Gringotes que sempre me dava bola. Se os dois parassem de fofocar e prestassem atenção na carranca que Draco fazia quando escutava aquele tipo de coisa, não teriam dúvidas sobre a quem era direcionado o meu afeto.

E, mencionando-o, também não escapava dos comentários e da dúvida cruel: quem tinha, em sã consciência, tirado o Malfoy da austeridade que o compunha desde o falecimento de Astoria? Sobre ele, as línguas eram mais afiadas. Não só uma vez escutei boatos sobre prostitutas e bruxas de má reputação que fariam tudo para colocar as mãos em sua fortuna regada a sangue. Quando tinha o desprazer de escutar aquele tipo de coisa, cortava o assunto rapidamente, dizendo que aquele tipo de infâmia não deveria sequer ser pensado e tentando esconder as marcas de seus dentes em meu pescoço, minhas mãos suadas e meu coração inquieto. Ninguém percebia que ele estava mais feliz? Que conversava com mais tranquilidade? Que seus ombros estavam relaxados? Como as pessoas eram tão idiotas para não perceberem que eu, depois de meses aprendendo, o amava?

Percebiam. As pessoas começavam a perceber que algo estava muito errado, e era questão de tempo até juntarem dois mais dois e nos descobrirem. Apenas de pensar nisso o ar já me faltava, mas era tão necessário que soubessem... Portanto, quando, naquela manhã de Maio Draco assumiu que temia me perder, eu não tive dúvidas: estava na hora de arrancar aqueles véus e admitir para o mundo que não estávamos errados em sentir o que sentíamos. Nunca, em todos os meus sonhos, eu imaginaria apresentar Draco Malfoy para meus pais, mas foi o que fiz, e não me arrependi em nenhum instante. Eu precisava começar a admitir em voz alta que o amava.

Após nosso encontro, muito mais bem sucedido do que eu imaginava que seria, tive de receber uma ligação de quase duas horas dos meus pais, que se revezavam no telefone para falar comigo, me perguntando se eu estava louca ou algo do tipo por querer ficar com um Malfoy. Eles não sabiam exatamente no que isso implicava, mas tinham ciência de sobra para notarem que era esquisito, e eu me lastimava por ter dado com a língua nos dentes alguns anos antes, após a Guerra, ainda mais por ter sido levada por alguns pensamentos de Ronald, quem meus pais tinham com muito carinho, mesmo após nosso término. Passei a mão pelo rosto, tentando ignorar as vozes estridentes do outro lado da linha, até que uma única frase me veio à mente: meu pai falava com apreensão, e eu sabia que estava revirando os dedos enquanto tentava compartilhar o aparelho com minha mãe _"Hermione, minha filha, você o ama? O a ama mesmo depois de tudo o que ele te fez?"_. Eu suspirei, sorrindo, sentindo meu coração leve no peito – _Papai, o garoto que me fez mal anos atrás não é o homem que eu amo agora. Naquela época eu obviamente não me via com ele, mas agora... As coisas mudaram, nós mudamos._ – Após aquela declaração cansada, escutei um suspiro de alívio e consternação. Eles teriam de lidar com o fato cedo ou tarde, e pareciam começar a entender que eu não mudaria de ideia quanto aos meus sentimentos. Desligamos pouco depois, e a vida continuou como deveria ser.

Cada minuto daquele mês de maio, no entanto, parecia demorar uma eternidade. Eu me via cada vez mais próxima do dia cinco de junho, marcado com uma caneta vermelha em meu calendário pessoal – não podia deixar a data evidente dentro do Ministério, ou as pessoas compreenderiam cedo demais o que estava acontecendo –, e, quando ele chegou, trazendo uma brisa fria e primaveril, mal conseguia me colocar de pé, tamanho era meu tremor. Era o aniversário dele, eu sabia no que aquela data implicava, mesmo que nenhum de nós gostasse. Estávamos juntos, ao menos metaforicamente, há exatamente um ano. Estava na hora de tomar alguma atitude sobre isso.

Acordei cedo, sem sono, e tomei café em silêncio, sem de fato sentir o gosto de qualquer coisa na minha boca. Tínhamos decidido que não nos veríamos até às cinco da tarde, quando ele me buscaria para o jantar. Durante todas as horas daquele dia, que pareciam se recusar a passar depressa, meu coração não desacelerou, e o suor frio não deixou de correr por minhas palmas. Eu era Hermione Granger, ora essa, tinha enfrentado o próprio Lorde das Trevas e não conseguia ficar calma para um jantar na casa dos Malfoy? Não, não conseguia, e isso era patético. Nem mesmo quando eu me arrumava, colocando meu melhor vestido e trançando meu cabelo lentamente, consegui me ver calma. Meu estômago revirava tanto que eu sequer sabia se seria capaz de comer algo naquele jantar: ou pior, se duraria tanto tempo assim para conseguir comer algo. Não fazia ideia de como os donos daquela mansão me acolheriam, se é que olhariam na minha cara. Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo enquanto eu terminava de colocar um brinco prateado, e eu tive de fazer força para que minha mente não me levasse até aquela mansão gigantesca, com seus corredores em forma de labirintos, suas salas escuras, seu porão abafado, minhas lágrimas caindo sobre o tapete... O som do interfone me despertou, e eu balancei a cabeça com determinação, umedecendo os lábios para tirar aquele gosto ruim da boca. Draco não permitiria que nada acontecesse comigo, e eu também não faria questão de ser complacente com qualquer desfeita. Dito isso, rumei ao aparelho e disse para o porteiro que deixasse subir o "distinto senhor" que me chamava no hall.

Em menos de dois minutos escutei a porta, que eu deixara propositalmente aberta, ranger, e logo em seguida os passos sobre o assoalho gasto tornaram-se audíveis. Meu corpo inteiro estava arrepiado e eu sequer conseguia controlar minha respiração, sentindo meu peito subir e descer rapidamente como fruto dos meus pulmões trabalhando a pleno vapor. Sentia cada parte do meu corpo ribombar junto com meu coração. Ele apareceu na porta. Ele apareceu na porta do quarto e tudo sumiu. Era ele, seus olhos azuis se arregalando e a boca entreabrindo levemente. Eu pude ver o momento em que se encontrou nas dobras do meu vestido, seu olhar subindo lentamente até que... Nossos olhos se encontraram com uma faísca, e eu o vi sorrindo. Inevitavelmente sorri de volta, corando com a força daquele olhar, sem conseguir me desviar daquele magnetismo – _Hermione..._ – meu corpo inteiro respondeu ao seu chamado, adorava quando ele, distraidamente, deixava meu nome escapar de seus lábios, e eu fui impelida a andar para frente, sem escutar que meus saltos tilintavam no chão. Só tinha forças para escutar meu coração sedento e sua respiração pesada. Eu queimava sob o peso de seus olhos de aço, e o sol pousou em minha pele quando sua mão roçou a lateral do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos para apreciar o toque, inclinando a cabeça minimamente para recebê-lo melhor. Naquele momento, eu soube que estava fazendo a coisa mais certa do mundo – _Se eu te beijar agora, você não vai me dar um tapa outra vez, vai?_

Escutei seu sussurro e não pude deixar de rir baixinho, negando tanto de incredulidade quanto por ter me pego de surpresa com aquele tipo de brincadeira incomum. Mesmo estando juntos, eram raros os momentos em que ele se permitia fazer algum tipo de comentário como aquele, e eu não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que estava com aquele sorriso de canto que desestabilizava todas as minhas emoções. Com os saltos, mal precisei erguer o corpo para sentir sua respiração contra minha face, todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiando quando a mão que lhe sobrava segurava minha cintura com delicadeza, puxando-me um pouco para frente até que nossos quadris se encostassem. Eu devia estar sonhando, era a única explicação para aquele toque tão divino, que culminou em nossos lábios unidos.

Não havia fervor naquele beijo, muito menos uma paixão avassaladora. Enquanto deslizava minha boca pela sua, tudo o que eu sentia era entrega, como se ele me desse tudo de si sem pedir nada em troca. Felizmente, eu estava disposta a dar o que ele quisesse por aquele beijo, passando meus braços por seu pescoço, sentindo o calor da pele exposta ao encontrar-se com a minha, flutuando sem sair do chão. Por que mesmo eu estava com medo de amá-lo até alguns meses atrás? Quando que o garoto arrogante e dissimulado dera lugar àquele homem sério e dedicado? Se fora no breve momento em que levei para tê-lo, eu estava feliz.

Suspirei, voltando ao chão e deixando que um sorriso saísse dos meus lábios. Ousei abrir os olhos, temendo acordar de um sonho, apenas para vê-lo ainda com as pálpebras cerradas, nossas testas se encontrando. – _Feliz aniversário, Draco._ – eu murmurei, deixando outro beijo na ponta de seu nariz, o que o fez rir. Sabia que aquele era um ponto no qual sentia cócegas, e adorava irritá-lo com isso. – _É o primeiro em muito tempo que é feliz._ – ele respondeu, e, como não estava preparada para aquele tipo de resposta, lágrimas me vieram aos olhos, junto com um grande sorriso. Terminei de jogar-me em seus braços, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro e deixando que ele me segurasse sem que eu precisasse tocar o chão. Escutei sua respiração pesar nas minhas costas, apertando-o com força e sendo retribuída com a mesma intensidade. Seus dedos brincavam com as flores de renda escura em meu vestido. – _Não importa o que aconteça hoje, eu não vou deixar ninguém te tirar de mim._ – o escutei pronunciar, e como eu não sabia se ele falara para mim ou se estava conversando sozinho, apenas deixei que meu corpo relaxasse de encontro ao seu antes que me colocasse de volta no chão. Entrelacei meus dedos aos dele, e deixei que fosse meu companheiro a guiar a rota até nosso destino. Fosse ele o que deus quisesse.

Aparatamos em um aposento claro e bem mobiliado, além de enorme: apenas aquele quarto deveria ter a metragem do meu apartamento. A luz do fim da tarde deixava tudo com tons alaranjados, mesmo que, por dentro, a cor predominante fosse o verde. Deixei que meus olhos se acostumassem com a paisagem, analisando a cama de casal, a parede com um intrincado padrão de losangos, a mesa de trabalho limpa e repleta de livros que se estendiam para uma pequena estante abarrotada. Ao lado dela, a janela entreaberta deixava entrar luz, enquanto sua cortina, também esverdeada, flutuava como mágica. Não era preciso muito para saber que aquele era seu quarto. Sorri, virando-me para o homem que simplesmente esperara em silêncio atrás de mim, as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Apenas naquele momento fui reparar em suas vestes clássicas e acinzentadas. A blusa que usava por baixo de todas as camadas de roupas necessárias para compor uma vestimenta formal era do mesmo tom de seus olhos. Ele me lançou um meio sorriso típico, estendendo uma das mãos para mim, o que aceitei de bom grado. Obviamente eu sabia que o jantar não seria servido dentro de seu quarto, mas não podia evitar querer ficar ali até que cada móvel fosse intrincadamente avaliado, que eu pudesse ler página por página daqueles volumes grossos na estante e experimentar – não de forma tão casta – a maciez daquele colchão. Ter de sair dali também implicava algo com o qual eu relutava há quase um mês: voltar à mansão Malfoy. Engoli todos os meus medos, no entanto, e me deixei ser guiada para fora do quarto que lhe pertencia.

Assim que coloquei os pés para fora do aposento, franzi o cenho, o que não lhe passou despercebido. Deixou que um riso fraco saísse por seu nariz, e beijou o topo de minha cabeça, ainda andando. Sua mão estava fria e suando, assim como a minha. Tinha certeza de que nossos corações estavam acelerados a mesma medida. _– Não estamos na mansão Malfoy, como percebeu._ – ele pronunciou baixinho, terminando de percorrer um corredor e logo entrando em outro, que acabava em uma longa escada branca. Fora justamente toda aquela alvura que me pegara desprevenida, afinal ainda me recordava daquele lugar escuro e macabro no qual fora obrigada a residir por um tempo. Ergui meus olhos para Draco, a pergunta implícita dentro deles. O homem que me acompanhava franziu o nariz e deixou que um semblante triste passasse por sua face, como se pensasse bem no que ia dizer – _Eu não queria te levar até lá sendo que eu mesmo não gosto mais daquele lugar. Não quero que nenhuma memória ruim venha hoje, e elas são as únicas que me vêm à cabeça quando sou obrigado a pisar naqueles quartos._ – o loiro deixou um suspiro pesado sair dos pulmões, escondendo a dor de anos, aparentemente, antes de nos colocar defronte o primeiro degrau daquela escada maciça. Percebi, no entanto, que estava mais leve. Sua mão deixou a minha para que entrelaçasse nossos braços – _Você está na minha casa._

Deixei que uma exclamação de surpresa saísse, levando uma das mãos ao peito. Eu não esperava que... Foi com muita força que segurei as lágrimas de emoção: ele tinha pensado em mim. Em todas as dores, em todas as coisas erradas... Não pude deixar de apertar com mais força o braço que me segurava, perguntando, finalmente – _Ela tem um nome?_ – Draco sorriu por um tempo enquanto descíamos os degraus daquela escada aparentemente infinita. Por conta do meu vestido longo, demorávamos mais do que o normal para trilhar nosso caminho até o andar inferior – _Branca. Casa Branca._

Inevitavelmente uma risada irrompeu dos meus lábios, incontrolável. Sabia que os pais dele e qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse na casa teria ouvido meu descontrole, mas não havia como levar aquele nome a sério. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas por conta do riso, virei o rosto para encarar um homem carrancudo e com uma das sobrancelhas albinas erguidas. Ele não tinha achado a menor graça, aparentemente – _Draco..._ – eu disse ainda tentando segurar o riso, acariciando seu braço enquanto parávamos num lance de degraus mais extenso do que os outros. Sua expressão de contrariedade era impagável – _Você tem alguma ideia do que seja a Casa Branca?_ – o vinco acentuado em sua face apenas me comprovou que não, ele não sabia, o que deixava a situação ainda mais hilária. É lógico que aquele tipo de coisa deveria provir de um Malfoy, mesmo que não intencionalmente. Revirei meus olhos, dando um beijo suave em seus lábios e vendo sua expressão séria atenuar-se ligeiramente. – _Faz todo o sentido ela pertencer a você._

Embora não tenha ficado satisfeito com a falta de informações e com meu aparente ataque de loucura, foi o suficiente para esquecer aquele assunto durante o momento, mesmo que eu ainda risse internamente. O explicaria com maiores detalhes o que era a Casa Branca, e quem morava nela, mais tarde. Além do mais, o nome fazia todo sentido: tudo naquele lugar era alvo, vez ou outra pontuado por variantes de verde e prata. Me perguntava de onde tinha vindo aquela ideia, afinal as residências bruxas, mesmo as mais singelas, como A Toca, costumavam seguir um padrão de cores escuras. E, embora branca, nada naquele espaço remetia à modernidade: pelo contrário, tudo parecia voltar à Grécia antiga, com suas colunas dóricas e austeras estátuas de mármore. Não que eu tenha tido tempo de pensar muito sobre isso, afinal, após mais alguns instantes de descida, nos encontrávamos no primeiro andar, três grandes portas nos circundando. Ao meu lado, Draco engoliu em seco, seus dedos apertando meu antebraço com mais força, ao que retribui o toque. _Você não está sozinho._ Ele respirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça e voltando a andar, seus passos firmes quando abriu a porta a nossa direita, revelando um aposento igualmente esbranquiçado. Em seu centro, duas pessoas sentadas em um sofá cinzento ergueram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, paralisando logo em seguida quando o reconhecimento lhes bateu à porta.

Meu coração batia tão, mas tão forte, que eu não duvidaria se seu contorno pudesse ser visto através da fina camada de roupa que eu usava. Dois pares de olhos, um escuro como ébano, e o outro idêntico ao do homem que estava ao meu lado, me encaravam com total incredulidade. _Meu deus_. Durante algum tempo, ninguém ousou falar nada, apenas olhares sendo trocados em uma conversa silenciosa que nenhum de nós quatro ousava interromper. _Como assim? Por quê? Não._ Se eu estava de pé, era apenas porque uma mão – sim, ele não soltara minha mão quando entramos naquela sala ampla – entrelaçava seus dedos aos meus, impedindo-me de ir a qualquer lugar próximo ao chão mesmo que minhas pernas tremessem.

\- _Ao menos agora eu sei onde você estava durante todos esses meses._ – a voz de Narcisa foi a primeira a cortar o silêncio, e eu voltei meus olhos para ela, esperando qualquer traço de reprovação que não identifiquei em sua voz, mas não fui capaz de encontrar nada senão os lábios finos crispados de forma repreensiva, como se estivesse extremamente ofendida com a omissão do filho. Talvez ela fosse uma excelente mentirosa, visto que a ideia de que ela não ligava para quem eu era não passava por minha cabeça. Engoli em seco e me controlei para não morder o lábio inferior como eu tanto queria, sustentando seu olhar que parecia querer me devorar. Eu via dentro daqueles olhos escuros o mesmo que em Draco: esperança. E aquilo, aquela emoção complexa dentro de íris nobres, fez com que meu coração batesse mais leve, embora não mais devagar.

Eu sabia, mesmo sem olhá-lo, que o loiro ao meu lado não tinha desviado sua atenção do homem sentado a sua frente, e não me escapou o fato de que ele acariciava a mão da esposa até mesmo naquele instante de ódio, quando vi sua expressão se contorcer e ele se levantar, cambaleando antes de retomar o equilíbrio. Eu não via Lucius há anos, e nunca, por mais que Draco tivesse me preparado, estaria pronta para ver aquela figura decrépita vir mancando em minha direção, apoiando todo seu peso em uma bengala rica demais para combinar com seu corpo moribundo, meu ar ficando cada vez mais rarefeito. Seus pés não tinham força, seus braços estavam tão magros que deixavam as roupas frouxas ao seu redor, o rosto era desfigurado por anos dentro de Azkaban. Mas os olhos... Dentro daqueles olhos eu via, mesmo que no fundo, o homem que eu tanto temia, o que me fez retesar, apertando os dedos de Draco contra os meus. Eu o via dentro daquelas orbes cristalinas, e era impossível não compará-las com as do loiro que me acompanhava, mesmo sendo tão diferentes.

\- _Draco, o que é isso?_ – o escutei dizer, e não soube se a voz áspera me assustou mais do que a figura deformada pelo tempo. Não havia a melodiosa harmonia dos Malfoy naquela voz, apenas tristeza e desuso. Engoli em seco, pronta para lhe dar uma resposta à altura, mas vi o rapaz de cabelos longos se remexer ao meu lado, notando que sua respiração mudara, e que ele se controlava por algum motivo. Algo tinha mudado, como se uma alavanca fosse acionada e, de repente, o mundo tivesse começado a girar em outro sentido. Irritava-me profundamente desconhecer o motivo daquela mudança. O mais velho não repetiu a pergunta, apenas esperou por uma resposta que demorou alguns instantes para ser formulada ou para que Draco se acalmasse ao meu lado. Passei meus olhos pela matriarca, mas ela estava com a atenção fixa na cena a sua frente, naqueles olhos espelhados travando uma batalha silenciosa. Após o que me pareceram décadas, uma voz muito mais melodiosa preencheu o vazio.

\- _Você me pediu para ter sempre o melhor possível. Para ser o melhor possível. Finalmente fui capaz disso, pai._

Um arquejar para cada pessoa dentro daquela sala, inclusive eu. As pernas do homem a minha frente fraquejaram enquanto ele precisou se apoiar ao ombro do menino para não cair, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, embora agora estivessem com uma expressão levemente diferente. Ali havia algo que eu não vira antes, uma espécie de compaixão que nunca tinha vislumbrado no Malfoy. Meu próprio corpo não respondia mais, e eu apenas pude entreabrir os lábios para o homem que eu amava e que estava ali, encarando a figura que ele mais temia no mundo apenas para... Passei a enxergar Narcisa, ainda sentada no sofá, e vi lágrimas escorrendo por sua face de porcelana. Seu peito tremulava para esconder os ruídos do choro. Eu não entendia a razão de toda aquela comoção, do porquê de tanta euforia, começava a aproveitar aqueles momentos de quietude para repassar as palavras e as ações em minha mente, até que achei algo. Estourou em meu peito como um gatilho: _pai_.

Arregalei os olhos com aquela constatação repentina. Durante todos os meses que convivemos juntos, e também nos anos anteriores, com nossas conversas sem emoção, eu nunca tinha visto Draco chamar o homem a sua frente de "pai". Era sempre "Lucius", sem nenhum outro complemento, desde que saímos de Hogwarts. E ali estávamos nós, compartilhando de um momento eterno quando o filho tinha vislumbrado o pai após anos de solidão. Eu precisei olhar em seu rosto para perceber que também estava mudado, que ainda havia ódio, mas não repulsa. Que seus dedos estavam sobrepostos ao do progenitor, deitados em seu ombro. Lágrimas me vieram aos olhos, também, mas não deixei que saíssem, logo sendo contemplada por antigos olhos azuis.

\- _Senhorita Granger._ – o homem começou, engolindo, eu imaginava, todo o seu ego e seus preceitos, que não conseguia esconder de sua boca crispada em desgosto por ter de pronunciar meu nome de forma não ofensiva – _Não vou dizer que é um prazer vê-la, muito menos que é um prazer que esteja com meu filho._ – aquelas palavras me acertaram dolorosamente, mas não eram nada que eu não estivesse esperando. Vi quando Draco ficou tenso ao meu lado, preparando-se para tomar qualquer tipo de atitude. Com minha visão periférica, percebi que Narcisa secava as lágrimas com um lenço dourado discretamente. O homem tossiu, levando uma das mãos à boca para tentar parar com a falta de ar, e sua garganta estava audivelmente arranhada, o que me trouxe calafrios – _Mas eu percebo que há muito perdi o direito de me pronunciar sobre qualquer coisa. Não aprovo, não gosto dessa mácula em nosso sangue, não gosto de você. Mas cabe a ele tomar e pesar suas próprias decisões, agora._

Eu assenti, sem coragem ou motivação para dizer qualquer coisa, querendo a todo custo me atirar nos braços do herdeiro Malfoy, que respirava como se nenhum ar fosse suficiente no mundo. Embora meu coração nunca tivesse batido tão forte, eu sabia que, agora, tudo ficaria mais fácil, e mal me importava com meu sogro dizendo claramente que não gostava de mim. Nossos olhares se cruzaram em um instante de euforia, pouco antes de sermos levados por Narcisa, já recomposta, até a sala de jantar, escondida atrás da porta que ficava à esquerda da escadaria branca. Foram três horas de silêncio quase completo, vez ou outro interrompido pela troca de pratos. Estávamos um casal defronte o outro, e a mão esquerda de Malfoy não deixou a segurança de minha coxa por nenhum instante. Todos sentados àquela mesa pareciam tentar entender como havíamos chegado a tal situação, e o quanto ela parecia absurda. Três sangues puros e uma nascida trouxa. Cada um remoendo seu ego e colocando panos quentes nas próprias feridas.

O último prato a chegar foi um bolo simplório, nada compatível com o resto dos pratos suntuosos que provei, e aquele prato foi o único capaz de abrir um grande sorriso no rosto de Draco, momentaneamente acompanhado por todos na mesa. Durante aquele momento, quando o rapaz cortava uma fatia generosa do doce, nenhum dos presentes pareceu se importar com as companhias alheias. Estávamos ligados àquele aniversariante de uma forma ou de outra, e todos queríamos a mesma coisa, eu sabia: que aquele sorriso não aparecesse apenas ali. Enquanto pegava um pedaço do bolo, meus olhos cruzaram com os de Lucius, trazendo-me um arrepio. Ele não desviou o foco, nem ficou mais sério, tinha certeza de que não gostava de mim e que preferia que o filho estivesse com um sangue puro qualquer, até mesmo um Weasley, a estar com uma nascida trouxa, mas pude enxergar uma promessa dentro daquelas íris azuis: _ame-o_. Eu apenas assenti levemente, apenas para que ele percebesse, antes de voltar meus olhos para Draco.

Assim que o bolo foi devidamente provado e bebidas quentes foram dadas a todos, o aniversariante se ergueu, pigarreando e declarando que já iria embora. Pude ver o olhar de desalento de sua mãe, que se levantou logo em seguida, sendo acompanhada pelo marido e por mim. Narcisa deu a volta na mesa que nos separava, abraçando o filho com força e lhe dando um beijo em cada uma das faces. Sussurrou algo que não fui capaz de ouvir, e, por fim, fixou seus olhos negros nos meus. Engoli em seco, erguendo um pouco a face, e... E ela estava sorrindo para mim? Não podia dizer ao certo se aquilo era um sorriso ou não, como se a mulher a minha frente fosse Monalisa, cheia de seus segredos. Ela me chamou para um canto mais afastado da sala, e após receber uma confirmação do loiro ao meu lado, decidi segui-la até onde os outros ouvidos não fossem capaz de captar nossas vozes.

– _Quando Draco me contou que traria uma acompanhante, não pude deixar de ficar feliz._ – começou ela, avaliando-me de cima a baixo pela segunda vez na noite, como se procurasse algum defeito. Engoli em seco, pensando qual seria o rumo daquelas palavras – _Achei que fosse Parkinson. Eles sempre foram amigos, pensei que poderiam ter decidido se unir para um bem comum._ – retorci os lábios tanto com a menção da menina quanto para o maldito "bem comum" ao qual ela se referia, o que não lhe passou despercebido e a fez sorrir de desdém ou incredulidade, eu não saberia dizer. – _Nunca esperaria que fosse você..._ – deu ênfase em "você", como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo, o que de fato era, sem conseguir esconder a surpresa por aquele romance. Começava a sentir uma sensação esquisita no peito, e já estava pronta para lhe soltar algumas verdades quando Narcisa ficou mais próxima e ergueu ambas as mãos, tocando-me nos cotovelos. Um arrepio percorreu todo meu corpo, e eu não tive outra reação senão olhá-la com perplexidade – _Volte mais vezes._ – ela disse tão baixo que eu até mesmo duvidei se tinha dito – _Eu não via meu filho sorrir a dez anos._

Meus lábios tremularam, evidenciando que eu estava prestes a chorar com aqueles dizeres, mas os olhos inquisidores da mulher não me permitiram, então pude apenas assentir, sussurrando um leve _"obrigada"_ em resposta antes dela se afastar de mim, indicando que nossa conversa dava-se por encerrada. Voltei ao meu lugar ao lado de Draco, que tinha a cabeça levemente inclinada. Percebi que passara os últimos minutos conversando com seu pai, e não lhe respondi, apenas neguei devagar, sorrindo levemente. Quando me dissera que sua mãe era uma pessoa maravilhosa, eu não acreditara. Erro estúpido, o meu. Me despedi de Lucius com um aceno de cabeça que não foi correspondido, vendo-o virar a cara para mim. Suspirei: aquilo era melhor do que o que eu tinha imaginado, no entanto. Poderia sobreviver.

A próxima coisa que fizemos foi aparatar para meu pequeno apartamento, que pareceu-me ainda menor após visitar a casa de Draco, mas isso não importava. Ainda com as roupas de gala e o coração apertado, ambos absorvendo o que exatamente tinha ocorrido nas últimas horas, debrucei-me em seus braços e ali dormi quase imediatamente, estava exausta, e todo meu corpo pareceu sucumbir naquele instante em que não precisava mais ser forte, permitindo até mesmo que algumas lágrimas saltassem dos meus olhos cansados. Não importava qual fosse a casa, meu lar era estar apoiada em seu peito, escutando seu coração bater.


	12. O pecado no mundo

**O PECADO NO MUNDO**

Quando acordei na madrugada do dia seis de junho, ainda com um vestido de gala enrolado em minhas pernas e com Draco suspirando entre os fios do meu cabelo, não pude deixar de sorrir, passando meus dedos para dentro de sua camisa, escutando-o resmungar qualquer coisa antes de se habituar a meu calor. Sua pele era quente ao meu toque, e apenas imaginar que ela pertencia apenas a mim, naquele momento silencioso quando nem o sol ousava me atrapalhar... Eu deveria estar sonhando.

Os acontecimentos da noite anterior ainda latejavam em minha cabeça: a escadaria de mármore, os olhos escuros de Narcisa e suas mãos nos meus braços, o olhar desgostoso e cadavérico de Lucius. Senti um arrepio passar por minha espinha, encolhendo-me de encontro ao corpo de Draco, sem deixar de achar esquisita aquela situação: quando fora que me acostumara à ideia dele me dando conforto? Quando eu deixara de temer suas mãos, de relutar seus beijos? Quando eu começara a amá-lo tão profundamente ao ponto de aceitar ir até a sua casa para me apresentar formalmente aos Malfoy como uma possível integrante da família? A incerteza sobre todas essas perguntas me fazia suspeitar de uma loucura iminente, da qual eu não estava disposta a me livrar tão cedo.

O fato era que, após a noite na residência de Draco, as coisas pareceram ficar mais leves do que uma simples pluma, se é que isso era possível. Eu o pegava me olhando com um sorriso bobo quando acordávamos, ou me prendia dentro dos seus olhos até que precisasse ser desperta com um beijo. Como pedido por Narcisa, voltamos a sua casa mais vezes, e embora não nos falássemos muito, ela sempre me dava um esboço de sorriso antes de ir para outro cômodo da mansão, que, embora menor que a residência Malfoy, ainda contava com algumas dezenas de quartos e duas alas bem divididas, além de primorosos jardins que se estendiam durante vários hectares, desdobrando-se em tapetes de tulipas e outras flores desconhecidas para mim, mas que Draco sabia nomear sem titubear por um segundo que fosse. Apenas quando tomei nota de seu conhecimento sobre botânica que pude entender como era tão bom em poções. A leveza de todo nosso relacionamento, no entanto, viu-se abalada com uma única notícia: o baile do final da Primavera.

Por algum motivo, todos os anos o Ministério organizava esse evento, onde todos os funcionários eram convidados a participar com suas roupas de gala e sorrisos falsos, muitos querendo apenas uma promoção ou um aumento de salário de um galeão que fosse. Costumava revirar os olhos para esse tipo de confraternização, que não ocasionalmente terminava em bebedeira, mas, naquele ano em específico, não podia evitá-lo com uma desculpa qualquer. Afinal, ele seria realizado na Casa Branca. Isso, juntamente a todas as responsabilidades que implicava, estava deixando Draco louco, o colocando com um mau humor infinito e lhe dando uma infinidade de compromissos de última hora que nos impediam de ficar juntos. Não que eu o culpasse, mas já começava a sentir falta de suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo.

Enquanto eu fechava o zíper do meu vestido perolado, meu coração parecia querer bombear sangue para todas as minhas veias ao mesmo tempo, deixando-me zonza. Passei as mãos pelo tecido desconhecido, sentindo a textura rugosa de todas as pedras que o compunham. Por mais que fosse adornado com lindas preciosidades, era tão leve que eu mal o sentia envolver meu corpo. Sorri, observando meu reflexo no espelho, meus olhos delineados com delicadeza brilhavam entre a maquiagem suave. Tinha sido um presente de Draco e, embora ele não tivesse deixado explícito, senti que gostaria de me ver usando a peça o quanto antes. Que momento melhor para fazê-lo senão em um evento importante como o baile do Ministério, ainda mais quando ele seria realizado na... Um solavanco engoliu meu corpo quando eu percebi que, por pouco, não tinha pensado "minha" casa. Ri com aquela possibilidade, balançando a cabeça e ajeitando meus fios alisados com a ponta dos dedos, que tremiam levemente. Onde já se viu? Eu, pensar que aquela casa majestosa tinha algo de meu senão o homem que morava nela. Respirei fundo ao encarar meu reflexo. Sonhar nunca era demais, era?

O relógio na parede da cozinha marcou nove horas, e eu me empertiguei por completo, cada badalada ressoando em meu corpo. Como ajudante do ministro, eu deveria estar presente o quanto antes, portanto fiz questão de colocar minha varinha dentro de uma pequena bolsa, ajeitar o batom nos lábios e, sem me permitir pensar muito, rumar para aquela casa que, misteriosamente, eu começara a chamar de minha.

Por um descuido, acabei aparatando não na entrada principal, como seria o esperado, mas dentro do quarto real da mansão. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem no mesmo instante, enterrando o rosto em uma das mãos. As paredes brancas e douradas pareciam zombar de minha tolice. Se alguém me pegasse ali... Céus, se alguém desconfiasse – embora eu já tivesse escutado alguns comentários pertinentes, mesmo que infundados, sobre minha relação com Draco – estaríamos perdidos. Respirei fundo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao passo que simplesmente cruzei o gigantesco aposento com determinação, fugindo dos lençóis brancos nos quais já passara diversas noites, sua maciez escorrendo por minha pele. Eu sabia que era impossível aparatar de dentro para fora, Malfoy havia me contado que isso era uma medida de segurança que tomara assim que construíra a mansão, então minha única escapatória era sair dali com o queixo erguido e esperar que ninguém me visse escapulir furtivamente de um quarto que eu sequer deveria saber da existência.

Cheguei até as portas duplas e coloquei uma das mãos sobre a maçaneta, mas logo a soltei, começando a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do aposento. E se alguém estivesse do lado de fora? Brincava com a ponta dos meus cabelos, retorcendo-os inúmeras vezes, tamanho era meu nervosismo. Após o que passaram horas indo para todos os cantos, respirei fundo e deixei que uma única fresta fosse aberta, o suficiente para que apenas meu rosto passasse e vistoriasse o corredor, meu coração batendo tão forte que chegava a doer. Ninguém estava à vista senão uma pequena elfa doméstica que me cumprimentou como "senhorita Hermione" na correria de levar um pacote para o andar inferior. Sorri para a criaturinha de orelhas longas, sem sequer estranhar que ela soubesse meu nome e não tivesse feito um estardalhaço com minha presença no quarto principal. As coisas estavam tão adiantadas assim entre nós que seus próprios servos me reconheciam? Retirei aquela pergunta da cabeça o mais rápido que consegui e me pus para fora, ajeitando dobras invisíveis em meu vestido longo. No andar de baixo, eu já conseguia escutar um amontoado de vozes e o tilintar dos copos de cristal. A questão agora era: como me projetar para baixo sem ser vista?

Me martirizei por ser tão estúpida, disparando xingamentos a torto e a direito enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor alvo e repleto de cristais. Sorri ao perceber a semelhança entre a casa e meu vestido, ambos brancos e cheios de brilhantes. Malfoy tinha um gosto peculiar, no final das contas. Sabia muito bem que deveria haver outras formas de chegar ao térreo senão pelas enormes escadas de mármore, mas não tinha ideia de quais elas seriam. Por mais que já tivesse me habituado a estar ali, as passagens secretas e rotas alternativas ainda eram um mistério a ser desvendado.

Assim que me vi parada defronte o primeiro degrau, percebi que meu peito subia e descia escandalosamente rápido, e as palmas de minhas mãos suavam de encontro ao corrimão dourado. Cada vez mais vozes se juntavam ao turbilhão no andar de baixo, e eu sabia que, quanto mais esperasse, mais difícil seria descer sem ser vista, maior seria a vergonha e o medo de alguém me perguntar o que diabos eu estivera fazendo acima daquelas escadas, mais xingamentos eu receberia pelo meu atraso... Sentia o mundo girar apenas com essas possibilidades. Enquanto eu encarava o vazio, tentando pensar em alguma solução que fosse, alguém puxava meu vestido, e eu só me vi desperta quando sua voz suave e melodiosa chegou aos meus ouvidos distantes. - _Tia Mione?_

Olhei para baixo imediatamente, vislumbrando orbes esverdeadas que eu conhecia bem até demais. Lancei um sorriso enorme para a criança, me agachando para vê-lo melhor, acariciando seus cabelos negros e retirando-os dos olhos esbugalhados. – _James, o que está fazendo aqui?_ – perguntei, e vi o momento em que sua face infantil corou de vergonha. A criança de três aninhos se recusou a responder, e eu não pude deixar de rir, bagunçando seus fios escuros e lhe oferecendo uma das mãos, que ele prontamente aceitou. Descemos as escadas de mãos dadas, demorando mais tempo do que o normal para que o pequenino conseguisse vencer a distância de um degrau a outro. Ele soltava alguns suspiros vez ou outra, ou parava para ajeitar sua blusa social de forma desengonçada. Assim que chegamos ao final da enorme escadaria, eu queria dar um beijo naquela criança por ter me livrado de dar maiores explicações. Agora, tudo o que eu deveria fazer era encontrar os pais desnaturados do menino, e tudo ficaria certo de novo. Ninguém percebeu, e se perceberam não comentaram nada, que eu não estava na festa, e que simplesmente aparecera com o herdeiro Potter ao meu encalço, vinda do andar superior. As pessoas, eu aprendera ao longo do tempo, viam apenas o que queriam ver. E, naquela noite, tudo o que elas desejavam ver era Hermione Granger ser perfeita como sempre, carregando seu afilhado com delicadeza. Eu poderia fazer isso.

Estávamos caminhando entre a multidão que começava a se formar e, embora eu pudesse me enganar dizendo que procurava por Gina ou Harry, sabia que meus olhos procuravam por uma única pessoa de cabelos platinados e vibrantes olhos azuis. Como ele estaria? Será que usaria uma veste bruxa ou ousaria colocar um terno, como eu já tivera o prazer de ver uma vez? Estaria de preto, destacando como uma sombra à alvura do meio dia? Será que suas roupas combinariam com as minhas por algum acaso? Antes que pudesse ter qualquer uma dessas respostas, avistei grandes fios ruivos em um ponto da casa, sem deixar de sorrir par a figura esguia de Gina se destacando no salão com um pomposo vestido roxo. Ela conversava animadamente com um rapaz, e Harry estava parado ao seu lado, sempre assentindo e sorrindo nas horas certas. Neguei com a cabeça e me aproximei dos dois, colocando uma das mãos no ombro da menina – _Me desculpe, senhora Potter, mas acho que perdeu isso._

A ruiva se virou para mim de repente, alguns de seus fios coloridos acertando meu rosto, mas eu já estava acostumada demais com aquele tipo de euforia para me importar. Sua face foi iluminada por um sorriso antes de raciocinar minhas palavras, olhar para o menininho de braços estendidos para ela e abrir uma carranca para Harry – _Harry Potter._ – ela começou, colocando a criança em seu colo e apontando um dedo esguio para a face do marido – _Eu não acredito que você perdeu o James nos cinco minutos que eu usei para conversar com um conhecido!_ – o rapaz tentou de tudo para consertar a situação, gesticulando fervorosamente até que se deu por vencido, colocando o filho, que não se importava minimamente com a discussão, em seus próprios braços. Enquanto isso, tudo o que fiz foi rir. Eles nunca mudavam.

Assim que o contratempo foi contornado, Gina revirou os olhos verdes para o homem a sua frente e se atirou em meus braços, apoiando o rosto fino em um dos meus ombros – _Mione, você tem que exercer mais o seu papel de madrinha e começar a levar essa criança para as festas. Eu não aguento mais ver o Harry perdendo esse menino por aí, e isso é porque estamos apenas com um, hoje._ – eu ri, abraçando-a de volta e logo me afastando, deixando-me iluminar pelo seu sorriso e pelo de Harry, que também cumprimentei com um abraço, agradecendo mentalmente por ela sequer ter perguntado onde eu achara seu filho. Fazia certo tempo que não nos víamos, e meu coração não pôde deixar de aquecer com aquele carinho repentino que os dois me proporcionavam. Percebi os olhos de Gina me avaliando por certo tempo, nossas mãos entrelaçadas trazendo calor para minha palma fria. – _Hermione Granger..._ – ela começou, seus olhos finalmente deixando meu corpo para encontrar-se aos meus. Eu sentia que, com aquelas íris verdes, ela poderia ler minha alma, o que era deveras preocupante. Engoli em seco, embora ainda sorrisse – _Você está deslumbrante! De onde veio esse vestido maravilhoso?_

Meu sorriso alargou, e eu senti quando minhas bochechas queimaram igual brasa, fato que não passou despercebido pela ruiva, que me lançou um de seus sorrisos de canto. – _Sei... Acho que tem algo a me contar, não é mesmo?_ – eu balbuciei qualquer coisa sobre ter ganhado de um amigo dos meus pais, certa de que Gina jamais engoliria aquela mentira, antes de me afastar a pedido de um dos funcionários do Ministro. Nunca agradeci tanto por uma emergência de trabalho quanto naquele instante em que era arrastada pelo salão para falar com um convidado de suma importância para alguma coisa no mundo bruxo. Mesmo que não pudesse escapar da pergunta invasiva ou dos olhos inquisidores de Harry por muito tempo, poderia adiá-la nem que fosse por mais algumas horas. Eu sentia em meu corpo inteiro que daquela noite meus segredos não passariam, e não sabia se seria capaz de aguentar o peso da verdade nos meus ombros. Calafrios tomavam conta da minha pele por completo, mesmo que das janelas escancaradas não entrasse vento algum.

Durante quase uma hora fiquei encarregada de conversar com diversos convidados importantes, sempre espiando sobre seus ombros largos para tentar vislumbrar por um segundo que fosse o anfitrião da casa. Todas as vezes retornava sem receber sequer uma sombra de sua figura angulosa, o que me obrigava a voltar minha atenção para a pessoa com quem eu conversava com falsa animação. Assim que a última pessoa, uma mulher de cabelos azuis e olhos amarelos elétricos, se afastou de mim com o braço entrelaçado ao do Ministro, suspirei, deixando o ar preso em meus pulmões sair lentamente. Massageei minhas bochechas já doloridas pelos sorrisos incessantes, me virando para seguir caminho e voltar minha atenção para algum amigo.

Assim que terminei de dar a volta ao redor do meu próprio corpo, me choquei com um dos convidados, não caindo no chão apenas porque suas mãos seguraram meus braços com rapidez suficiente, o que me obrigou a lhe encarar. Embora devidamente surpreso, como eu, me abriu um sorriso – _Hermione..._ – disse, apenas, e eu não consegui me impedir de ser levada por aqueles olhos brilhantes e redondos, emoldurados por uma pele clara. Parecia que não nos víamos há séculos, e eu podia sentir que um sorriso já ameaçava se formar em meu rosto quando me toquei que aqueles olhos eram verdes. O que infernos ele estava fazendo ali? Coloquei-me de pé o quanto antes, desvencilhando-me com educação dos braços alheios e mantendo uma distância agradável entre nossos corpos. Meu coração batia com força no peito, rasgando-o lentamente enquanto eu tentava formular qualquer coisa que não fosse minimamente idiota dentro da minha cabeça. O lugar onde ele me tocara ainda queimava, eu sabia exatamente onde seus dedos estiveram em mim. Respirei fundo, e ousei erguer o rosto, dando-lhe meu melhor sorriso – _Olá, Ron._

Seus dentes largos apareceram entre os lábios, e ele cruzou os braços defronte o corpo revestido por uma bonita veste esmeralda. Eu não o via há aproximadamente um ano, embora soubesse um pouco do que lhe passava pelo que escutava de Gina e Harry, mesmo que eles mudassem de assunto sempre que eu chegava perto. Seu cabelo parecia mais ruivo, se é que isso era possível, e estava claramente mais gordinho do que da última vez, suas bochechas sardentas se projetavam para cima com a força do sorriso que mantinha polidamente. Ainda era bonito, mas algo naquele conjunto não parecia estar certo, mais: por que ele não tinha olhos azuis?

Percebi que estávamos em silêncio a mais tempo do que o indicado, e logo arrumei algo para dizer, pois já sentia alguns pares de olhos nos encarando e vozes cochichando ao meu redor. Me empertiguei para começar uma conversa, dando um pequeno passo para trás em vista de aumentar nossa distância – _Eu soube que foi para Massachussets, certo?_ – era uma pergunta meramente retórica, afinal já sabia sua resposta, mas vi quando seu sorriso tremulou com meu afastamento, e a força que fez para não ignorar o que eu havia dito e arrumado outro assunto. – _Certo._ – ele começou, coçando a nuca em um gesto nervoso. Eu sabia que, a cada segundo, mais olhos nos encaravam, tínhamos saído em todas as revistas possíveis há um ano, e agora estávamos ali, conversando como se Ronald não tivesse virado minha vida ao avesso. – _Eu e George queríamos expandir os negócios para Ilvermorny, e como ele estava ocupado com Angelina, Fred e Roxane, decidi que iria. Estamos indo bem, a nova loja deve ficar pronta em menos de um ano._

Assenti, assimilando cada uma daquelas palavras sem, de fato, prestar atenção. Novamente um silêncio incômodo abateu-se sobre nós, e cada vez mais pessoas nos olhavam, orbes de todas as cores e pescoços se contorcendo para verem Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, o casal quase perfeito, tentar manter uma conversa civilizada no meio de uma festa tão formal como aquela. Engoli em seco várias vezes, me remexendo no mesmo lugar, quase como se eu não pudesse sair dali. A única coisa que me deixava mais tranquila era saber que nenhuma das pessoas que nos encaravam era Draco, e eu sabia disso mesmo sem vê-lo na multidão. Reconhecia o peso de seus olhos em mim mesmo quando estava dormindo: era uma brisa primaveril.

Percebi que Ronald cruzou os braços defronte o corpo, e que ele também não fazia a menor ideia do que falar, ou até mesmo se deveria falar alguma coisa. Aquilo era a prova mais pura de que não éramos mais os mesmos: antes de nos separarmos, ficávamos horas falando sobre nada, rindo sobre qualquer bobeira e nos divertindo com cada uma das nossas idiotices. Quando as coisas começaram a desandar, não éramos capazes de falar até mesmo sobre os assuntos mais importantes. Percebi, naquele momento, que o silêncio era a melhor forma de descobrir sua relação com alguém: ao lado de Ronald, eu o sentia me esmagando aos poucos, seus braços invisíveis rodeando meu pescoço e retirando meu ar. – _Você está com alguém?_ – a pergunta disparou dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse contê-la, e de imediato ergui uma mão até minha boca, tampando-a com total incredulidade. Arregalei os olhos para o ruivo, adquirindo um novo tom de rubor na face e me xingando mentalmente. Que tipo de pergunta estúpida era aquela? Eu não deveria falar aquele tipo de coisa, meu deus...

Olhei para o rapaz, pedindo desculpas com os olhos, mas tudo o que ele fazia era sorrir mansamente, e não saber o que aquele sorriso significava era outro soco no estômago: havíamos nos perdido para sempre, e eu só percebera aquilo agora, quando não soube decifrar sua expressão. Abaixei a mão que tinha em meu rosto, colocando-a ao lado do meu corpo enquanto esperava por uma resposta, temendo-a qualquer que ela fosse. Se ele dissesse que sim, tinha alguém, o que eu poderia fazer? O que eu deveria fazer? Eu tinha que fazer algo, afinal? E se dissesse que não tinha? Eu deveria me sentir culpada por ter me entregado para outro homem tão inteiramente? Deveria pedir desculpas pelos meus pecados para ele, também? – _Harry e Gina ainda não sabem... Na verdade, só o George foi noticiado disso, mas_ _o nome dele é Dave. Dave Whitlaw. Estamos oficialmente juntos há dois meses, nos conhecemos quando ele levou a filha em um jogo de quadribol, e eu me ofereci para cuidar dela enquanto ele jogava._

Senti minha boca abrindo a cada palavra que ele deixava escapar. Dave? Uma filha? Quadribol? Sempre adorara as palavras e tudo o que elas queriam dizer, mas, por algum motivo, elas pareciam desconexas naquele momento. Aquele nome, no entanto... Era como se eu o conhecesse de algum lugar e não conseguisse me lembrar mais... Era alguém do ministério? Um professor? De repente, um estalo veio na minha cabeça – _Dave Whitlaw? O apanhador do_ _Azulões de Fitchburg_ _?_ – eu entendia pouco de Quadribol, mas não seria capaz de esquecer o rosto do homem que ficara pregado na minha parede durante anos. Ronald sempre fora apaixonado pelo americano, mas eu nunca esperaria... Um sorriso incrédulo passou pelo meu rosto, e eu só pude olhá-lo com ternura. Talvez por amar profundamente alguém, meu coração não se arranhara com aquela informação inédita, como eu achei que aconteceria. Ele, que antes parecia um pouco tenso, relaxou os ombros, e me lançou um sorriso aliviado, assentindo. – _E... você? Você está com alguém, Mione?_

Toda minha calma desapareceu com aquela pergunta, e meu corpo antes relaxado ficou tão tenso que meus músculos doíam, começando a tremer. Passei meus olhos pelo salão outra vez, observando todos aqueles pares de olhos, todas aquelas pessoas, e a pessoa que eu queria estava ali em algum lugar, e eu sequer podia me atirar nos braços dela para pedir por uma resposta, eu odiava não ter respostas e havia um ruivo na minha frente querendo uma que eu não sabia se poderia dar... Onde estava todo o oxigênio do mundo? – _Ronald!_ – um grito agudo fez-se ouvir ao meu lado, e logo em seguida Gina se lançava nos braços do irmão, abraçando-o com força. Harry chegou logo em seguida com James apoiado nas costas, seus óculos um pouco tortos no rosto lhe dando um ar infantil. Na verdade, ele parecia não crescer nunca.

Senti o ar deixar meu peito de súbito, feliz com a conversa animada que Gina engatou com o parente enquanto eu organizava as ideias na minha cabeça. Ron estava começando uma nova vida longe dali, com outra pessoa, e ele não tinha medo de dizer assim tão sereno, como se amar não fosse um peso difícil demais para se carregar. Mordia meus lábios com certa força, perdendo a vista em um ponto qualquer do tapete chique, diversas perguntas inundando meu cérebro enquanto meu coração se recusava a ficar calmo em meu peito. Senti uma mão em meu ombro esquerdo, o calor daquela palma me despertando e me forçando a olhar para olhos verdes emoldurados por óculos de aros redondos. Havia um sorriso neles e nos lábios de quem me encostava, e eu não pude deixar de retribuir, notando que algumas lágrimas se formavam no canto dos meus próprios olhos. – _Mione, você tem certeza de que não quer conversar?_ – ele perguntou, sabendo que nenhum dos Weasley estava prestando atenção em nós. Harry poderia parecer apenas um homem que dera sorte na vida, mas eu sabia que ele era muito mais do que isso, que havia doçura e sabedoria em sua alma. Não pude deixar de pensar que Dumbledore se orgulharia do homem que havia criado. Eu encarei suas íris coloridas por alguns instantes de silêncio até que me dei por vencida, suspirando. Eu não podia deixá-los no escuro por mais tempo. Havia enfrentado Lord Voldemort, e pior: a família de Draco; eu podia fazer o que quisesse.

Tomada por uma coragem repentina, a mesma que me impulsionara a chamar por Draco alguns meses antes, olhei para o par de ruivos a minha frente, e pigarreei para ser notada. A essa altura, Harry já tinha dado James para o primeiro conhecido que viu, em uma atitude sensata. Os três agora me encaravam, e o peso daqueles olhares era cruel, inquisidor, mas eu não deixaria que fosse o suficiente para me calar. Abri a boca por um momento, me assustando quando palavra alguma saiu dela. Ainda sentia meus olhos úmidos, e tive de respirar fundo mais algumas vezes até que percebesse que nunca seria capaz de falar algo com meu coração batendo na garganta. Ao menos não com todas aquelas pessoas em volta. Lancei aos meus amigos um sorriso amarelo e pedi o mais baixo que pude – _Vocês poderiam me acompanhar por um minutinho, por favor?_

Não esperei uma resposta, apenas me virei de costas para eles e comecei a abrir espaço entre a multidão, percebendo que a cada passo que eu dava, era acompanhada por diversas pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a situação, e isso me enfurecia. Não havia razão para que eles ficassem nos encarando daquela forma. Que fosse para o inferno tudo o que tínhamos feito, dane-se Lord Voldemort. Era culpa daquele tipo de fama que eu não podia viver uma vida normal, que cada respiração minha era noticiada em jornais, que cada sorriso de Harry era fotografado e impresso em questão de minutos. Salvar o mundo era gratificante, mas exaustivo a um ponto que me impedira até mesmo de amar durante por muito tempo.

Venci a onda de rostos desconfiados até sair do salão principal, rumando para o labirinto de corredores que se iniciavam abaixo da escadaria de mármore. Escutava o farfalhar do meu vestido arrastando no chão brilhante, e o eco de nossos passos sumindo em baixo das portas fechadas. Agradecia mentalmente o silêncio dos três que vinham ao meu encalço, mesmo sentindo que eles trocavam olhares entre si. A cada centímetro que me afastava, sentia meu coração bater mais depressa e minha respiração rarear, até que não sobrasse nada senão um fio e uma porta branca que eu sabia que nunca era trancada. Empurrei-a com delicadeza, escutando-a ceder com meu gesto com um clique suave. As janelas estavam abertas, deixando a luz clara da lua brilhar dentro do aposento tão branco como o resto da casa, o piano de calda que eu tanto adorava – o dia que Draco descobrira que eu tocava piano, tinha pedido com urgência que colocassem um naquela casa, e passávamos ali a maior parte do nosso tempo. A outra era gasta nas dezenas de quartos ou nos jardins – reluzia com sua madeira branca. Não pude deixar de sorrir mansamente com as lembranças daquele cômodo, mesmo que meu coração se recusasse a ficar calmo dentro do meu corpo, ocasionando tremores incontroláveis.

\- _Mione, até parece que você conhece essa casa!_ – riu Gina, já se aventurando a bisbilhotar uma das estantes abarrotadas de objetos mágicos, tocando uma bola de cristal com delicadeza. Eu não respondi, sentindo um solavanco em meu estômago. Olhei imediatamente para baixo, para a barra cintilante do meu vestido, e simplesmente esperei. Harry e Ron não se moviam e isso me dava nos nervos. Não queria levantar os olhos, não queria encarar a verdade, não queria perder meus amigos em troca de um amor, da mesma forma como não queria perder um amor pelos meus amigos. Havia alguma forma de conciliar ambos? Mordendo os lábios, ousei olhar para Harry, e eu soube. Assim que nossos olhos se cruzaram e ele soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, eu soube que não havia mais volta: ele tinha entendido tudo.

\- _Hermione, você?... Você e... ele?_ – ganiu o moreno, sua última palavra saindo ainda mais esganiçada que o resto da frase, e eu não pude fazer nada senão me encolher ao redor do meu próprio corpo. Por que eu ainda havia nutrido esperanças de que eles entenderiam? Não conseguia desvencilhar meus olhos dos de Harry, que me encarava com total perplexidade. Estava alheia as outras duas pessoas na sala, queria que ele entendesse. Ele era meu melhor amigo, ele tinha que entender, era só isso que eu precisava. Ficamos em silêncio por quase um minuto, até que uma risada fraca e incrédula saiu de sua boca e ele levou as mãos até o cabelo, bagunçando-o por completo e começando a andar de um lado para o outro – _Ele? Ele, Hermione? Você poderia ter qualquer um, e escolheu ele?_

Continuei sem responder, sem saber se sentia ódio de mim ou do meu melhor amigo, aparentemente incapaz de entender que eu não podia simplesmente escolher a pessoa que eu amaria. Não queria parar de olhá-lo, mas Gina chamou minha atenção, levando uma das mãos à boca como se apenas naquele momento tivesse entendido tudo. Capturei seus olhos com os meus, e embora visse choque, não conseguia encontrar repúdio, era pior: ela me olhava com pena. Aquilo foi suficiente para me fazer acordar do meu torpor, e uma onda de raiva subiu do meu peito até meus lábios, de onde começaram a jorrar palavras para aqueles dois – _Sim, ele. Ele, eu o escolhi, eu o amo e eu sei que ele me ama de volta, porque vocês não sabem o que eu passei durante quase um ano, vocês não perceberam e ele percebeu tudo, ele foi tudo o que me segurou durante meses! Não me importo com o que ele já falou para mim antes, eu quero mais é que se exploda! Vocês me mostraram como mudaram durante os anos, vocês viram como ele não é o mesmo e eu vi mais de perto, então... Sim._ – ergui meu queixo com confiança, surpresa por não ter lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto – _Sim, eu amo o Malfoy._

Um silêncio macabro, que em nada combinava com a maravilhosa sala onde estávamos, caiu sobre nós quatro, minha respiração suspensa em um daqueles momentos de coragem onde eu não fazia nada senão encará-los com firmeza. Era aquilo. Eu os amava, sim, mas também amava aquele loiro de olhos encantadores, e não me sentia minimamente culpada por isso, porque eu não deveria, em primeira instância. De repente, porém, uma risada irrompeu pela sala. Rouca, sem emoção, o sarcasmo impregnado em cada uma de suas pontas. Olhei para Ronald, que não se pronunciara até então, e me surpreendi com sua frieza. Ele ria como nunca tinha visto, e de uma forma que me dava calafrios. Quem era aquele homem? Pela forma espantada com que o casal o olhava, eu percebi que eles tinham a mesma dúvida.

\- _Te amar? Você está louca, Hermione? Malfoy nunca, jamais, seria capaz de te amar._ – eu abri a boca para negar, para falar que não era só porque ele não me amava que outras pessoas não seriam capazes de fazê-lo, mas me contive prontamente com suas próximas palavras _\- Por que ele te amaria, Hermione? Você é uma sangue-ruim!_ – o silêncio após aqueles dizeres doeria mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Doeu mais do que um _"eu não te amo"_. Foi como se o mundo estivesse me dando tempo para escutá-las ecoando em minha cabeça, apreender seu olhar surpreso: nem mesmo ele podia acreditar no que tinha falado. Eu não acreditava. Não que eu precisasse acreditar em alguma coisa para que ela fosse ou não real, Deus era a prova disso, e como sempre, Ele parecia zombar de mim. Uma sangue-ruim. Estava tão perplexa que nem mesmo as lágrimas acharam o caminho dos meus olhos. Não precisei de muito, embora aqueles breves segundos de total silêncio após os gritos tivessem parecido horas. Antes mesmo que eu ou qualquer pessoa presente se desse conta, Ronald já estava nos ares, segurando seu pescoço com ambas as mãos.

\- _Retire o que disse!_ – uma voz, uma voz que eu conhecia bem demais para desconfiar dos meus sentidos, irrompeu pela sala. Virei meu rosto para encará-lo, parado ao lado da porta entreaberta, vestido inteiramente de branco e dourado, como se fosse o próprio Deus. Seus cabelos platinados estavam soltos, ao contrário do habitual, e caiam como uma cascata em seus ombros finos. Seu rosto, dali, estava pálido e contorcido em dor. Eu queria abraçá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele não precisava sofrer por nada, me jogar em seus braços, mas um deles estava erguido, a varinha em riste, e ele colocava tanta força naquele movimento que suas veias pulavam do antebraço magro. Conseguia ver que tremia. Suspenso, Ronald engasgava, o rosto ficando cada vez mais rubro pela falta de ar. Ele tossiu, buscando por oxigênio, e aparentemente foi naquele momento em que todos nós percebemos que podíamos nos mexer, correndo para lados opostos. Harry e Gina se postaram ao lado do ruivo, tentando fazê-lo descer, enquanto eu corri para o lado do antigo sonserino.

\- _Draco, por favor, solte-o, você vai sufocá-lo!_ – implorou Harry com uma voz diferente do tom autoritário habitual. Ele estava com medo, e não apenas do que o Malfoy poderia fazer com o amigo, mas com o que mais ele poderia dizer que seria como uma facada no peito para todos nós, porque eu sabia que aquelas palavras não haviam doído apenas em mim. Eu podia sentir meu coração sangrando naquele instante, derramando-se sobre meu corpo, mas não me importava. Coloquei uma das mãos no ombro de Draco, sussurrando-lhe mansamente - _Draco, você pode ir preso se fizer alguma coisa, se alguém vir isso você sabe que não..._

\- _Eu não me importo! Eu não me importo de ir para Azkaban, Hermione! Existem lugares piores nos quais podem me prender._ – gritou novamente, seu rosto pálido adquirindo um tom tão vermelho quanto o do homem que suspendia com um feitiço. A luz azulada preenchia a sala, enroscando-se no pescoço de Ronald, que se debatia inutilmente. Se não fosse do desejo de Draco, nós sabíamos, ele ficaria ali para sempre, até que não houvesse mais vida pela qual se debater. Desviando-se do meu toque, foi a passos largos até onde o ruivo estava, ficando tão próximo que mais um único centímetro e seria alvo dos pontapés frenéticos. Os olhos verdes já saltavam do rosto, mas eram olhos de vidro que o encaravam de volta, e uma língua áspera que sibilou, cortante. Ninguém ousava mexer um músculo sequer – _Se você não retirar o que disse, eu prometo, prometo que te mato aqui e agora, e não vou me arrepender por nenhum segundo._


	13. Ao próximo como a ti mesmo

**AO PRÓXIMO COMO A TI MESMO**

Eu odiava a primavera. E, além de odiar a primavera, eu odiava o baile que o Ministério organizava todos os anos para celebrar seu final. Além de achar uma tentativa ridícula de comemorar coisas ridículas como o amor ao próximo, fora intimado a recebê-lo naquele ano, com um monte de pessoas alegando que já era hora da família Malfoy arcar com um evento de tamanha estirpe. A família Malfoy que podia responder por tamanho absurdo, ou seja, apenas eu, não queria receber o evento, mas não teve escolha sob o olhar cheio de repreensão do ministro Kingsley. Por culpa daquele evento idiota, passara as últimas semanas gritando com pessoas que não sabiam fazer nada direito, entrando em contato com minha mãe mais vezes do que o necessário para que ela me ajudasse a escolher os tons dos panos, o papel para os convites e mais um monte de detalhes, como minha roupa para aquele evento estúpido.

Estava lutando com um dos botões das minhas vestes quando a dita cuja adentrou meu quarto a passos largos, dizendo que os convidados chegariam em breve e eu deveria, como um bom anfitrião, recebê-los na porta de entrada. Lhe lancei um olhar penoso, mas fui tão bem ignorado quanto era pela Granger, e me vi obrigado a ficar plantado na frente da minha casa por quarenta minutos até que a primeira alma viva resolvesse dar o ar da graça, mesmo vinte minutos antes do horário estipulado. Bruxos eram criaturas habilidosas em romper com horários, e isso me estressava profundamente. Qual era a dificuldade de olhar para um relógio antes de sair de casa?

Fosse como fosse, ali estava eu, cumprimentando cada um dos "meus" convidados com um aperto de mão e um semblante sério. Quanto mais pessoas chegavam, maior era o barulho às minhas costas, e mais perto do fim daquele pesadelo eu me encontraria. Tudo o que eu desejava era acabar com aquela palhaçada e voltar para os braços de Hermione, de quem fora obrigado a me afastar naqueles últimos tempos por conta do baile, e talvez fosse por isso que eu o detestasse tanto. Maldita primavera e suas flores cheias de pólen. Já sentia meu braço ficar dormente pelo gesto repetitivo de apertar a mão, colocar o braço ao lado do corpo e depois indicar a entrada para as pessoas que chegavam. E, a cada mão que eu apertava, me entristecia ainda mais por não ter a minha frente a única pessoa que eu queria. Onde estaria Hermione?

Escutei o relógio às minhas costas bater nove e quinze, e franzi o cenho ao apertar outra mão desconhecida sem lhe dar a devida atenção. A essa hora, já devia ter chegado, eu já deveria ter sido agraciado com seu sorriso e sua presença, mesmo que isso me assustasse em demasia: o que as pessoas fariam quando me vissem sorrindo para a Granger? Quem não acharia esquisito ver meu peito se descontrolar por aquela mulher? Engoli em seco, passando uma das mãos pelos meus fios soltos, escorrendo-as até as pontas do meu cabelo e acabando por ajeitar o tecido sobre meus ombros angulosos, mesmo que não houvesse nada para ajeitar por ali. Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto pensava, encarando a noite escura: será que os outros permitiriam que eu a chamasse de minha?

Respirei fundo, virando meus olhos para as figuras que tinham acabado de aparatar ao meu lado. Tive de me controlar para não franzir o nariz, um gesto automático dos últimos quinze anos, e para que eles não notassem meu coração descompassado com a presença deles por ali. Sabia que ainda não tinham ideia da minha relação com a Granger, mas era sempre um risco estar perto dos dois – _Senhor e senhora_ _Potter..._ – eu cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça o homem, levando a mão de sua esposa aos meus lábios por pura educação. Meus olhos pousaram sobre a criança que não tardou a correr para dentro da casa, tropeçando em suas vestes bem cortadas e fora do alcance dos olhos paternos, que já tinham ido conversar com um outro convidado – _E Potter em miniatura._ – nunca tinha visto a criatura que saíra do casamento daqueles dois, mas era relativamente engraçadinha e esquisita ao seu modo. Parecida demais com o pai para que eu me afeiçoasse, e por que mesmo eu queria me afeiçoar a algum dos Potter? Indiquei o interior dos meus aposentos com o braço estendido, mesmo que não fosse necessário, logo observando-os sumir do meu campo de visão, o que ajudou a clarear minha mente.

Fui obrigado a ficar ali por pouco mais de cinco minutos depois da chegada do casal, até que minha mãe decidiu que eu não estava sendo cortês o suficiente e me expulsou do posto, forçando-me a ver como que as coisas estavam dentro do salão. A quantidade de pessoas perambulando em minha casa, todas com pés sujos e muitas com roupas de extremo mau gosto, me dava nos nervos, em especial porque eu não via a única que eu desejava. Sequer sabia quais vestes tinha escolhido, se estaria com um terno ou um vestido de gala, e não ter perguntado antes me fez sentir um idiota completo. Passei meus olhos por todo o salão, sentindo alguns pares de olhos me encararem de volta de soslaio, e presumi que era simplesmente por estar muito bem vestido, naquela noite. Descobrira um pouco tardiamente, mas eu ficava extremamente glamoroso quando vestia branco.

Sem aviso prévio fui puxado para conversar com algumas pessoas do ministério, que foram responsáveis pela minha atenção por uma hora que deve ter durado três dias, tamanho era meu tédio. Se já não estivessem previamente acostumados com minha expressão vazia, teriam achado que estavam conversando com um morto, e eu pensava que um cadáver seria mais amigável. Eu já não aguentava mais ouvir aquelas quatro figuras falando sobre política no mundo bruxo e como o investimento da família Malfoy era necessário para resolver alguns problemas com os quais eu não me importava quando algo, alguém, me chamou atenção. Passando a poucos metros de distância de mim, divina no vestido de pedrarias que eu mesmo escolhera para ela, Hermione desfilava em direção a saída, disparando meu coração e colocando-me alheio a todo o resto.

Franzi meu cenho, me despedindo de forma nada delicada das pessoas com quem fora obrigado a conversar, indo atrás da mulher que prendera minha atenção durante toda a noite, mesmo quando eu não podia vê-la. Por onde ela chegara? Será que estava tão atrasada que fora recepcionada por minha mãe? Qual era a razão de não ter me procurado assim que pisou naquela casa? Todas essas perguntas martelavam com o compasso do meu coração acelerado enquanto eu me desviava da melhor forma possível dos convidados, sem retirar meus olhos de sua nuca. Foi por isso, por estar tão imerso em sua figura, que sequer notei as outras três que a seguiam senão quando atravessaram a porta logo após ela, focando em uma em especial. Engoli em seco, parando onde estava; o rubor da raiva começou a consumir meu rosto, fechando minhas mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. _Weasley_.

Apressei o passo, andando com mais raiva ao seu encontro, começando a empurrar as pessoas que não se moviam quando eu pedia. O que aquele traste ousava fazer dentro da minha casa? Ele sequer estava na merda da lista de convidados, como tinha colocado seus pés imundos sobre meus tapetes e meu piso de mármore sem minha permissão? Assim que consegui sair do salão principal, virei meu rosto para todas as possíveis saídas que eles teriam tomado, vislumbrando algumas sombras no corredor abaixo das escadas. Rumei imediatamente para lá, meus passos sendo abafados pelos ruídos estridentes que vinham do lugar da festa. Conheceria a figura de Hermione em qualquer lugar, ainda mais escolhendo a porta que escolheu, o que foi motivo de um sorriso de minha parte. Aquela sala era nossa favorita, sempre escolhíamos passar o tempo livre que tínhamos ali ou em um dos quartos da casa. Eu me encantara quando soube de seu dom para o piano, e não medira esforços para ter um o quanto antes, ou seja, em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Assim que vi o quarteto adentrando a sala, corri para mais perto, posicionando-me atrás da porta entreaberta para escutar a conversa. Não ligava minimamente para os quesitos "pudor", "decência" e muito menos para a superestimada "privacidade". Estando ela com o Weasley, já era motivo suficiente para que eu não confiasse em nada. O que infernos ela estava tramando? Não pude deixar de imaginar que ela talvez estivesse ali para reatar com ele, minha imaginação fértil criando mil e uma teorias para estarem juntos enquanto meu ouvido quase escapava para dentro daquela sala no instante em que comecei a escutar Potter, o primeiro, dar um chilique. Um sorriso sem qualquer traço de divertimento rondou meu rosto; sabia que seria assim, se ela contasse, coisa que aparentemente tinha feito. Eu, que na boca suja do Potter sequer merecia um nome, era um monstro que sua preciosa amiga tinha aprendido a amar.

Me apoiei na madeira, tentando extrair cada parte da conversa que estava sendo feita ali, embora, ao contrário da voz estridente do menino, Hermione falasse tão baixo que eu mal entendia suas palavras, tendo de conectá-las por conta própria. A única coisa que eu entendi perfeitamente, ou talvez que eu quis entender com perfeição, foram seus últimos dizeres _"Sim, eu amo o Malfoy"_. Senti meu coração pular duas ou três batidas, e eu tive de levar a mão no peito para controlá-lo, agradecendo mentalmente o silêncio que se instalara dentro daquele quarto. Ela me amava. Puta que pariu, ela me amava e tinha dito isso em alto e bom som para Potter e sua laia escutarem, para que soubessem que eu... que ela... Um sorriso estúpido estava em minha face e ele se desmanchou apenas quando escutei uma risada rouca escapar pela fresta da porta, meus dentes sendo encobertos pela tristeza que aquele riso me proporcionou. Eu conhecia muito bem o escárnio, e ele estava ali, dentro daquela risada.

Encostei-me mais perto, o suficiente para que percebesse que era o maldito do Weasley que ria daquela forma, debochando de meu amor. O ódio pulsava em meus ossos, trincando-os com toda a força que eu tinha. Eu poderia matar aquele infeliz por todos os crimes que ele tinha cometido contra mim durante todos aqueles anos. Fora ele, ele fora o responsável por me suprir do amor, para início de conversa. Percebi que ele começaria a falar quando sua risada cessou, mas nunca estaria preparado para o que ele disse. Senti aquela frase rasgar meu corpo aos poucos, um furo que começava na garganta e terminava no peito, derramando meu sangue por todo o soalho branco. Como ele... Como ele ousava dizer aquele tipo de coisa na minha casa, para a mulher que eu amava, na presença das pessoas que ela chamava de amigos, como ele... Aquele miserável aquele... " _Por que ele te amaria, Hermione? Você é uma sangue-ruim!"_. Não. Aquilo era demais.

Adentrei o aposento com toda a força que tinha, escutando a porta ricochetear na parede com um baque frio, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar já tinha sacado minha varinha e apontado para aquele ruivo infeliz, erguendo-o do chão com o primeiro feitiço que me veio à mente. Vi quando ele colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço, perdendo o ar, e nem mesmo sua expressão de dor foi suficiente para apaziguar os demônios que acordaram dentro de mim. Eu encarava aqueles olhos verdes nojentos, querendo a todo custo que ele morresse, morresse ali mesmo... Eu queria matá-lo por toda a dor que ele já nos causara, e por sua indiferença a tudo. Eu não era o mesquinho, eu não era o vilão, ali estava a prova: o bendito Weasley tinha tudo para ser bom, para ser imaculado, e não passava de um traste que só pensava no próprio umbigo. Eu era um anjo perto de todos os seus males, e foi só depois de ir ao inferno e voltar que fora capaz de perceber isso. A culpa nunca tinha sido minha. Bom, ao menos não toda ela.

Notei que Potter falava alguma coisa, mas eu sequer consegui escutar, tamanho era meu ódio, faiscando junto com aquele filete de luz azul que prendia o Weasley acima da minha cabeça e sufocava-o lentamente. Se o testa rachada estava dizendo que eu podia matá-lo, sim, era exatamente essa a intenção, eu queria vê-lo sofrendo como eu sofrera. Meus olhos o queimavam de baixo: _é bom, não é?_ _Sentir-se sem ar, sem chão, saber que tem um monte de gente ao seu redor e que ninguém vai te ajudar_. Pouco depois de vislumbrar o moreno tentar me falar o que quer que fosse, senti os dedos suaves de Hermione em meu ombro, e tive de lutar para não me desvencilhar deles, porque não sentia que os merecia, naquele momento. Escutei o que ela disse, e tudo o que pude fazer foi gritar em desespero - _Eu não me importo! Eu não me importo de ir para Azkaban, Hermione! Existem lugares piores nos quais podem me prender_. – naquele momento, eu não queria que ela soubesse que eu falava da minha própria mente.

A varinha estava em riste, tão próxima de sua garganta imunda como uma faca, e minha ameaça final saiu como o rosnar de uma besta _"não vou me arrepender por nem um segundo_ ". Meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia sentir o sangue correr por minhas veias, e doía. A marca em meu antebraço parecia pulsar com meu ódio, entrelaçar-se em minhas artérias para que seu veneno viajasse mais rapidamente até minha boca, onde deixou um gosto amargo. Sabia que Hermione tentava me olhar de qualquer forma, querendo minha atenção, mas eu tinha olhos apenas para o antigo grifinório suspenso nos ares por conta de uma frase infeliz que fora o fogo para toda minha pólvora. Este, por acaso, me fuzilava com os olhos verdes esbugalhados, lutando para conseguir uma mísera quantidade de ar, e o mundo parecia se resumir naqueles olhos cheios de ódio por mim. Ah, eu também o odiava. O achava miserável, nojento, muito mais do que qualquer trouxa ou até mesmo um sangue ruim. Eu o odiava tanto que meu corpo agia sem pensar, ameaçando aniquilá-lo a qualquer instante. De alguma forma, mesmo roxo como uma berinjela, conseguiu:

\- _Você vive a chamando de sangue-ruim, quem deveria retirar as palavras era você!_ – ganiu o mais novo, tossindo entre quase todas as palavras. Falar era difícil, respirar era difícil, e a única coisa que eu queria era que sentisse a dor que Hermione tinha sentido quando ele disse que não a amava mais, e aquilo me fez sentir uma pessoa horrível, mas eu era uma pessoa horrível, um monstro com uma serpente rondando meu braço e um pássaro morto no meu coração. Antes que me perdesse nesses pensamentos, Granger resmungou alguma coisa, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força, o que me fez voltar a atenção pra ela. Ela estava sofrendo, e eu não queria que ela sofresse... Pela reação de Ronald, percebi que o nó em seu pescoço ficara mais apertado mesmo sem ter percebido: eu não queria que ele a machucasse nunca mais. Com o canto dos olhos, porque não podia ver mais nada senão aquela mulher deslumbrante à minha frente, percebi a Weasley fêmea se movimentar, seus cabelos ruivos balançando com o vento que vinha da janela. Havia desespero em seus gestos. Um desespero frio por não querer encarar a morte mais uma vez.

\- _Não estou falando disso, inútil!_ – prossegui para surpresa geral, finalmente desviando minha atenção do magnetismo da Granger e o encarando com nojo. Os olhos verdes de Ronald pareceram confusos, o que apenas me deu mais ódio, o laço invisível em seu pescoço ficando mais firme, o que o fez tossir violentamente – _Amor! Estou falando de amor!_ – Não sabia como aquelas palavras tinham saído de mim, não esperava ser capaz de dizê-las, de anunciar para aquela ralé que eu amava a mulher vestida de joias ao meu lado, e mesmo que aquilo fosse verdade, me trazia um gosto ruim na boca, porque não fora daquele jeito que eu imaginara confessar meu amor por Hermione, mas era o que tinha no momento. O riso do Weasley pareceu com algo morto tentando voltar à vida, e a forma como foi trágico, como seus olhos verdes saltavam da pele arroxeada e como ele simplesmente parecia não dar a mínima... A forma como ele sequer olhou para Granger, foi o que doeu mais, eu sabia: ele nunca a amara suficiente para se importar com o que ela sentia, eu conhecia muito bem aquele sentimento.

\- _Amor?_ – ele conseguiu ganir, mesmo quase morto. Seu peito mal se movia, e não parecia ter mais forças para debater as pernas. Me perguntei a quanto tempo ele estava morto e ninguém havia se dado conta. Até eu, com minha pele esbranquiçada e olheiras enormes, parecia mais vivo do que aquele ignóbil – _Amor?!_ – ele repetiu, cuspindo essa palavra com nojo, e isso lhe rendeu um filete de cuspe que ficou preso em seu queixo vermelho; ninguém se mexeu para tirá-lo dali – _Você só a ama porque não tem mais ninguém para amar! É por isso! Você não tem mais ninguém que te ame!_

Aquelas palavras ricochetearam no meu rosto como um tapa. Por um momento, um momento terrível, quase me lembrei do baile de inverno, o calor daquela mão que agora eu beijava assolando minhas bochechas. Meu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva e de vergonha, porque eu sabia que, lá no fundo, ele estava falando a verdade. Quem mais eu amava, além da minha mãe? Nem meu pai eu fora capaz de amar, e aí apareceu Hermione, que durante tanto tempo eu amei sem saber o que era amor. Não soube como não comecei a chorar, porque eu sentia as lágrimas atrás dos meus olhos e a força do pesar subir por meu peito inflado. Eu queria matá-lo naquele momento, simples assim: queria que ele provasse o que era estar morto para depois tentar falar qualquer coisa sobre meu amor pela mulher que ele não fora capaz de amar. Não era porque ele não fora capaz que eu não seria. Em posse da minha varinha, cheguei tão perto que nossas respirações entrelaçavam, embora eu fizesse de tudo para não compartilhar do mesmo ar que aquela criatura, e falei numa calma digna do Deus vingativo que eu tanto temia, pronto para anunciar meus pecados ao mundo, encarando seus olhos verdes e quase inertes – _Não. É você que está tão acostumado a ser amado, que se esqueceu de como é importante amar de volta._

Dizendo isso, percebi que não havia mais nada a fazer naquele quarto senão deixá-lo, não antes de lançar a Harry um olhar firme. Ele que entendesse tudo o que eu tinha a dizer sem palavras. Recolhi minha varinha e escutei o corpo do Weasley cair no chão com um barulho desengonçado, dando as costas para toda aquela loucura. Eu esperava que estivesse enfim se afogando nas próprias palavras e mentiras, que aquele fosse o preço que ele devia pagar por ferir a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Não era assim. Não era assim que devia ter acontecido. Meus passos eram rápidos e firmes pelo chão daquela enorme casa, indo em direção contrária ao barulho da festa que acontecia normalmente mesmo sem seu anfitrião. Levei uma das mãos ao meu rosto, tentando perceber se estava chorando, mas encontrei minhas bochechas secas. Doía tanto que eu achei que pudesse estar derramando lágrimas sem saber. – _Draco!_ – eu parei onde estava, mordendo o lábio inferior. Meu nome saído daquela boca era o suficiente para me fazer jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos. Repita, repita, por favor – _Draco!_ – quase como se escutasse meus pensamentos e meu Merlin, eu adorava quando ela fazia isso, quando ela fazia meu coração arregaçar meu peito, querendo ser escutado a todo custo: _Eu te amo!_

Não me virei para ela, esperei que estivesse perto o suficiente até sentir sua respiração pesada às minhas costas. Não sabia se conseguia encarar seus olhos naquele instante, então preferi ficar em silêncio, sentindo suas mãos sobre meus ombros, descendo pelas minhas costas, que se arrepiaram mesmo com o toque sobre a roupa, meu corpo tenso abaixo dos seus dedos. Cerrei bem os olhos: se eu fosse morrer, eu queria que fosse com suas mãos sobre mim. – _Draco, o que ele disse não é..._ – ela começou, sua voz soando como a de um pássaro aos meus ouvidos treinados para escutá-la. Não pude deixar de sorrir, colocando minhas mãos sobre as dela, que agora tinham voltado para meus ombros tensionados – _Ele tem razão, Granger._ – não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que ela abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de tentar me interromper outra vez, quando não deixei.

Virei meu rosto para ela: seus olhos eram ondas tristes que quebravam em uma praia fria. Levei minhas mãos até sua face, tão próxima da minha por conta dos saltos dourados que usava. Era um pecado ela estar tão deslumbrante ou eu que realmente nunca soubera o que era beleza até vê-la? Eu não podia... Sua pele tão próxima da minha, seu calor de verão interrompendo minha primavera, seus lábios entreabertos deixando escapar todos os segredos do mundo. Inclinei-me miseramente para mais perto dela, até que nossas bocas quase se encontrassem: seria assim que começou o mundo? Duas coisas quase se encontrando até que colidissem em um beijo? Passei meus lábios quentes sobre os dela, sem me importar se alguém mais veria nossa invisibilidade, e escutei quando ela suspirou por mim, minhas mãos tão delicadas quanto no instante em que a tocaram pela primeira vez, enquadrando-a com todo o carinho que eu tinha – _Ele está certo. Eu não tenho ninguém para amar. –_ ela tentou me interromper de novo, e eu sorri tristemente para sua teimosia. A maré de seus sonhos parecia estar alta– _E durante muito tempo eu não amei nada senão eu mesmo, mas há anos que nem isso eu tive. Eu não amo nada, absolutamente nada, senão você, Granger. E o que eu amo em mim é a parte que te ama, porque é a única coisa boa que ainda me resta._

Meus olhos estavam fechados enquanto eu pronunciava aquelas palavras, e o ar quente da minha respiração se misturava ao dela, tão perto. Os pais dela não nos separaram. Meus pais não nos separaram, mas os amigos... Os amigos dela poderiam fazê-lo, se quisessem? Meu peito doía com aquela possibilidade, afinal ela poderia muito bem escolhê-los no lugar de me escolher, como fizera anos atrás, e tudo o que eu seria capaz de fazer seria ficar parado em um corredor escuro, sozinho. Eu não queria que ela me deixasse, mas o que poderia fazer se fosse sua escolha? O que eu poderia fazer se aqueles olhos maravilhosos dissessem que eu deveria ir embora? Eu era bem capaz de deixar minha própria casa, se ela pedisse – _Você é muito mais do que o que sente por mim, Draco._ – ela suspirou, o que finalmente me fez abrir os olhos. Ela continuava ali, sorrindo para mim. Eu queria emoldurar aquele sorriso e colocá-lo na maior parede que tivesse dentro de casa. Neguei, mas ela apertou minhas mãos com força contra seu rosto, e eu sabia que não adiantava de nada dizer alguma coisa que fosse contrária ao que ela pensava. Era a pessoa mais teimosa que eu conhecia.

Senti que ela me puxava por uma das mãos até ficarmos mais próximos ao salão, passando pela porta da sala de música, fechada, e parando logo abaixo da escadaria que dividia a entrada principal da casa. Engoli em seco, meus olhos se ancorando aos dela em busca de qualquer explicação que fosse. Ali já havia um movimento maior de pessoas, algumas paravam para nos encarar sem qualquer pudor: o que o herdeiro Malfoy fazia com Granger, a futura ministra da magia? Passei a língua pelos meus lábios secos, e notei que nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. Fiz menção de me desvencilhar, coisa que Hermione não permitiu: sua determinação era invejável. Eu lhe lancei um pequeno sorriso enquanto ela observava minhas roupas brancas e a camisa perolada por baixo das vestes mais pesadas: havia escolhido aquele conjunto no tolo desejo que ela viesse com o vestido que lhe dera de presente, para que... combinássemos. Eu era ridículo, mas aquela mulher a minha frente não parecia se importar, avaliando os detalhes do meu casaco – _Isso é..._ – ela murmurou, brincando com um dos meus botões dourados – _Isso é ouro?_

Não pude deixar de rir, tirando um pouco do peso que ainda assolava meu corpo. Assenti, acariciando a palma de sua mão com meu polegar. Aquilo me encantava nela, sua simplicidade. O que será que ela faria se soubesse que estava coberta de diamantes e turmalinas? Não ousava saber, portanto, mantive isso em segredo para o momento. Vi quando ela soltou uma exclamação de surpresa pelas abotoaduras maciças e negou com a cabeça, erguendo seus olhos para mim. Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Ela não... Ela não faria... Ficou na ponta dos pés, e tão rápido quanto pôde, encontrou-se em meus lábios. Embora eu tenha escutado diversas exclamações de surpresa ao meu redor, quando meus olhos ainda estavam arregalados, não tive outra reação senão envolver sua cintura com meus braços e apertá-la contra meu corpo. Que fossem para o inferno toda a postura, todo o preconceito, todas as regras de etiqueta, todas as línguas afiadas que difamariam nossos gestos. Pro inferno com todos os nossos pecados. Ela era minha! Eu era dela. Totalmente dela, sem nada ou ninguém que nos impedisse de amar um ao outro. O pássaro em meu peito cantou e sobrevoou minha alma em deleite, extravazando os limites do irreal e atingindo minha pele com inúmeros arrepios. Que o mundo inteiro soubesse que eu a amava, mesmo que isso significasse enfrentar meu medo de ser julgado por tudo e todos.

Quando deixamos nossos lábios soltos, havia dois sorrisos delicados nos envolvendo, e ela me disse, quase tão baixo que poderia duvidar da existência daquele sussurro – _Eu vou mostrar para todos naquele salão que eu te amo, Draco Malfoy. E eu não me arrependo por nenhum instante de fazê-lo._ – meu coração bateu forte, e eu só pude assentir, balbuciando coisas sem sentido até que conseguisse falar com coerência – _Eu não tenho vergonha de você._ – poderia não ser a coisa mais romântica a se dizer, eu sabia, mas era o que ela precisava escutar. Ela tinha que saber que eu, mesmo da forma como fora criado, não tinha mais vergonha de dizer que estava com ela, e que tinha toda a disposição do mundo para assumir isso para quem quer que viesse a minha frente. E, pela forma com a qual ela me arrastava até a porta entreaberta do salão, eu sabia que, se tivesse algum medo, ele teria de ser enfrentado naquela hora.

Com a ajuda de dois elfos sorridentes, as portas pesadas foram escancaradas para anunciar o anfitrião. Todos naquele salão pararam para me receber, e a cacofonia cessou pelo tempo necessário para que os convidados abrissem suas bocas em surpresa, as mãos paradas no instante antes de começar uma salva de palmas, todo o salão inundado em um silêncio mortal para me observar. Ou melhor, para observar eu, Draco Malfoy – que deveria ter entrado sozinho, como de praxe para anfitriões solteiros –, de braços dados com Hermione Granger. Cruzei meu olhar com o da mulher ao meu lado, que me assentiu levemente antes de começar a andar pelo corredor vazio que se formara a nossa frente, seus lábios se contorcendo em um sorriso que se refletiu nos olhos castanhos. Ela era divina. Abri um sorriso mais para mim do que para qualquer coisa, sentindo todo meu corpo gritar de felicidade enquanto eu olhava para meus convidados com os dentes reluzindo com a força das luzes dos enormes candelabros de cristal.

Os aplausos começaram logo após o início de nossa caminhada, assim como os cochichos desesperados. Minhas palmas suavam e minhas pernas tremiam, mas isso não era capaz de me fazer parar de andar. O que pensariam? O que fariam? Quem se importava? Quem caralhos se importava quando eu tinha a mulher mais bonita, inteligente e importante do salão ao meu lado? Inconscientemente encontrei os Potter na multidão, próximos ao palanque no qual eu deveria falar como orador naquela noite. Ronald não estava em nenhum lugar a vista, e não podia dizer que estava triste por isso. Não foi o homem que me atraiu a atenção, no entanto, foi a ruiva de olhos verdes e brilhantes, com a criança encarapitada na barra do vestido: ela podia ler minha alma com aqueles olhos, eu não duvidaria, e, mesmo assim... Ela me sorriu. Seus lábios tintos com um batom escuro se abriram em um sorriso gigantesco enquanto ela batia palmas com força, e uma centelha de simpatia cresceu em meu peito antes de subir os pequenos degraus logo após Hermione, que se postou ao lado de um perplexo Ministro da Magia, piscando um dos olhos cintilantes para mim antes de falar qualquer coisa com um dos assessores ao seu lado.

\- _Boa noite a todos._ – eu comecei, minha voz falhando um pouco. Respirei fundo, encarando a multidão silenciosa ao meu redor. Meu coração batia com tanta força que eu me perguntava se ele era capaz de ser ouvido por toda aquela sala. Ainda tremendo, cruzei os braços atrás do corpo e prossegui, erguendo o queixo – _Espero que estejam bem acomodados e sendo bem tratados pelos meus funcionários nessa noite._ – escutava minha voz ecoar pelas paredes, o peso de cada vogal ressoando em mim – _Serei breve, afinal. O baile do final da Primavera tem um objetivo claro: celebrar as flores, as coisas que amadureceram, os desabrochares após a Grande Guerra. Durante muito tempo, acredito que o preconceito e a ganância falaram mais alto para muitos de nós da comunidade bruxa tradicional. No entanto, a primavera sempre vem, e, neste ano que se passou, desabrochou algo em mim, seu anfitrião desse baile. Até as árvores secas podem voltar a florir, se forem cuidadas corretamente. E é para essas árvores, para as máculas em nosso passado e para os erros a serem consertados, que ofereço esse brinde. Para o futuro das flores._

Enquanto falava, vinham na minha cabeça flashes de Hermione em todos os momentos possíveis: desde Hogwarts até a alguns meses, com seus cachos repletos de flores em Paris, com sua pele nua em busca da minha. Me via com dezesseis anos, chorando e clamando por cuidados, afogado em tudo o que me forçaram a engolir e repetir por tanto tempo, e agora, onze anos depois, erguendo uma taça e sendo copiado por todos. No entanto, a única pessoa para quem olhei enquanto tomava daquele líquido dourado, ignorando os aplausos e todo o resto, era uma mulher coberta de diamantes, que me sorria com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu movi meus lábios para ela, sem emitir nenhum som: _para o futuro das flores._

E ela riu para mim.


	14. A canção dos anjos

**A CANÇÃO DOS ANJOS**

" _Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, quase como se pedissem para que eu o aceitasse. Sua mão esquerda estava estendida para mim, desenrolando-se em camadas de ouro e alvura tamanha que bem poderiam ser nuvens. De demônio a anjo, quem imaginaria? Sorri, sentindo meus lábios contraírem de vergonha enquanto minhas bochechas coravam e eu me aproximava, mal sentindo as pernas. Toquei em sua palma fria e suada, o coração acelerado com a força do choque que me percorreu o corpo: ele era elétrico. Mais perto. Sim, bem mais perto, porque eu já não tinha medo de nada. Dei outro passo à frente, começando a sentir o calor de seu corpo contra meu peito, que se movia como uma bala, cortando minha respiração ao meio sem que eu me importasse. Apneia nenhuma seria capaz de tirar-me da imensidão cinzenta de seus olhos, que mais pareciam duas luas reluzindo em um céu de prata. Quando mesmo que os deuses barrocos haviam esculpido aquele rosto? Ou seriam mestres góticos a trazer aqueles ângulos para meus olhos? Escorreguei minha mão direita para seu pescoço, escutando-o arfar ao tempo em que seu corpo tremia discretamente, como se estivesse se controlando para não sucumbir. Tentava captar toda textura: o tecido finíssimo de suas vestes, os frisos de ouro, a pele tão macia quanto seda que se desmanchava ao toque das minhas mãos. Minha respiração morna juntou-se à sua pele, seus fios de platina roçando minha face delicadamente, trazendo-me calafrios. Será que ele conseguia escutar? Escutar meu coração bater no mesmo ritmo que os violinos? Porque eu conseguia. Pressionei meus dedos com mais força em seu pescoço quando sua mão livre segurou minha cintura, enlaçando-me com fios dourados. Foi assim que o sol raiou em meu corpo, finalmente._

 _Um passo para a esquerda, outro para a direita. Nossos pés em sincronia quando o mundo inteiro se resumia a dois corpos dançando no meio do salão. Sua respiração na minha nuca, meu rosto encaixado em seu ombro, naquela bela curvatura entre sua face e o infinito. Deixei que se afastasse apenas para que girasse ao redor do meu próprio eixo, sorrindo abertamente quando retornei para seu corpo, como deveria ser; orbitávamos estranhamente um pelo outro, em uma galáxia escura onde ninguém poderia jamais ter uma gravidade maior para nos separar. Um passo para a esquerda, outro para a direita. Nossas mãos juntas e nossos corpos unidos. Ele sussurrou algo como "eu te amo" em meu ouvido, e eu sussurrei o mesmo de volta, deixando meus lábios desenharem o contorno daquelas palavras com a mesma delicadeza que meus pés se moviam abaixo do meu vestido de pedras lunares, deixando galáxias inteiras para trás._

 _Os flashes das máquinas fotográficas eram estrelas explodindo bem longe dali, e a música era o silêncio do espaço, quebrado apenas por sua respiração perto da minha..."_


	15. Absolvição

**ABSOLVIÇÃO**

Acordei com o sol já alto no céu, seus raios trazendo um calor morno ao meu rosto semidesperto. Espreguicei-me na grande cama de casal, e só abri os olhos quando não senti presença alguma ao meu lado. Franzindo o cenho, sentei-me sobre o colchão, deixando que os lençóis macios caíssem sobre meu colo, cobrindo a pele desnuda. O silêncio completo, senão por alguns pássaros que rondavam o lado de fora, envolvia meus confusos pensamentos matutinos, embora um sorriso ainda lavasse meu rosto por conta do sonho – mais uma memória do que qualquer coisa – que ainda tinha fresco na mente. Respirei fundo, passando as mãos sobre a face e chegando até os cabelos, parando pouco antes de tentar desembaraçá-los: se tentasse fazer qualquer coisa com aquele emaranhado de fios sem molhá-los antes, seria um completo desastre.

Levantei-me da cama a contragosto, esfregando os olhos enquanto meus pés me guiavam automaticamente até o banheiro, o chão frio me acordando pouco a pouco, embora só tenha despertado no instante em que me coloquei debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água morna aquecer e envolver meu corpo, me preparando para uma nova manhã. Demorei pouco tempo no banho, o suficiente para acordar e pentear meus cabelos encaracolados, logo voltando para o quarto do qual eu acabara de sair, ainda nua. Espreguicei-me defronte o batente que interligava os dois cômodos, um sorriso de canto percorrendo meus lábios. A cama estava desarrumada, alguns lençóis até mesmo caídos no chão, juntos com alguns travesseiros compridos e brancos. Por todos os lados havia luz entrando das gigantescas janelas, e eu não sabia quando tinha começado a chamar aquele lugar de casa, mas era a mais pura verdade, como disseram as dezenas de jornais assim que anunciamos nossa relação. Eu ainda guardava, dentro de uma caixinha, os recortes de todos que cochicharam sobre nosso relacionamento, em especial os que mencionavam um certo baile de primavera...

Caminhei até o armário para escolher alguma roupa, nada que dissesse mais do que "ficarei dentro de casa o dia todo, muito obrigada", para logo depois rumar até o andar inferior. O silêncio daquela mansão era diferente de outros silêncios que eu já presenciara: não me sufocava, ou fazia pensar demais, como a maioria dos silêncios fazia comigo desde que me vira fora da guerra; era o tipo de silêncio que se aproveita, e lamenta-se quando acaba. Eu adorava acordar com aquele silêncio, ainda mais quando era acompanhado de um belo sorriso envolto em fios loiros rebeldes. Ri com minha própria tolice, passando uma das mãos pelo corrimão dourado enquanto me aproximava cada vez mais do primeiro andar, o sol de verão iluminando cada canto daquela casa: era como um palácio grego, e eu poderia imaginar o próprio Apolo rondando aqueles corredores como se fossem seus. Bom, Apolo que fosse para os infernos, porque aquela casa me pertencia.

Um calor inesperado veio ao meu peito e às minhas bochechas quando pensei nisso, e senti que meu coração pulou uma batida. Minha casa. Eu, Hermione Granger, morava em uma enorme mansão, nos subúrbios de Londres, na companhia de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Era idiota pensar que eu ficava animada com aquele tipo de constatação mesmo morando ali há quase dois anos, mas era a verdade: desde que ele me convidara a viver ali, tudo parecia uma espécie de sonho. Ainda mantinha meu pequeno apartamento no centro, mas ele voltara a pegar poeira e receber a visita de traças, e eu esperava de todo o coração não ter que retornar a ele tão cedo.

Foi com um sorriso bobo no rosto que acabei com todos os degraus e me dirigi ao local mais provável de encontrar Draco. O relógio na parede marcava dez horas da manhã, e eu sabia que ele já estava acordado há muito tempo, porque na maioria das noites os pesadelos não o deixavam dormir por mais de algumas horas, coisa que ainda precisávamos trabalhar, mesmo que eles estivessem diminuindo consideravelmente. Através das grossas paredes, escutei sua voz, mesmo que distante, e fui até ela como se me puxasse, sentindo-a arrepiar meus pelos como se a frequência daquele som ressoasse com a do meu corpo.

As portas francesas estavam abertas, deixando que a cozinha se interligasse tanto aos jardins quanto ao salão de jantar, me dando uma visão perfeita do homem que eu amava recostado em uma bancada, sorrindo mansamente para uma criança em seu colo. Em uma das mãos ele segurava uma mamadeira, tentando em vão fazê-la tomar o líquido quente que jazia dentro do vasilhame. Sabia que ele provavelmente não tinha preparado aquele leite, mas sim um dos elfos da casa, o que não tirava meu gosto por vê-lo em uma cozinha. Desde que me mudara, passara a cozinhar várias vezes, e percebia que cada vez mais me encontrava na sua presença silenciosa, observando-me pegar as coisas. Ele sempre se sobressaltava quando eu pedia para que me passasse alguma coisa, como se não se lembrasse que eu podia vê-lo, e ainda não entendia de fato o que era uma "escumadeira". Ri com aquela lembrança, me aproximando em silêncio, sem coragem de quebrar aquela cena angelical.

\- _Vamos, estrelinha, você tem que tomar isso aqui._ – ele murmurava para a criança. _"Estrelinha"_ , o apelido secreto foi o suficiente para abrir um sorriso ainda maior no meu rosto. Quanto mais me aproximava, mais ciente do que acontecia eu ficava. A menininha, que tinha pouco mais de um ano de idade, mastigava com prazer uma das enormes madeixas loiras, seus olhos cristalinos o fitando como se o desafiasse a fazê-la tomar o leite mais uma vez. Quanto mais Draco insistia, mais ela mordia os fios platinados, sem mover o olhar, fascinada. Eu não podia culpá-la, também ficava hipnotizada por aqueles olhos azuis.

\- _'Mone!_ – ela balbuciou, erguendo os bracinhos roliços, finalmente largando o cabelo do rapaz, que sorriu, aliviado. Antes que pudesse se vangloriar do feito, seu rosto seguiu para o lugar onde a criança olhava, e o momento em que a surpresa se fez sorriso foi o mesmo em que eu não me aguentei de felicidade, rindo para os dois, obrigada a acabar com aquela distância. Deixei um beijo nos lábios de Draco, que tinham o gosto suave de chá de hortelã, e outro na bochecha da garotinha em seu colo, que se recusou a sair de lá mesmo quando eu a chamei para mim, agarrando-se à blusa do homem com uma força nada compatível com uma criança tão pequena.

\- _Bom dia_ – sussurrei, já me preparando para fazer um café bem forte. Talvez se eu tomasse um café, eu acordasse daquilo que parecia ser um sonho, mas eu esperava que não. Enquanto começava a procurar as coisas, escutava Draco cochichar o que quer que fosse para a menininha, que ria com deleite. Onde já se imaginou, um Malfoy com talento para crianças. Neguei com a cabeça, colocando o pó em um pequeno filtro de pano – _Quando ela chegou?_

\- _Às sete e meia, não é mesmo, estrelinha? Gina a deixou aqui e disse que só vai voltar quando anoitecer._ – eu assenti. Há algum tempo, aquela cena pareceria totalmente improvável aos meus olhos. Eu nunca, em nenhum momento da minha vida, imaginei estar ao lado de um Malfoy, morando em sua casa, e que esse mesmo Malfoy estaria com uma Potter nos braços, abraçando-a e beijando-a como se fosse sua própria herdeira. Talvez por não ser, por ter sido escolhido a dedo para cuidar daquela menina, ele a amasse tanto. Poderia negar o quanto fosse, se fazer de durão para qualquer um, mas não conseguia manter a compostura quando a pequena Lily estava em seu campo de visão.

Coloquei a água para ferver e voltei meus olhos para a cena, reparando em pequenos detalhes. Num dos pulsos roliços da criança, havia uma pulseira de ouro finíssima com um único pingente: era uma pequena placa dourada, e em cada uma de suas faces havia um escrito. Algarismos romanos adornavam o primeiro lado, indicando a data de nascimento de Lily, e, do outro, havia um lírio gravado em baixo relevo. Sobre ele, diminutos diamantes formavam a constelação do Dragão, ou Draco. O homem, que voltara a ter seus cabelos atacados pelas gengivas sensíveis da menina, possuía um pingente igual, embora maior, que usava como um broche sempre que saía de casa, exibindo para todos que era ele o padrinho da caçula dos Potter. Lembrei-me do dia em que Gina lhe pedira para que tivesse a honra, e de como todos acharam que fosse algum tipo de brincadeira. Até mesmo Draco, após um instante de choque, começou a rir, pronunciando-se com a voz trêmula, uma de suas mãos suando de encontro à minha _"Você não está falando sério, está?"_. A ruiva, que tinha um sorriso doce no rosto, simplesmente assentiu do sofá onde estava com a pequenina, e repetiu a proposta. Não foi preciso uma terceira vez: Draco aceitou de imediato, com os olhos arregalados e ainda sem saber como agir. Nunca tinha visto uma expressão de maior orgulho em seu rosto senão no dia da cerimônia, quando estava com a pequena Lily nos braços, e seus corpos foram envoltos em feitiços de proteção azulados. Nunca contei a ninguém sobre como o escutei chorar de noite, em meio ao riso, após todas as comemorações. Naquela madrugada, ele não teve nenhum pesadelo.

\- _Hermione!_ – o escutei acima dos meus pensamentos, arregalando os olhos e o encarando enquanto ele corria para o fogão, tentando desengonçadamente desligar a chama que fazia a água borbulhar fervorosamente, até que desistiu e fez o serviço com a varinha, retirando-a de um dos bolsos. Ele me olhou com um sorriso incrédulo, e Lily, que ainda tentava comer seu cabelo, também me fitava com a ajuda de seus gigantescos olhos verdes. Ela era tão parecida com Gina, ao contrário dos outros dois Potter, que chegava a ser assustador. Mais um motivo para Draco gostar mais dela do que dos meninos, visto que, após o nem tão desastroso baile de primavera de alguns anos atrás, foi questão de tempo até que se conectasse com Gina de uma forma incrível, quase como se sempre tivessem sido melhores amigos. Não era de se surpreender: os dois eram facilmente irritáveis, cabeças duras e pensavam estar sempre certos. Uma dupla mais do que perfeita, aos meus olhos. Quando íamos visitá-los, tinha o prazer de conversar com Harry durante horas, enquanto o loiro e Gina confabulavam sobre outros tantos assuntos, normalmente Quadribol e poções diversas. Não víamos muito Ron ou seu namorado por razões óbvias, embora ele tenha nos pedido desculpas pela confusão logo quando nos encontramos após o acidente no baile, desculpas as quais Draco não aceitou, eu sabia muito bem, porque também relutara muito em aceitá-las. Isso, no entanto, era secundário, visto que estávamos em países diferentes e não éramos obrigados a aturar a presença um do outro.

Ainda desatenta, coloquei o café para coar e voltei a observar os dois brincando, ou melhor: Draco tentando fazer com que Lily soltasse seu cabelo sem o menor indício de que conseguiria, de fato. A garotinha tinha bochechas enormes e redondas, e seus fios ruivos despontavam em ondas precisas e avermelhadas por toda a cabeça. Nos braços do padrinho, ela parecia ainda menor do que realmente era, envolvida por uma blusa preta de mangas curtas. Será que ele seria tão cuidadoso quando tivesse filhos? Será que os colocaria para dormir? Arriscaria cantar alguma coisa, ou colocaria algum tipo de instrumento mágico para tocar? Ele lhe daria presentes caros e beijos de bom dia? Será que sorriria para mim quando me visse com uma criança no colo e... Ora essa, eu nem sabia se ele queria ter um filho, ainda mais comigo, que ideia estúpida! Me virei imediatamente para meu café, quase derrubando a garrafa no processo, e soltei um muxoxo sobre isso, tentando esconder minhas bochechas coradas.

\- _Hermione?_ – ele chamou, despertando-me dos meus devaneios enquanto eu despejava um pouco de café em uma caneca azul. Não pude evitar sorrir, porque ele agora me chamava pelo primeiro nome com uma naturalidade implacável, mas ainda era inevitável sentir-me arrepiar ao escutar a forma como o pronunciava, deixando cada sílaba evidente sob seu sotaque pesado. Resmunguei qualquer coisa para mostrar que estava prestando atenção, e continuei a encarar meu café fumegante, envolvendo o recipiente com as mãos frias, apesar do calor que fazia do lado de fora. Meus pensamentos de anteriormente começavam a me atormentar, fazendo meu coração ficar acelerado – _No que está pensando tanto?_

Eu ri, virando-me para ele com a caneca nas mãos e o encarando. Seus olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais brilhantes com a luz que chegava de todos os lados, iluminando sua face branca. Era tão lindo... Não apenas ele, mas aquela cena, aqueles dois, como se completavam e pareciam pertencer àquele ambiente calmo, como eu... Suspirei sem perceber muito bem o que fazia, notando apenas naquele momento que tinha me perdido em devaneios e deixara-os bem evidentes, agora. Ele franziu o cenho, apoiando o corpo na mesa que havia no centro da grande cozinha, encarando-me de longe com a cabeça levemente inclinada, dando assim mais cabelo para a garotinha colocar na boca. Ele entreabriu os lábios por um momento, acompanhando meu olhar antes que eu pudesse desviá-lo.

– _Hermione, você quer um desses?_

 _Era como se fossemos um só._

 **A pergunta saiu da minha boca como um tiro seco, e ressoou durante segundos que pareceram horas por todo meu corpo. De repente, fiquei atordoado com o barulho que elas fizeram em mim.** Meu rosto atingiu um novo tom de vermelho quando o vi erguendo Lily um pouco, demonstrando que estava falando da criança. Escondi meu rubor atrás da caneca, sentindo minhas palmas suarem ao contato da porcelana. **Ela estava vermelha e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. O coração em meu peito era uma bomba relógio, pronta para explodir. Meu deus, ela queria um filho? Meu deus,** _ **eu**_ **queria um filho?** Meu deus, o que eu estava fazendo da minha vida para deixar meus pensamentos tão evidentes? E justamente os pensamentos mais tolos... Não que eu pudesse evitar: já estava fazendo trinta anos, sabia que, se eu quisesse gerar filhos, não poderia esperar tanto tempo assim, mas tinha fracassado tão miseravelmente da última vez que tive a chance que nunca antes tinha me vindo à cabeça essa ideia, outra vez, mas ver Draco com Lily tinha despertado algo em mim que...

 **Seu silêncio quebrava meu corpo e o reconstruía diversas vezes, tudo o que eu podia pensar era nela com uma criança no ventre, colocando-a no colo, sorrindo, chamando-a de "minha" e em que merda de momento eu quis uma criança? Quando eu gostara de crianças, para começar? Onde estava meu coração e por que na minha garganta, e não no meu peito, onde era o lugar dele? Molhei meus lábios com a ponta da língua, pois estavam tão secos que poderiam quebrar.** Enquanto eu pensava, não fui interrompida senão por um pigarro do homem a minha frente, o que me forçou a olhar para seu rosto, também ruborizado. Ele segurou a menina com mais força, e olhava para o chão, como se estivesse envergonhado, também, mesmo que eu não soubesse direito o motivo. Abri a boca para dizer que era pura tolice minha, que não devia se preocupar, mas ele ergueu uma das mãos, e teve coragem de dizer, mesmo que baixinho.

 **Eu sabia que qualquer deslize seria fatal, sabia que não era momento para falhar, porque eu já tinha falhado muitas vezes na minha vida e uma delas fora quando eu escolhera me afastar quando na verdade eu deveria ter colocado-a mais perto, quando eu deveria ter dito que a amava e não que a odiava, quando eu deveria ter gritado... Eu não sabia se tinha gritado, mas aquele era o maior volume que eu alcançava quando escutava meu coração bater forte ao ponto de me ensurdecer. O chão brilhante parecia um lugar muito mais bonito que o labirinto de seus olhos, porque eu não sabia se seria capaz de sair deles no momento em que os encontrasse. A criança que eu segurava se endireitou nos meus braços trêmulos, eu imaginei como seria se ela fosse da mulher a minha frente, que amava tanto...**

– _Acho que... Acho que podemos resolver isso, não é?_

Murmurou, um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto ao tempo em que meu coração explodia no peito. Ele estava dizendo o que eu achava? Ele estava... Todo meu corpo parecia responder às suas palavras, ficando quente, arrepiando-se, meu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas, e eu só sabia encará-lo com os olhos arregalados enquanto seu rosto ficava mais vermelho, e ele usava esse tempo para engolir em seco diversas vezes, até que ergueu os olhos para mim, dois oceanos inteiros me engolindo sem pedir permissão. **Puta que pariu, se morrer for assim eu quero morrer todos os dias. O silêncio, o silêncio senão nossos corações batendo e nossas respirações, e aquele mundo inteiro que criamos dentro daquela cozinha, e a forma como eu me perdi em seus olhos como realmente eu sabia que me perderia. Ela era a mulher mais bonita que eu já tinha visto no mundo, com seus fios encaracolados caindo, ainda úmidos, pelo pescoço avermelhado, com seu nariz arrebitado e lábios entreabertos. Eu deveria? Eu deveria fazer aquilo?**

– _Mas eu gostaria que, se você quiser..._

Seu peito subia e descia audivelmente, e cada palavra era entrecortada pela força de sua respiração. Eu não fazia mais ideia do que era oxigênio. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando esconder o sorriso envergonhado e o medo que eu vislumbrava no fundo de suas íris. **Eu começara a falar e não sabia o que eram palavras, apenas sentimentos. Eles transbordavam de mim e me impulsionaram a dizer o que meus lábios jamais pronunciariam. Coração idiota que tomava o rumo de tudo desde que eu a conhecera, conhecera de verdade. Desde que vi aquela mulher da forma como deveria ter visto desde o início, mas a vaidade me cegou. Quando me dei conta, tudo o que eu tinha para falar já tinha sido dito por um coração fugidio, que embaçava minha visão, de tão forte. Era tarde demais para conter minhas palavras.**

– _Eu gostaria que você se casasse comigo, antes. Você quer?_

Meu queixo caiu, literalmente. **Mas que merda, eu nem tinha uma aliança, ela merecia a aliança mais bonita que eu encontrasse e eu não tinha uma única aliança. Que tipo de pessoa pede outra em casamento, às dez da manhã, numa cozinha, de pijamas, sem uma aliança?** Meu queixo e a caneca que eu tinha nas mãos, estilhaçando-se em dezenas de pedacinhos aos meus pés, o líquido quente derramando-se pelo soalho branco. **Ela ia negar, e quebrar meu coração como tinha quebrado aquela caneca. Ela ia, eu sabia que ia, devia ter ficado quieto, devia ter dado meia volta e engolido tudo o que eu sentia outra vez. Eu nunca tinha pedido uma pessoa em casamento, com Astoria eu simplesmente sabia que ela se casaria sem nunca ter pedido, eu nem sabia como aquilo funcionava, e meu coração estúpido parecia não saber de muita coisa, também...** Ele não pareceu se abalar, e tudo o que a garotinha em seu colo fez foi dar um sobressalto, sem chorar, como se soubesse que não podia chorar naquele momento. Ah, ela não podia, mas eu... Lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos em poucos segundos, apenas o suficiente para que eu processasse suas palavras e sentisse cada uma delas se alojar no meu peito, que batia com uma força inacreditável, querendo que eu acreditasse que aquilo era real.

Era mesmo de verdade? Eu... Eu deveria aceitar? Já tinha sido pedida em casamento antes, mas não daquela forma, como se casualmente ele soltasse o maior pedido de sua vida. Era como se ele pedisse para que eu o amasse, e eu já o amava tanto... Mas e se? E se ele me deixasse uma semana antes do nosso casamento? E se tudo o que eu pensava não fosse real? E se ele mudasse assim que colocasse um anel no meu dedo? E se... Que todos os "e se" fossem para bem longe de mim.

 **Chorando. Ela estava chorando e eu deveria estar chorando também, porque aquilo era ridículo, eu não tinha a aliança, eu não tinha nada para dar senão meu coração que já era dela. Tudo o que eu estava pedindo era que ela se entregasse para mim, e isso não era muito, era? Eu não parecia muito quando me entreguei.** Desviei-me dos estilhaços daquela caneca, cada passo levando uma eternidade para se concretizar, e eu odiei aquela cozinha enorme, até chegar mais perto dele, que me encarou de cima, seus lábios tremendo levemente, a dúvida estampada em seus olhos arregalados que esperavam ansiosamente por uma resposta. **Você quer? Porque eu quero.** Tão de perto, eu podia sentir seu cheiro fresco, que tanto combinava com a paisagem maravilhosa do lado de fora. **Ela tinha cheiro de sabão e lavanda, além de alguma coisa que só ela tinha. Seus olhos eram o sol que a iluminava através das inúmeras janelas, traçando vitrais em sua face.**

Coloquei uma mão de cada lado de seu rosto, sentindo-o relaxar um pouco, soltando o ar que prendia nos pulmões. **Ela estava tão perto para dizer que não, que não me queria, como eu era estúpido por pensar que ela se casaria comigo assim tão fácil, mas ter seu toque era suficiente, ao menos para meu corpo mundano.** Percebi que queria fechar os olhos, mas não ousou escapar do meu olhar firme sobre o seu, e eu ri, perplexa. Coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés para chegar até sua altura, quase roçando nossos lábios quentes – _Eu quero._ – respondi, jogando todo o medo daquela frase para longe, acabando com nossas distâncias e juntando minha boca na dele, que soltou um leve gemido de prazer pueril, nos separando apenas para rir mais uma vez, minha cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço, escutando seu coração bater tão acelerado quanto o meu, de olhos bem cerrados – _Eu quero._

 **Ela queria. Ela queria se casar comigo. Algum tipo de coro surgiu em minha mente, repetindo aquelas duas palavras mais vezes do que o necessário, tornando-as reais para mim, porque eu parecia não acreditar no que elas significavam. Eu lhe daria a aliança mais bonita do mundo, mais tarde. Eu lhe daria a cerimônia mais maravilhosa de todas, em alguns meses. Eu lhe daria tudo o que pedisse.** Ele sorriu para mim, quase como se não acreditasse que eu tinha dito que sim, colocando a mão que não segurava o bebê ao redor da minha cintura, depositando um único beijo demorado na minha testa, e era aquilo, aquela simplicidade que não existia anos atrás. Era ele, eu sabia. **Era ela, eu sabia.**

 _Não existe Deus. Nunca existiu Deus algum para nos perdoar ou para sequer pedir algum perdão. Durante todo esse tempo, éramos nós os deuses, e o perdão dependia apenas de nossas próprias mãos. Nosso pecado original foi não ter aceitado o amor, quando ele era tudo o que precisávamos ter._


End file.
